Lost Mobian Warrior's
by Bakuda
Summary: A new threat comes to Mobius and prepares to strike, A force upon seeing it now wishes to bring back the lost warriors that were sent to the 'Real World'. But can they save that world and keep their humanity? Accepted critisisim, remember. We do this fun!
1. The Saiyan God and The Shattered Evoker

**Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.**

**Ever realised that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This Chapter was written by "Bakuda" and "The Shattered Evoker".**

**Bakuda introduced "Bakuda/Nick" and Evoker Introduced "Skeith/Xev".**

Nick was relaxing on a recliner chair; he just had his 6 year old niece over from across the country and was already getting bored. Nick was a teenager that loved fast paced games such as "Sonic the Hedgehog". He wore a fake leather jacket that his brother had got him; it was undone to show a navy blue t-shirt with a white dragon emblem underneath. His black track pants were dusty with slight splinters ion them since he was just chopping wood for his father an hour ago. He wiped the sweat from his brow, getting g his black hair out of his hazel eyes. He had set up a Nintendo Wii in the lounge room for her to play but she was failing to grasp the game she was playing.

He smirked and laid back completely in the soft chair, he had put in the game known as: Sonic and the Secret Rings. A difficult game for one that is inexperienced in the control's for the Wii console and he knew it, he just loved to make his niece work and have her hands full since he bothered him when he was at the computer or even out chopping wood. His niece nearly had her arm cut off by trying to take a piece of wood when he went swinging!

Either way, he still showed her how to play at the start because one reason, no matter how much she was a pain sometimes... He loved her and was proud to be her uncle. He watched the game play out; she was playing with Tails the fox, his favourite sonic character in the whole series.

He played with Tails all the time when he got the chance, yet his niece chose him by the random option and only because he chose all the girls but Shadow the hedgehog on the team to be computer controlled, just to annoy her a bit.

They were playing a game that had the four players on wobbly towers and they span spiked boulders around to knock them down. His niece had gotten no hits yet but was close to being knocked down, sure enough, Blaze the Cat spun her spiked boulder towards Tails and his tower crumbled. His niece stomped her foot in frustration but something was happening that shouldn't...

Nick watched as the time in the game slowed to a crawl, showing the horror and fear on Tails face and his arms moving backwards as he fell. His tails that allowed him flight looked like they were suddenly tied together by a rubber band, causing the young cub to fall to his death. To finish it off, the Wii console started smoking and beeping inside, it didn't require a high intellect for this message to go though Nick's mind; _"BOMB!"_

He pushed his niece out of the way as he jolted from his seat, his first reaction and instinct was to get it out of the house and away from his young family member. He grabbed the Wii console, burning his fingers by the already increasing heat. As soon as it was in his grasp, he pulled out the cords and the connecter cables yet this seemed to do no good, somehow the picture of Tails falling do his doom was planted on the screen. Tails closed his eyes as time restarted in the game; "BROTHER! HELP MEEEEEE!" he wailed and fell to the ground.

Nick paid no notice at that time and rushed out with the Wii under his left arm, scorching his side painfully. He sped out of the house faster than he knew he could, just as the burning feeling under the plastic of the Wii became critical. The whole console exploded, taking Nick with it...

**An hour later...**

Nick opened his eyes and sat up, his pants dirty since he was just previously in the dirt. He shook his head; "Ow, Why am I here? This is about half a kilometre from home! Now, what the hell happened?! Oh... Right. The Wii exploded; I am going to complain to EBgames! But for now, I need to figure something else out... Why? Why did Tails say brother? He doesn't have one in the games so why would he say such a thing? Unless he meant Sonic, but he wasn't in that party game at the time. Hmmm... What if? Nah. That can't be right." He said to himself, crossing his arms in thought.

You can put an SD card into the Wii console and when he put his in, he not only had saves for games, but a Fan fiction. It contained his own OC known as Bakuda, a young Saiyan that was sent to Sonic's world as a three tailed blue fox, who adopted Tails as a younger brother. It couldn't make sense, the Wii cannot read documents nor can they change games to game-play of the games inserted.

Nick sighed and tried to stand up when he found something right in front of him, it was a Wii Remote! He looked at it; _"Huh? I swear that I didn't take this with me. How did it get here?"_ he wondered and picked it up, a mistake that would change his life for all time.

The remote sent an electrical jolt through his body, causing the teenager to stumble back in pain yet could not yet go of the Wii Remote like it was an electrical wire on a power line! Before his very eyes, the Wii Remote shifted form, two cylinders poking out the sides and the top half lengthening and bevelling at the edges. Nick's eyes widened as he laid eyes on a perfectly sculpted broadsword in his hands, he only handled fake ones before in training!

He gazed at it, still in pain from the continuing electric shock; "What the hell?!" he screamed just as he fell to his knees, the pain spreading through his boy was immense! He looked at the sword in his hand and his entire face paled, his hand was getting softer and dark blue fur began to spread up his arm! The blue fur tickled his skin as it spread up his arm, even gripping the arm in a vice grip till it fur did not stem the tide of fuzz on the previously normal skin. His arms were tanned but ended where his t-shirt was to pale white skin, until it was overcome by fur, the same colour and not fretting over different skin tans.

Nick was freaking out at this point, he had an idea of what was happening but thought it could not ever be possible in reality, the fur spread to his chest and shifted once more. Becoming light blue chest fur while it covered his back in the same dark blue colour. His light blue chest fur poking through his shirt which was also changing, the neck hole becoming wider and longer until it formed an undershirt with a deep metallic silver vest over the top. He stared at it is shock; _"That's Bakuda's Gi!_

The fur spread down his leg under his track pants, while that also shifted to become silver Gi leggings with the dark blue sash around his waist. The fur had previously stopped at Nick's neck but it soon went full force, spreading up his neck and making light blue fur spread around his mouth and dark blue beyond his nose. Nick shuddered as he felt his head changing, his ears travelling to the top of his head and settling there as large triangle like that on a fox or dog. He closed his eyes as they burned; three black bangs fell over his face when the fur overtook his hair. He swatted the bangs away and opened his eyes, showing pure onyx pupils. Lastly, his nose stretched to form a small and cute muzzle similar to his favourite character in the Sonic Series.

He screamed loudly as he looked back to his rear end, which had three short stubs forming painfully out of his tailbone, he winced and closed his eyes, he knew what was going to happen so he waited for it. A large ripping sound cut through the air as three long beautiful tails burst out of his rear and swished in the air behind him.

Nick, or "Bakuda", groaned. He tried to get up and managed to get onto two feet, despite being a fox. He looked at himself in agony; "It can't be real... It can't! And if it could... WHY ME?!" he screamed to the heavens. His voice seemed different, more childish than before. When looking back down after hearing his own voice and blinking in confusion, he looked at his surroundings and gulped, realising everything was much bigger than he was; "Great. I'm a kid again too." He murmured.

Bakuda shook his head as he glared at the sword still in his hand; "Sword of Hope. I find no hope! Foxes are "Pests" in my country! $1000 dollar reward for a dead one!" he said to himself, he snarled and instinctively flipped his sword to his back to put in a scabbard, which materialized when he tried so he could hold it somewhere when he wasn't using it.

He looked at his surroundings again; _"Well, My dad is near here. He said he was going to check the pump. I'll go tell him what happened, maybe he could help me!" _he thought hopefully and walked awkwardly to the creek near their home, his three tails throwing his body off balance as he walked. Soon after walking for fifty meter's, he came to the creek where his father and his uncle were talking and holding a beer in their hands. Nick smiled and walked into the opening; "Hey dad!" he cried.

His father looked at him in confusion; "What's that?" he asked Nick's uncle.

The uncle shrugged; "Looks like a funny coloured fox. You know what foxes are worth right?" he asked and slowly put his beer down in the back of the Ute and grabbing something in there to replace the beverage.

Nick knew where this was heading and bolted, he slapped himself mentally for thinking his father would recognise him. No amount of reasoning would get through to his uncle when he has had a few...

He dashed to the road just as a bullet whizzed past him, a rifle in his uncle's hands. Nick sped up the road to a giant hill where his house was located; _"If I can get back to the Wii and remove that SD card, I can get back to normal... I hope!" _he thought and ran up their long driveway, his uncle in pursuit with the rifle loaded.

Nick spotted the remains of what used to be the remains of the Wii just outside the house and leapt for it, he had to get it! He looked through the still smoking console feverishly until something caught his eye, it was a golden ring imbedded into the console's main hard drive! He picked it up and examined it; "Is this?" he asked in amazement, it surly couldn't... It was Shara's ring from the game!

He thought of one way to revert himself and quickly slipped it on and began rubbing it furiously in the hopes that it was the right ring that would grant his wishes. A shadow came over him that caused the blue kitsune to turn around, a gun barrel in his face. Only one thought ran through his mind; _"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

At that point, Nick's body vanished in a wisp of smoke, leaving his uncle standing there, pointing his gun at a ruined Wii console...

---

Tails continued to fall when he landed on something soft and fluffy. He blinked in confusion, that fall should have killed him! With curiosity, the golden twin tailed fox looked at what he landed on to see three blue tails attached to a blue male kitsune that seemed rather lost. The tails were off the ground so he hopped down and looked to the kitsune, realisation coming to his eyes. He heard that he once had a brother named Bakuda, he wanted to believe it and the one time he cried for his help... He came!

Nick looked around confused; "Okay. Where am I no-WHOA! LEMMEGO! LEMMEGO! LEMMGO!" he cried in shock and fear, since someone just leapt on him from behind. He glanced behind him and his eyes widened while his face paled; "Tails!?" he asked.

Tails hugged his older brother; "I asked for you to help me... AND YOU CAME! YOU CAME!" he yelled happily; "My brother is back!" he yelled to the heavens in happiness.

'Bakuda' sweat dropped, colour returning to his face; "Uh oh..."

Tails smiled; "I didn't forget my promise! I hid it in the place where NONE could find it!" he said grabbing the blue kitsune's arm and pulling him along to a red and yellow plane.

Bakuda widened his eyes; "Hey Tails! Just wait a sec!" he complained just as Tails jumped into the plane. Bakuda sighed in defeat; "Better than standing here I guess." he muttered and jumped into the back seat, he always loved flying in planes.

_"Tails seems to know me, this storyline must have changed to fit that of the story I created. I wish one of the others could see me... HEY WAIT! Imagine if they could see me on TV or in a game! I'll make MILLIONS! That I wouldn't be able to spend... Sega would get all the credit." _he thought pouting, he thought hard to make up his main OC and now Sega would get all the credit? No fair!

He felt the plane taking off and realised how much of a good flier that his yellow companion was at flying an aircraft. They were soon high in the air and heading towards a dot in the air that eventually became a floating island in his eyes; "Floating Angel Island..." he murmured. He looked to Tails and he got thinking; _"If Tails knows me, then that might get me some answers."_

"Hey? Uhhh... Bro?" he asked, feeling weird, especially since he didn't mean to say that at all.

Tails looked at him by turning around, turning the plane on Autopilot; "Yeah?" he asked happily, he seemed to be in a good mood since Bakuda was with him now.

Bakuda blinked in confusion and smiled warmly; "What happened to me?" he asked innocently.

Tails shrugged; "You were here for awhile, adopted me as a brother then... Someone took you away." he said simply; "You asked me to look after your second most prized thing in the world to you. You didn't trust me with the first, whatever that is." he murmured, his ears drooping.

Bakuda smiled warmly and out of instinct, ruffled the kid's bangs; "YOU were the most precious thing little bro!" he smiled, but in his mind, he was thinking WHY he was calling someone he thought to be fictional 'bro'... But he suddenly became his OC, so he let that one go.

Tails smiled happily and turned back; "I missed you Bakuda." he smiled as he went in to land on the island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xev was lying in his room, looking at the white ceiling. The rest of his life was pretty boring and his schedule was overwhelmingly hectic, he couldn't write any of his stories anymore because of his assignments and projects.... worse, exams are coming up. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat up and went to his play station 2 and set in Shadow the Hedgehog, He envied the fictional world where heroes strive and had enough reason to fight for the people and die for. Yeah, the frustration of reality was more excruciating than a mighty and humiliating game over, in life there was no continue, no allies, no power ups, no hints but most of all..... There was no plot.

The true ending was bittersweet for him; it signified the end of a dream. The dream of being Shadow the Hedgehog. He clenched his teeth as he finally beat Devil doom, it was time to wake up. He threw the controller to the floor and went to his stash, taking out a Gun that he bought a few months ago and pointed it at his head. "I just.... Hate this world" He said with agitation.

_...Time Stopped..._

A large, octopus thing with a single eye hovered in front of him "Do you want to stay in a dream? Live in a dream? Live alongside "The Ultimate Life form?"" It asked.

"Yes" Xev replied "the real world is nothing to me.... all of the problems limit me to what I want to do.... I wish that I could never wake up from a dream that I cherish.... It's just too hard to live on! I don't know what to fight for, what to live for. Am I just an organism living in a world without fate and adventure?! I want to disappear, to disappear in a world where I can make my mark and make a huge difference. A world where... Live and Learn has meaning...."

"Then.... pull the trigger" It suggested "It takes bravery to live in my world, a bravery far stronger than any other. Resolve on who you want to be...."

And there, he could see himself having light blue fur and the bangs that he always wanted. His palms soon showed the pads of a fox....

Xev Smirked at this "This is where..... It all ends" He pulled the trigger and a pain surged through his whole body. He was literally shattered into pieces and the glass that he became, vanished into the thin air. Many hours later, Xev materialized again and appeared in a world where he could truly pursue his dreams unbound.... by human law.

---

Xev groaned in pain and clutched his head "OHHHHH MY HEAD! HE NEVER SAID THAT IT WOULD HURT....... THIS MUCH!" he shouted but as he was about to say another word, someone smacked him upside the head

"Ow! The hell!? What did you do that for?!" Xev asked as he turned his head towards an Ebony Hedgehog

"Shut up, they're still following us!" The hedgehog warned him still looking around "How's your head? I don't know how to use Chaos Heal yet so I wrapped a cloth around your wound for a while Skeith"

Xev.... well.... Skeith blinked, he then quickly looked at himself and saw that he was not human... rather, he was Mobian. Out of happiness, he raised both his hands "YATTA!" he shouted only to be smacked again by Shadow.

"Skeith.... I can resort to knocking you out.... it would hurt me more than you... trust me" He warned the fox, making him zip his mouth tight.

Skeith looked around a bit, seeing the various spotlights moving through various locations. He concluded that someone was looking for them; he looked at himself seeing the vulpine features of his OC. Light Blue Fur, the awesome bangs and the fluffy and bushy fox tail on his butt. Yeah, this was a dream come true. A dream that he longed for, now he can prove himself that he can stand up to the challenges and prove that he is not alone.

If he was in a coma, he would gladly never wake up.

If he was in exile, he would never go home.

If he was crazy, he would burn his sanity in the fires of hell.

If he was A Mobian..... He would never go and become human again.

"How's your head?" Shadow asked, examining the cloth on Skeith's head. The thought that this was just a game didn't bother Skeith, this was his world now, he was Shadow's relative and that's what's important. He couldn't care less if Sega ripped him off and made millions, the only thing that he wanted in return is to live forever in Mobius, live alongside his 'dad' as much as possible and go on different adventures against Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"Kind of painful" he answered, trying not to be much of a problem for the hedgehog "But still, Shadow? Can I ask what happened? My memories are all a blur" He rubbed the back of his neck, Skeith needed to know what really happened and what is the current situation in Mobius.

The Ultimate Life form raised a brow "I guess they really hit you hard enough" He sighed but then nodded before taking Skeith into a cave so that they could talk with more privacy "It's been a few years since you suddenly vanished without a trace and if you want details, I'll fill you in: you are **Project Ertop Mildron, **The Primal Life form. You were created from my blood sample that GUN forcefully took from me" Shadow continued, hoping that Skeith could cope with the truth "Your intended purpose was to become my 'Catalyst' whenever I need extra energy..... Of course I had enough of project issues and helped you escape the GUN facility. In other words, you're my Son and only Blood relative" he ended.

Skeith was about to burst in tears but shook his head "Tsk, I'd cry if I was related to Sonic" He pouted. He had his pride as a noble Shadow admirer and being the Ultimate Life form's child, he needed to keep the angst deep within the family.

This made Shadow grin "You haven't changed one bit Skeith, I'm glad to know that."

"So...." Skeith thought for a moment "How did I came here?" he asked, Skeith couldn't say that he shot himself in the head before becoming a partial stained glass artwork and appearing in the Sonic universe.

"I had a vision" Shadow answered "it showed me Angel island and nothing more, I don't take things like that lightly and quickly chaos controlled here and before I knew it, a portal appeared and you came down from it and after that? GUN soldiers came crashing by" Shadow ended to when Skeith woke up with the "Yatta" exclamation.

Skeith couldn't really believe it, he just took out his gun and pulled the trigger on his head and now he's the very person that he wanted to be. The afterlife was his nirvana, being with Shadow and trying to support him like how Tails would support Sonic would be his very duty, he will not fail the God who gave him this chance, he will show all of them what he's made of and sooner or later, everyone will be cheering 'All Hail Shadow'.

**There you have it. This story is going to be Co-Written by many people... The people that write these are going to have their names at the top of the chapter so you know where the credit goes to.**


	2. A New Companion

Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.

**Ever realised that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This Chapter was written by "Bakuda", "Omega 445" and "The Shattered Evoker".**

Charlie was lazing on his couch as usual he was on his Xbox playing on a sonic game when a cheap glitch killed him. As usual he lost his temper, went close to the screen and began to whine and curse as he went to turn it off. But as he did he noticed something shine, he was curious and so went to investigate. Charlie had a particular OC on fan fiction named Kyle a rather intelligent young triple tailed kitsune with advanced equipment, when he found the object it was a copy of the gun his OC Kyle had. He picked it up in curiosity but tried to drop it immediately when his hand started to feel strange, only to find that he couldn't! Nobody was in at that time so no one would see what was about to unfold...

He heard his bones cracking and changing shape his flesh crawled, he looked at his hand holding the gun as a layer of silver fur started to grow from it up his arm, he groaned in agony not even able to scream. He felt everything except his clothes change on his mutating form except from a large, air splitting rip and three chains of vertebra emerged from where his tailbone was to form 3 long proper tails which were quickly covered in flash and thick fur. His face became that of a fox similar to that of his favourite sonic character, Tails the fox. To finish, a certain watch appeared on his arm.

He looked at his new body in awe and shock; "This can't be real!" he cried but a large flash of white light blinded his vision when vast amounts of knowledge ransacked his memory banks in his brain. He clutched his head in pain with his newly gloved hands in pain when this occurred but had no time for anything else. He suddenly disappeared in a similar flash of light that came to his eyes, a next moment passed and Charlie was no longer in the room he was before...

-------------------

Bakuda looked out; "What the? Knuckles must NOT be happy his home has been invaded!" he said looking at the spotlights.

Tails nodded; "Yeah!" he said parking the plane is a secret place in the shrubbery then going out with Bakuda, a spotlight went over them like a fly to a zapper.

Bakuda covered his eyes from the light; "Watch it! That's bright!" he cried out loud. One reason he hated camera flashes...

Upon seeing the twin-tailed insignia of Tails plane, they gave up chasing after them.

-------------------

Skeith blinked "Wait..... Did you just say... Angel Island? Where's the guardian who's supposed to guard the master emeralds?" He asked. It was one of the greatest Plot holes that the Sonic community wanted to solve.

Shadow smirked a bit "That knuckle head must've been taking a nap, I know few people who could save energy even after getting enraged for a long time".

----------------

Bakuda breathed a sigh in relief and walked along the path, Tails brought him to a seemingly uninteresting rock but kicked it up, underneath was a safe imbedded in the ground! Tails opened it quickly with a password and dug into it; he then crawled out and held up a golden ball with four pale gold stars... Bakuda gasped; "MY DRAGONBALL!" he cried happily and ran over, he hugged Tails tightly as he took it, he knew that he could maybe get home with this...

He then let go; "Thanks bro!" he said and smiled at the ball happily until Tails pointed to something.

"Bakuda? What's that on your finger?" he asked.

Bakuda looked at it and saw the golden ring, he blinked and rubbed it; _"Might as well make a wish... I wish I knew if someone else was here in my position."_ he thought rubbing it.

Tails and Bakuda vanished the next second, reappearing ABOVE a certain pair...

-----------

Skeith was sleeping soundly against a rock as Shadow kept watch at the mouth of the cave. The fox never really had such comfortable sleep when he was in the 'Real World' even though he was sleeping against a rigid rock and unbeknownst to them Bakuda dropped like a rock on top of Skeith with Tails landed on Shadow. Tails rubbed his head; "Huh?" he asked and quickly got off the hedgehog; "Sorry Shadow!"

Bakuda groaned and rolled off of Skeith; "Ow... That hurt. Huh? OH! Sorry!" He yelped and jumped off of him; "Sorry!" he repeated.

Skeith yelped as Bakuda landed on him, he quickly got to his feet and summoned a barrage of Chaos Spears, his fangs were bared against the fox but after realizing that he wasn't of any threat, he dismissed the spears and rubbed his wound on his head.

Shadow glared at Tails and growled a bit as he rubbed his head "I suppose that wasn't a hostile action against me, is it Tails?" he asked, making his signature at crossing arms.'

Tails nodded and brushed himself; "I'm not sure how we got here in the first place." he said truthfully.

Bakuda sighed; "Yeah, Sorry about that. Wait a sec... You look familiar... Hold on, you... Are you Kleiner?!" he asked surprised as he looked at the light blue fox.

Shadow rolled his eyes "It's a good thing that you weren't Sonic or else someone's going to lose their quills.... and that someone is not me" He said as he brushed the dirt off himself.

Skeith raised a brow at him, did he knew his human version? Nah, it wasn't possible, he wasn't Xev anymore "Project Ertop Mildron, The Primal Life form.... But you can call me Skeith."

Tails laughed; "Stop being a killjoy Shadow!" he laughed childishly.

Bakuda blinked; "Okay. Just thought you were a friend of mine. His name that I came to learn was Evoker. 'The Shattered Evoker' to be precise." he explained

Shadow rolled his eyes "I have no sense of humour.... I only laugh when someone loses their eye"

Skeith gulped "SHH!" he added that with a glare.

--------

Bakuda blinked then looked up just as a bright flash and a silver Kitsune fell from above him; "AH!" he cried and tried to leap out of the way, but being in an anime, he somehow ran on the spot while flicking up dust.

The silver kitsune landed on him, he groaned loudly; "Where am I?" he asked confused and dazed from the sudden fall.

Skeith blinked "Lelouch of the rebellion!" He recognized the silver kitsune in a matter of seconds.

Tails sighed; "Why are you like that Shadow? You don't have to use violence you know..." He murmured not minding Bakuda at the present moment.

"Thank you Tails... now, I would be happy if you can make a cure for Maria's illness but sadly, no" Shadow turned back to Skeith then looked at Omega 445.

"OW! GEROFFME!" Bakuda cried in a muffled voice from underneath Kyle.

Tails pouted; "I'm sorry... I only wanted to help... I'm not a doctor..." he murmured softly while shifting his feet.

Skeith shook his head "Take your time Kyle." He smirked a bit at the scene.

Kyle rolled off then looked at the person he was on; "Wait... I recognise this furry anywhere" he said softly, thinking that this couldn't be real.

Bakuda sat up and flicked his head so his fur straightened; "Hey 'Skeith'? Remind me to kill you." he murmured angrily then looked to Kyle, his jaw dropped; "KYLE?! Does that mean that you're..." he asked then whispered in his ear so no one could hear; "Are you Charlie?" he asked unsure.

"Are you Nick?" he whispered back, wanting at least one person that he could talk to about his current situation.

Skeith smirked and walked beside Bakuda to whisper something "Unfortunately you can't do that" he said "I'm already dead Nick..... Don't take my afterlife away from me, well.... looks like you're still alive though."

"Nick" nodded; "Uh huh. Now, Charlie... Xev... How did you two get here? My transformation was quite painful, I still got the cramps." he murmured.

Skeith demonstrated how he got here, by shooting himself in the head. Shadow thought that he was just threatening them so he let it pass.

"My flesh is still crawling..... Now how do we get back?" he asked with his voice so quiet you could hardly hear it.

He shrugged; "Well... I got here because of this Ring. I think it is Shara's ring... I have already tried to go back with it but no luck. Maybe this can though..." he murmured and held up the Golden Dragonball; "Only one slight problem... I need all seven to use a wish... Either that or I sacrifice myself. But then I had two in the story and Dakuba did as well... So I need all seven if I want to go home too..." he explained sadly.

Kyle's head went huge "YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE!!!" he roared in anger, he didn't want to be a fictional character.

Skeith looked at them and shook his head "I'm not going back, if you find a way to get home.... just leave me here" He said as he sat down "I'm contented here in this world, home.... well..... There's nothing much to accomplish there, only failure and disappointment awaits me."

Tails blinked in confusion then looked to Shadow; "Get any of that?" he asked.

Bakuda gained a frustrated head vein; "HEY! I didn't expect this to happen! Don't pin it on me!" He yelled back, he somehow had his emotions higher than normal... He was angered easily by "Kyle's" loud yell in his face. He then looked to Skeith; "You... Really feel that way?" he asked softly wondering why a fellow Rp'er would not want to go back to their home world...

**There you have it. This story is going to be Co-Written by many people...**

**The people that write these are going to have their names at the top of the chapter so you know where the credit goes to.**


	3. Figureing things out, Badly

Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.

**Ever realised that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This Chapter was written by "Bakuda", "Omega 445", "Bolt the Wolf", "Makito Namikaze", "Echo the Hedgehog" and "The Shattered Evoker".**

Charlie, or in this case, Kyle sighed sadly; "Sorry" he said with his ears tilting against his head and his tails drooping to the ground.

Skeith nodded to Bakuda's question; "I have a lot that I could accomplish here, I could be a freedom fighter, A GUN agent... Even the leader of the Black Arms Army! But at home I don't have much of a choice." He said defiantly.

Nick nodded; "I'm sorry too. Don't worry, we'll get back. But from now on, we only call each other by our real names in private. Our OC's names in public. So... Feel anything different? I haven't trained under Kame-Senin but I know every move, every stance! I can feel power flowing through my veins..." he murmured, looking at his hands in awe. But when he realised that one of the people in the conversation had completely different goals... he looked to his fox friend on his left.

"Skeith, if you want to stay, I won't stop you. I just hope you know what you are doing." Bakuda murmured, Skeith nodded. Skeith no longer wished to be known as the human named Xev, but as a fox with immortality to his name... "The Unlimiter".

To answer Bakuda's question, Kyle started saying complex equations to do with quantum physics, only about thirty percent of what Kyle said made a slight lick of sense to him and that was only since he started Physical Science. Bakuda smirked when he was done; "What is Pi squared and how much pie do I get?" he joked then frowned; "I studied SO hard for my physics exam and you learn EVERYTHING in a few seconds! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He joke wailed. He then yawned loudly, his tails sagging as his ears went further down to his skull.

Bakuda sighed; "We better find somewhere to sleep. Tails? We're leaving. Can my friend Kyle come too?" he asked, he leaned to Skeith; "If you leave with us, those G.U.N. guys will find you. I wouldn't like a life where you are chased everywhere..." he murmured, trying to get Skeith to change his mind but with no luck.

Tails nodded before he heard Shadow's response; "Sure. I suppose those GUN guys concern you... Shadow can teleport them out when we can leave normally." He explained then started walking out of the cave.

Kyle nodded but his back itched suddenly, he reached behind him and pulled out the white Chaos Emerald from seemingly nowhere! "How did I... Oh right the hammer space." he mumbled, the space where Amy keeps her hammer.

Skeith frowned and reached behind him and suddenly pulled out an ice cream; "ICE CREAM!" he exclaimed in joy, immediately beginning to dig into the frozen beverage.

Bakuda sweat dropped at that sudden outburst with the frozen treat but was more excited with the white gemstone in Charlie's/Kyle's hand; "Cool! A Chaos Emerald! Let me try!" he said reaching into his Gi. He pulled out what seemed to be a rubber chicken... He shrugged then tried again... Pulling out a LIVE chicken! He threw that away in anger; "Stupid clucky! One more time..." he murmured then reached in once more, pulling out a dark Blue Chaos Emerald; "Figures I got this one..." He murmured, he always chose this emerald when he RPed with Bakuda. Now that he WAS Bakuda, it would make sense that he would carry it around.

While this was happening, Skeith took another ice cream and gave it to Shadow before taking another and offering it to Tails. Tails took it and sniffed it curiously; "I wonder where it came from... Oh well! Its spearmint! WHO CARES?!" he said and began licking it while walking out; "Thank you! Let's go Bakuda! And... Kyle was it?" he asked looking at the silver kitsune.

"Yeah, that's right," Kyle said taking a step forward but stumbling and just barely catching himself; "Whoa, This is tough." He murmured.

Bakuda looked at him while picking up the chicken he named: Clucky; "You'll get used to it, the tails sticking from the backside are more of a pain when you have learnt to walk without them." he explained softly so Tails couldn't hear. He then played a game of 'Kick the Chicken' while Kyle steadied himself.

When Kyle had fully learned on how Bakuda smirked and rubbed the ring on his finger; _"I wish Tails, Kyle... or Charlie and I were at Tails house with the tornado!" _he thought, he and his two companions vanished...

Kyle was surprised, he looked around in confusion to see Tails workshop, Tails, the tornado Bi-Plane and Bakuda looking at a ring on his finger; "What the?" he asked confused.

Bakuda smirked; "This ring is gonna come in handy! If I hadn't found it, I would be dead and up on tenterhooks by now with my innards fed to the dogs!" he laughed then paled the next second, actually getting the meaning of what he said; "We better find a way to change back before we leave." he murmured to Kyle, getting afraid as he thought of going back as a fox.

Kyle chuckled; "No kidding, if anyone can figure it out I can." he said boastfully, a trait he picked up from Kyle the kitsune, the kitsune he had became.

Bakuda nodded; "I wonder if I have the Shadowfox?" He murmured and dug into his gi, finding the small capsule; "YAY! But how can I drive with short legs? Why didn't I make a loophole for that?!" He cried smacking himself in the head at his stupidity.

Kyle immediately began laughing at the young kitsune, earning a glared from the foxified Saiyan; "Stop laughing! I bet you can't even fly the Tempest!" he said a little upset that his vehicle was useless to him.

Kyle scoffed; "That's what you think, but I had Kyle make it so a 7 year old could fly it, I'm 16 here." he reminded him.

Bakuda whined; "That's no fair! Why was I reverted back to a kid?!" he whined; "You didn't even write a story about Kyle!" he cried upset at the development.

"I may be 16 but there's still no real height difference between us, so I should be able to fix up the ShadowFox in no time and um... the only reason I haven't written anything is because I have no idea what to do" he said rubbing the back of his head blushing, he hadn't had the motivation to write the story of Kyle in... Well... Ever!

"At least your voice has broken in. Mine sounds all squeaky..." he murmured softly then decided to walk into the workshop; "It's getting dark. The time is different here and to tell the truth... I'm tired." he murmured; "Maybe when I wake up, this will be a weird dream." he muttered, dragging his tails along the ground in sorrow. Something was bothering him but he didn't want to talk right now.

Kyle didn't realise this and started stretching his leg muscles; "I feel great! I no longer feel like just lazing around.... Ok. Maybe a little of that." he admitted.

Bakuda smiled weakly; "Hey Charlie? Just so you know... You play your OC well." he murmured and walked in past the revolving shed door. He walked past a bedroom and saw Tails already asleep, he smiled warmly at his 'little brother'; "Sleep well..." he muttered softly.

"Bakuda" went to his own room and leapt onto a soft bed, his fur was his blanket. He sighed and crossed his left leg over his right to rest; "This hardly makes sense... Where? Where do... Where do I belong? Why do I have such fate? If Tails see's me as a brother then... That means the Wii processed "Light makes Shadow" in my story and that means... Dakuba. Is he here? Must I fight him? Am I destined to die? Why me? I won't see my parents again... I never got to apologize to Kenz, she must be thinking that my disappearance is her fault." he muttered, His eyes filled with tears and his younger body effecting his emotions. He just wanted to cry in the corner right now... He must be still eight years old.

"Charlie" was in the lounge, he was reading a book on extremely difficult physics and chemistry calculations. "Charlie?" Bakuda asked, peeking out the door, he still had tears in his eyes. He waved to him to signal for him to come with him; "I want to talk." he said softly. Charlie walked over curiously, he knew Bakuda had high emotions, and maybe it was affecting his friend.

Bakuda walked to his room, his tails still dragging behind him. He sat on his bed and kicked his leg out from underneath him and hitting the edge of the bed. He wanted someone that was in his position to talk to. Charlie/Kyle was the perfect person to talk to.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked in a soft caring voice, sitting next to Bakuda on the bed.

Bakuda sighed, he had to ask the question that bothered him, that would tell his fate; "Am I Nick? Or am I Bakuda?" he asked simply, he looked Kyle right in the eye.

Kyle's eyes furrowed at the question; "That's.... that's a point... could our lives as humans have been a dream?" he asked shrugging, he really wished that it wasn't he wanted to go home.

Nick nodded; "I hope not. This body seems alien to me. I also miss my family... And time is different like from Sonicx. Days would have passed, by now there would be a search for you and I all over the state and country. It'll be all over the news and no one would suspect that we are them. That is... IF it was real. I'M SO CONFUSED! AM I A FOX OR A HUMAN?!" he cried to the heavens in anguish.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his temples, especially when Bakuda asked; "....Charlie? Where do we belong? Has our entire life up until now been... A lie?"

Charlie in the silver kitsune's body rubbed them more furiously; "Man, this is giving me a headache." He muttered angrily.

Nick looked away from him; "I thought it was best to ask you, you should know more about dimensional travel. At the present time, I have only done it once if my story was my actual life." he murmured softly. This mystery was too much for them to solve right now.

---

A boy was reclining in a chair out in a field, his name was Jake. He had just successfully avoided his brother by getting out of the house, remembering to pick up a chair and a granola bar on his flight out was a nice bonus. "Damn, here goes another half a day baking in the heat. This is Wisconsin! Isn't it supposed to be cooler!?"

He sighed and leaned back some more. "One day, aliens sure as hell better come down and beam me up. I'd fit in way better on some other planet, frankly, this one SUCKS!" this statement caused him to think to one of the small bright spots in daily life, when he could get on the computer, Fan fiction. Man wasn't that a cool place, people who understood or at least politely not say anything about him. _I wonder if anywhere in the universe there are people like my Oc's. That would be as awesome as it would be weird. _

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by a far off sounding shout. "Hell in a hand basket, he's coming..." he rolled off the chair and began sneaking through the various weeds, if he could just make it to the road... _Wait a second, why does this shirt feel so tight? It's supposed to be a size to big! _

Looking down at the tight outfit, he noticed quite a difference to the white shirt and blue jeans he was wearing before. It was a Gi! It was red, but trimmed with red around the hand holes, leg holes, and the front flap. There was also a black circle in the middle of it; half on one flap half on the other. "My karate gi is supposed to be black, and I didn't put it on!"

His thoughts once again interrupted by a much closer sounding shout, Jake took off as fast as his legs could carry him towards the road, cursing his short stature and unnecessarily tight new outfit.

"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET TO YOU! ** DEAD! YOU GAY ** NERD" the elder brother bellowed

Weeds whipped his face, causing small scratches to form, but he ignored them, used to pain. As He finally got to the road, cars were whipping by. Rush hour was taking many adults home from work, making crossing the road impossible. Jake swore every curse word he knew in rapid succession.

The large form of his brother was heard crashing through the weeds. The boy looked up at the sky and gave a final silent plea. _I can't take all this anymore, I just wish I could leave this entire dimension behind, start somewhere new, somewhere where actions, not look's determines a person's life... _Jake took a leap of faith into oncoming traffic, not noticing the light that appeared in front of him... or the white fur creeping up his legs...

An endless tunnel of light surrounded him, blinding him. _So this is what death is like... Not quite what I thought it would be. Shouldn't I be in excruciating p-AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! _He screamed in his mind, his mouth not able to get the air to scream.

Jake looked down and for the first time saw the white fur climbing up his legs, his foot shifted until it was a pinkish colour, only four toes remained, each topped with a small claw. He could feel the hair grow underneath the Gi, His form slimming down as it reached his arms. His hands still had five digits, but it was slimmer, and they had claws. Still trying in vain to scream, the transformation reached his head. His human skull expanding outward, forming a muzzle. His teeth become sharper, the nose became small and pink. The boy tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't, for even they changed. Becoming larger and almond shaped. Finally, his already large ears moved to the top of his head, turning into mouse ears. The pain finally stopped with the addition of a black collar, and one single piece of silver medal in the middle of it appearing around his neck.

At the end of the tunnel there was no black, just an endless sea of green that the newly formed mouse plunged into.

**~~Indeterminable amount of time later~~**

Cream the Rabbit skipped happily through a field, her mother had let her go out to play and Cheese was at the veterinarian's office, so she planned to gather flowers for the Chao's return. A flash of light blossomed in the distance, and the rabbit could see a speck falling from it. Ever curious from her adventures with the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog, she went to investigate.

It didn't much time at all for her to reach the spot, because the flash and speck had been small, rather than far away. Searching among the grass she saw a small white mouse lying on his back on the ground.

"Awww, how cute! Where did you come from little guy?"

Jake finally awoke his vision fuzzy. Above him was a massive tan object, the fuzziness cleared away in just a second, leaving him staring in disbelief at the enormous face of Cream! Looking down, he saw his reflection in a dewdrop on a grass stalk, distorted as it was, he could still tell his change. His rational mind screamed out that this was impossible, completely and utterly impossible. But the rest yelled out 'Wish granted bucko, and they threw in the added bonus of making you Quake.'

Cream repeated her question, reaching her hand out to pick up the animal.

"What?" Jake/Quake mumbled, finally finding his voice.

"Awww, you can talk!" She chattered happily.

The part of his brain that always wanted something along these lines to happen immediately assumed control. "Sure I can! I'm... Magical!"

"Magical?"

"Mmhmm. I came from a distant land Cream."

"You know my name? Oh... Magic."

Quake grinned, _"Wait... Did I just think of myself as? Screw it! This is my dream come true! I am Jake no longer, I'm free!"_

"I'm going to take you home! Mommy will want to see you too!" Cream lifted Quake off the ground and gave what he thought of as a 'Death-Glomp'

"Plmf stpf." he croaked out.

"Oh! Sorry! Do you have a name Mr?"

"J-... Quake, Quake the Rover."

---

Boston stared at the blinking screen that presented the Final Boss stage of the well-known video-game, 'Sonic Adventure 2'. After only about three days of playing this fast-paced action-packed game, he was about beat the game for the fourth time. His eyes were glued to the screen as he pressed several buttons several buttons rapidly, knowing which buttons to press without even the slightest glance at the controller, a skill that was required in the video-gaming universe.

He didn't often stop this constant trance into the screen as he fought against the Biolizard as Super Sonic and Super Shadow, who were his favourite characters in the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' franchise. Only when a brown lock of hair from his moppish thick brown hair got into his face did he pause the game and wack it back into place. Boston's blue-green were squinting in concentration, although he had beat the game before it was still fairly difficult, he couldn't risk losing his concentration. However, he was ALWAYS like this when playing the final boss of a video-game.

He wore a thin gray open jacket a plain, food-stained white shirt, ranging from cheese, chocolate, and soda stains. This was his lucky shirt; he had beaten 'Sonic Riders' wearing this shirt. Boston never washed it, saying the luck will vanish with the stains of victory. He also wore black sweat-pants.

Then, as Boston delivered the final blow to the Biolizard as Super Sonic, he cheered, "WOOHOO!! I won, I won, I won. Take that lizard slime!" he threw the GameCube controller into the air in happiness as the final cut scene began.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow zoomed to the Space Colony ARK with amazing speed; a bright light surrounded the both of them as they flew to the giant space-colony. Maria's voice broke through the colossal racket of the Colony crashing through the Earth's atmosphere, asking Shadow to give the Earthlings a chance to be happy.

Boston started feeling sadness in his core, "So sad..."

Slowly the GameCube consol started glowing lightly, but not enough for Boston to notice. Then as the two most powerful beings on the planet collided with the Space Colony ARK, the consol began glowing more brightly, enough for him to notice.

"Holy Bananas! What's going on?!"

"Now Shadow!' Super Sonic yelled from the screen as the Consol glowed even more brightly.

"What's Happening?!" Boston screamed as he edged away from the glowing console.

"_CHAOS.... CONTROL!!!!" _The two almighty Super hedgehogs screamed as their power exploded at the Colony ARK.

"Hoooolllyyyy.... CRAAAPP!!!" Boston yelled in terror as the Console's giant light engulfed him as well.

Once the great light of the console vanished, it revealed Boston long gone from the sight, the console sparking violently but still the cut scene went on:

Super Shadow fell to the planet, out of energy, uttering, "Maria...This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you..." the light of Super Shadow made as he fell twinkled. And the Colony reappeared far above the planet's atmosphere saving the planet from harm. Then, with one more spark, the T.V and GameCube died, the screen going black.

_**Meanwhile, above Mobius' Atmosphere...**_

A bright light bursted out above the great blue planet and an unconscious white hedgehog fell from the golden wormhole. He was sucked into the planet by its almighty gravity. Slowly, the white hedgehog began to awaken.

"What... the...?" he mumbled to himself as his eyes snapped open, "HOLY CRAP!" he screamed as he noticed he was falling through the Earth's atmosphere.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!" The hedgehog screamed as he started burning up from flying through the atmosphere, "I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!"

His clothes started burning, the pants gone quickly, and the undershirt and jacket not long after, "MY LUCKY SHIRT!! NOOO!!!" he screamed as he plummeted.

"Great... Looks like I'm gonna die here.... Goodbye, I really didn't want it to end like this..." The hedgehog grumbled, as a tear tread down his face in fear as realization hit him he was about to die.

Then, out of pure instinct, his eyes started glowing. He felt power surge through his veins as he curled up into a ball. _"Chaos.... CONTROL!!"_ he screamed as thrusted his arms and legs outward.

With a bright flash, the white hedgehog vanished from sight.

**There you have it. This story is going to be Co-Written by many people...**

**The people that write these are going to have their names at the top of the chapter so you know where the credit goes to.**


	4. Do We Belong?

**Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.**

**Ever realised that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

Hope you enjoy!

**This Chapter was written by: Bolt the Wolf, Makito Namikaze, The Shattered Evoker, and Bakuda!**

Skeith and Shadow smirked; they were used to being alone despite the numerous people in the area. Even if there was a chance to leave Mobius, Skeith will never try and take it. He and Shadow only have each other and they will have to take care of each other from now on.

Shadow threw him the green Chaos Emerald that was hidden deep inside his quills and crossed arms "I hope that your skills aren't rusty since you left" He said with expectation, losing some of your memories were a big problem when it comes to unlocking your powers.

"Don't worry; I had time to make up things" Skeith smirked as he tapped into the Emerald's power "ZERO SHIFT!" He said and a second later, he and Shadow vanished. Since he had no Idea on where to go and being a Tails fan, he Zero Shifted to Tails' House just beside Bakuda only to be smacked by Shadow "You Blue idiot, Sonic might be here!"

--------

"Hey kid... Kid! LIGHT!!!" A rouge an angry voice coming from a certain familiar echidna screamed into Boston's ears, waking him up.

"Uuuuuuggghhhh... I don't want to go to school, Dad... Five more minutes..." Boston replied, rolling over and rubbing his new white fur into the soil of the ground.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!" The voice screamed.

Boston's new incredibly sensitive ears reacted very badly to the screaming, "YAH!!!" he jumped in terror, waking, "I'm up, I'm up, don't yell Daaaaaa- WHAT THE HELL?! Knuckles the Echidna!!"

Boston stared at the bright red Echidna standing in front of him, a white collar-like birthmark around the Echidna's neck, who also wore red-green shoes with something looking like a LEGO piece where the laces should've been.

"Heh, must be surprised to see me, Light. It's been awhile since I trained you to be the next guardian, hasn't it?" 'Knuckles asked with a smirk.

"What? What're you talking about?! My name is Boston not Liiiii-HOLY JEEVES!" Boston/Light screamed as he noticed his now gloved hands since he threw them up in anger. He had two inhibitor rings around his wrists, very similar to Shadow, except the red tags were a dark blue. He then moved his eyes to his fur covered arms, a blue streak of fur going up each of them, similar to how his quills went. Boston/Light looked down at his legs to see two hover boots very similar to Shadow's as well, except for the red was blue on his shoes. He felt his face all-over; "Holy Jeeves.... I am Light the Hedgehog."

"As strange as always. I'm interested to what you did while you were sent to that alternate dimension.... It must've been a thrilling tale if you awoke your 'Instinct Mode'," Knuckles explained with a smile, interesting to hear the war-tale.

"Ok... Well, um, Knuckles? Can you tell what happened before I left? I remember you and stuff... But the rest is kind of blurry." Light/Boston mumbled, deciding he should at least gain a friend and know what he was dealing with before trying to get back home.

"Alright. Fine then. 5 years ago, the Master Emerald starting glowing brightly, more energy than I had seen since it had to stop the Chaos Emeralds the last time. Then, suddenly you bursted from the Master Emerald, surrounded in a bright light. You looked in a lot of pain so I took you back to my small home and got you back on your feet. After that you explained what had happened in your time... You remember at least that, right?"

"Yeah..." Light/Boston grumbled, clenching his fist in anger.

"Right, so hearing you were immortal I started thinking, since my clan was destroyed, there was nearly no way I could have a child to take my place. So, I decided you would be my back-up next guardian in case I didn't provide a new echidna to guard the Emerald. So, I trained you in the arts of Ranmyako Emerudo Style martial arts. You already had some good training from Robotnik's Great-Great-Great-Grand-Nephew, but you still had a hard time.

"Then, one day. You just vanished, I'm not sure how but I heard a voice, a really weird voice tell me something; tell me you couldn't be here anymore. So, after that, life sunk back to normal." Knuckles shrugged.

"But, all I remember so far is just falling into the planet's Atmosphere and being surrounded by lot's of flames." Light/Boston grumbled.

"Hmph, from what I can tell, as you were falling you activated you're Chaos powers using instinct and teleported yourself onto my island, feeling that was the safest place to go." Knuckles grumbled.

"Whaaaat? Oh yeah! Right. Chaos Powers... _Remember Boston, you're Light here." _He thought.

Then suddenly, a loud explosion rang out from the outside, "Damn it! They've found my home.... They better not have disturbed the Master Emerald!!" Knuckles yelled in a rage, "Let's go, Light!"

"But... I don't know how to fight..." Light grumbled as he followed Knuckles, knowing this was the dumbest thing he could do in his life, but it was either follow Knuckles and figure out who 'They' were, or have the Echidna drag him to the scene. Well... Maybe he would learn how to fight on instinct like his OC 'Makito' did in a Forum called 'Rise of the Keepers' back home.

And due to some plot hole in the Sonic Universe, Skeith and Shadow appeared beside Light and Knuckles. When Skeith looked at Light, he immediately recognized the Makito Namikaze RP'er and went to his side "Don't tell me you committed Suicide too, Mak?" he whispered so that Shadow and Knuckles couldn't hear them.

"Hmph, Shadow, it's so, 'Good' to see you again." Knuckles grumbled to the ebony hedgehog, angry Shadow had located the Echidna's home, hidden behind the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Evoker...?" Light/Boston blinked as he stared at Skeith, confused why a blue fox who looked similair to his fellow Rp'ers main OC: Skeith would refer to him as 'Mak', unless said person who he had mentioned known as 'The Shattered Evoker' and in the same situation he was in.

Shadow crossed arms and shook his head "it wasn't me who led me here" he pointed at Skeith "it was him who Chaos Controlled.... well.... Zero shifted me here" He said. Not really caring about the Master Emerald.

"Shh!" Skeith quickly hushed him "Wow, First it was Bakuda then Omega and now you? Wow, and I thought Sonic 2006 had too many people in it" He said as he examined Light, looking over his features. It was definitely weird to see the OC of a fellow Rp'er in person.

"Bakuda and Omega are here?!" Light whispered in a shocked voice, "Wow...Weird. Ya know, I never imagined Light to have blue streaks on his arms and legs to, but it's a nice touch... Hey Evo, can you slap me I need to make sure I'm not dreaming. I didn't want Knuckles to do it cause..... That would have hurt... A LOT!" Light muttered.

Skeith blinked and smacked him upside the head but not that strong, he was worried about Knuckles' hostility to Shadow and maybe to him in a 'relative' fashion. "There!" he said as he ended the smack and then looked at his tail and started wagging it "it feels so natural don't you think?" he asked "I could tap into my powers and wag my tail as if I have been using them for a long time now."

"YOUCH!" Light exclaimed as he gripped his head, "Yeah... Ouch... *gulp* yeah... I'm not dreaming. Hey, wait, that didn't hurt as much as it normally would! Wow! I must be getting more in touch with this body every second! Well, not for me, I can barely feel my tail. And well maybe it's because I just woke up, but I can't even feel my powers existing, I thought I'd feel this weird pull in my stomach or something."

"Well, while you're here, you might as well help me and my apprentice fight off these idiotic humans while were here..." Knuckles growled at the Ebony Hedgehog, ready to fight him if he left in this situation.

Shadow nodded "I think Skeith can spare enough Chaos Energy for all of us to fight off the humans, He isn't related to me without good reason you know?" He said to Knuckles.

Knuckles growled, "Skeith isn't the only one here related to you." He smirked, "Yep, good old' Light here has your Chaos Energy from being you're 'Son' and then he has 10x more from my incredibly successful training!" he gloated.

Shadow didn't talk back, the only way to stop The Red's ramblings is to not provoke him and keep quiet, he just turned his head towards Skeith, he being created only for the purpose of supplying him with Chaos Energy was similar to Shadow's true Purpose.... to Heal Maria of her illness.

"Hey! It's rude to just end a conversation like that, Shadow." The Red Echidna growled, anger set into his voice.

Skeith nodded "So what are you gonna do after this? Go back to reality?" He asked.

"Go back. I mean, I got to think about my parents, with the whole time-change and everything, I could've been gone for days by now!" Light mumbled, worrying about his parent's well-being, no matter how cool it would be to live in this world.

"Cool down a bit Knuckles, I did agree to help you fend off the Humans" Shadow said, neutrality was in his voice.

Skeith nodded "Okay, I understand but please, if you do find a way back.... Leave me here. "

"OK, I'll respect your decision, since I know pretty much nothing about your life..." Light shrugged, not knowing Skeith's current relationship with his parents.

"Whatever..." Knuckles grumbled, "Hurry up Light, we don't have all day!"

Shadow too waited for Skeith, He chuckled and nodded to him. He knew what The Ultimate Life form meant and took out the Chaos Emerald. "You know what's special about Skeith?" Shadow asked Knuckles "He doesn't mind being second place and acknowledges any type of defeat but even so.... he's the type that never backs down until the end"

Skeith tapped into the emerald's power and absorbed its energy, adding into his reserve. Everything went very well like he imagined his OC, He then began to glow bright yellow but it wasn't a super form, it was the colour of his Chaos Energy.

"CHAOS UNLIMITED!" He shouted, Giving Shadow, Knuckles and Light a massive amount of Chaos Energy thus boosting their powers and abilities.

The feeling of this power made Shadow excited and grinned; "Let us show them the Ultimate Power!"

"Holy Bannas! I feel great!" Light cheered as he jumped a summer saluted in a circle several times and landed graceful on his feet, "Man, this is awesome!"

Knuckles growled, "Alright then, it's four on 60 at the least, pretty fair odds given our current conditions. We need to make sure all of the Master Emerald's energy remains in it's gem form, if any energy is removed, we destroy whatever's holding it." Knuckles walked over to one of the walls in the cave, "Now... Anyone have any objections?" he asked.

"Um, do we have to fight?" Light asked raising his hand.

"YES WE DO!! I thought I told you to lose your Pacifistism!" Knuckles screamed at his student.

"Alright, alright, just don't yell. Yeesh." Light complained. His glowing blue aura strengthening as he tensed after another explosion sounded out.

"Then, let's go." Knuckles stated as he punched the wall he was facing, causing it to crack and crumble, revealing the scattered forces of the G.U.N Scientists and soldiers as they approached the almighty Master Emerald sitting in its shrine.

Skeith and Shadow stood side by side and looked at the G.U.N. soldiers before smirking "Are you ready for this Skeith?" He asked as he adjusted his wrist rings.

Skeith nodded and assumed his starting position on all fours; "Right beside you Shadow" he said smiling, when they knew the time was right, they lunged at the soldiers with incredible speed and created a massive sonic boom that trailed them as they went and attacked the invaders.

"CRITICAL STRIKE!" Shadow and Skeith shouted at the same time.

"YYEEERAHH!" Knuckles screamed as he launched himself at the G.U.N soldiers. As he started to descend from his giant leap into the air, he punched a soldier in the face kicking the one next to the first, "Take that, wimps!"

"Oh, well, here goes nothing!" Light grumbled as he charged a group of G.U.N soldiers only running at a human sprint level.

Shadow and Skeith were literally going through a hit and run routine, smashing into each other to destroy the Mech-bots that were approaching, Chaos Unlimiter proved its worth in large numbers of enemies.

"Take this ya weaklings!" Knuckles screamed as he bashed his opponents with fist after fist, throwing the occasional kick and chucking an unconscious solider at another, "Looks like I might break the world record for most G.U.N soldiers whopped in a 30 minute time-span!"

Light still charged at the soldiers as they fired, "AH!!" Light yelled as he threw his arms in front of his face, a shield of blue energy flashing before him, stoping the bullets. Glancing past his arms, "Sweet! Chaos Shield!"

As he let the shield fade and attacked again another bullet was fired at him from behind, jumping at the last second with amazing speed, the white hedgehog dodged it, "Man, this is great!"

Shadow and Skeith stopped beside each other and looked around. Surely G.U.N. isn't serious about sending this ample force just to take the Master Emerald did they?

Curling into a ball, Light began glowing more brightly as he yelled, _"CHAOS HOMING ATTACK!"_ and launched himself down into his group, crashing into the ground in the centre he yelled, "STEEEERIIKE!" as the shockwave blasted his opponents away.

The men started to retreat just as the effect of 'Chaos Unlimited' wore off on their bodies. Light didn't really have the strength to stand, his strength ebbing away from his body, the Chaos Unlimiter taking most of the hedgehog's energy he had before, "Uhhhhhgggggg, I feel like I just sprinted 6 miles and decided to lay down for awhile...' He groaned.

Knuckles cheered in victory as the soldiers retreated, standing atop the Master Emerald's Shrine "Ha! Idiotic Humans!" Knuckles yelled out chucking a fist sized rock at one of their vehicles, using his herculean strength the rock was thrown at such a velocity it caused the vehicle to explode.

"And never come ba- Gah... Gah... Gah..." Knuckles panted as he suddenly fell to his knees in exhaustion, heavily weakened from the energy-loss, "Good thing they retreated when they did..." He muttered.

That was one of Chaos Unlimited side effects, Skeith hadn't made it an all powerful booster and needed to create a massive plot hole in order to remove the draining after effect of Chaos Unlimiter. Shadow went to Skeith's side and ruffled his bangs "You really overdid it this time, practice a lot" he suggested. Skeith nodded and rested against a wall.

Knuckles groaned as he leaned against a stone pillar on the Shrine's top, breathing heavily, "That's one of the most-huff, huff- dangerous Chaos Techniques I've seen yet, if-huff, huff- you didn't win the battle before -huff, huff- the energy went out, you lose... Defiantly a- huff, huff- last resort..." he murmured.

Skeith shook his head at Knuckles "This side effect wasn't here before, I could use Chaos Unlimiter without the power down effect."

Knuckles closed his eyes, "That version is probably much weaker. Still, it is best to use that only when it is absolutely needed." he muttered as he sat there by the Master Emerald, said emerald's mere presence slowly started to heal his fatigue.

Skeith nodded "Hey Knuckles..." He thought for a moment "Can you permit me to stay here near the emerald for a while? I want to know if my Chaos Energy is not pure enough for Transfer." He has a point, transferring Chaos Energy to another person was like blood transfusion, if you're careless and you don't give the other person with the matching blood type, fatal consequences can happen. Skeith wanted his Energy to mold like the Master Emerald's where it can be used by all without any harm. He needed his power to be diluted and pure enough for Chaos Unlimiter.

Knuckles opened one eye, staring at him coldly and with pure concentration as if examining his entire existence and soul. As a semi-heavy breeze blew past the area, and his dreadlocks swayed to the side, "Fine, just don't touch it."

"O-of course if you don't want to... I can understand...." He wasn't really sure if Knuckles truly granted him permission. He needed full consent of the guardian; "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to go and pass out so don't touch it." Knuckles said calmly, as if he hadn't just said the energy could possibly kill Kleiner, "The energy sometimes shocks the ones who touch it sometimes. So much they're overwhelmed and pass out for awhile. Like a day or two."

Light slid into a fetal position, still leaning against the wall; "I just want to sleep, but then I might wake up if this is a dream." He mumbled, he liked this place but missed his home.

Light stretched and yawned, "Well, nice talking to ya Echo, but I just gotta good feeling this isn't a dream." he rubbed the spot Skeith had hit him earliar, "So, I'm gonna turn in for the night." he turned and walked towards the shrine.

"_I really, really, really, REALLY hope this isn't a dream, athough I feel a little guilty for making my parents worry about me so much. _

_But, when I go back I might get Light into a couple games or two! That'll be really cool, even though SEGA will take all the credit, it'll be a ton of fun to have Light be in a game and play as him... After I was, ya know, HIM for awhile."_

"Oh. Thanks Knux! Can I call you that?" He twiddled his fingers together, it was weird calling Knuckles: Knux.... IN PERSON! Sure he'd call him Knux in forums and fanfics but this was reality...

"If you want to annoy me, then yes." Knuckles answered, opening his right eye again, staring at him with his bright purple eye. He showed no anger in his eyes but expectation was present though.

Skeith immediately raised his hands in surrender "Okay, I gives!" he cried, he didn't want a fist implanted into him.

"Alright then, Come up to the top step and sit there." Knuckles said, pointing to the stone-pillar across from where he was sitting, "That's as close as you'll be getting to it."

While Shadow was sleeping on top of a tree, Skeith nodded and went to that spot which Knuckles indicated feeling the Chaos Energy flow through him and began a 'dialysis' on himself quietly.

I hope you realize you're one of the very few people in the entire universe that get to feel the Master Emeralds almighty power..." Knuckles utterd to Skeith, closing his eyes as he basked in the light of the Master Emerald, though it looked like he was just leaning against the stone pillar eyes closed and arms folded.

Skeith nodded and continued his inner training and was deep in thought; "_Well I am a freak and a GUN project, I was designed to harvest and store a massive amount of Chaos Energy for Shadow the hedgehog.... actually.... Shadow CAN transform into Hyper Shadow using the Master Emerald in Nazo Unleashed but now... wait. Oh no.... NAZO! I hope I'm wrong but there is a possibility that Nazo isn't just an unused Character!"_ he thought panicked, but tried to brush it aside.

Knuckles himself was in deep thought as well; "_Where the hell could Light have left too? And who could've taken him from this world? And why would they? So many questions, so little answers. Maybe Light knows the answers, but it seems like his memory was damaged. Amnesia is just so annoying some times."_ Knuckles opened one eye glancing at Shadow then closing it; "_He would know."_

Skeith was now glowing but his aura had a pure atmosphere and didn't seem to be owned by any emotions. Knuckles opened one of his eyes, smirking, "Purification..." he muttered as the giant gem next to him sparked golden for about half a second. It was taking in Skeith's Chaos Energy and purifying it into: Master Energy

Skeith continued purifying his energy; he was deep in meditation and accepted the need to make sure that no one would get hurt in the after effects of Chaos Unlimiter. It wasn't about power; it was about Skeith's resolve to support Shadow and the others.

Knuckles stared at Skeith, it had been awhile since anyone had been purified, but sadly, that person had lost their Master Energy short after the summing of the great power.

When Skeith thought that he was fully purified, he snapped out of his meditation but for some unknown reason, The Master energy soon dissipated and returned to Chaos energy. When it all went back to Chaos Energy, he sighed deeply "There goes the character development stage" He said in disappointment.

"Do you want to make it... Permanent?" Knuckles asked slowly.

Skeith blinked and looked at Knuckles "Pardon? Mr. Knuckles?" he asked.

"Do you want to completely replace your Chaos Energy with Master Energy? Or do you want to be taught how to bring Master Energy out on your command?" Knuckles asked, staring at Skeith with a dead-serious eye, he offered this to the last but he said Chaos Energy was fine.

Skeith blinked for a second before realizing Knuckle's seriousness and nodded "Yes, I want to... I can't use Chaos Unlimiter while giving my friends a great risk after using it, Master Energy can be used by anyone and there will be little to no effects once Chaos Unlimiter is finished.... what should I do to change my Energy?"

Knuckles stood up, staring down at Skeith with both eyes now, his fist sparking green for a mere moment he stated; "You must become one with Nature."

Skeith looked up at him "Become one..... With nature?" he asked.

"Yes, you must absorb the very power of the planet around you." Knuckles stated calmly; "The Master Emerald is just a physical embodiment of the planet's very essence, if an animal can learn to become one with nature, then they can access Master Energy wherever you go, sometimes it goes to a length where you're life-force is powers by Master Energy instead of Chaos." Knuckles explained.

Skeith listened to Knuckles intently, realizing that the Master Emerald's energy is that one that nourishes Angel Island and keeps its forest green despite the old age of the island itself.

"Now, do you want to have this power? Few have ever gained this power, and it's my duty to spread the Master Emerald's light...." Knuckles said, outstretching his hand to Skeith, "That is the only reason you're getting this power, to spread its light."

"Now, do you want to have this power? Few have ever gained this power and it's my duty to spread the Master Emerald's light...." Knuckles said, outstretching his hand to Skeith, "That is the only reason you're getting this power, to spread its light."

Skeith looked at his hand and nodded "Yes, I want to have this power."_For everyone_ this was going to be his resolve. Skeith was ready to take on any challenge that is presented to him.

He said simply and turned around, walking down the steps of the Master Emerald Shrine, his shoes making a soft _'clack' _sound as they collided with the ground. AS he reached the last step, he halted, "Are you coming?"

Shadow shifted a bit and noticed Skeith follow Knuckles; "There was no WAY he was going to let the knuckle head teach him something with him around..... _I mean I'm his BIOLOGICAL FATHER! He was taken from my blood and I need to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." _He thought.

Knuckles lead Skeith to the forest, out of the clearing that held the shrine of the Master Emerald. The ground was wet and damp from past raining and morning dew that never got the chance to dry. The Echidna's shoes made a small _squish_ sound as they pressed into the muddy ground. "The First Part of your training is meditation."

"_Meditation? I guess it's for soul searching." _Skeith nodded and sat down in and Indian seat before he started to meditate, unlike the Main Character in some popular ninja series, Skeith was patient and took heart the training that Knuckles gave him. Soon, he entered in a deep trance where the outside world wasn't bothering his consciousness and began to feel Mobius.

Knuckles turned around to face the blue fox, "Wasn't where I planned to have meditate, but it's ok."

At this point, Skeith could see the entire island in a bright green colour the same colour as the Master Emerald. It was a strange sight, being able to see everything with one's mind, although it was like looking at one thing, one could still see of everything around him. It was a rather fascinating occurrence.

The blades of grasses where not seen, they were only represented by green patches of energy. The bugs and smaller life-forms just couldn't even be sensed, the foxes concentration not immense enough for him to see these incredibly small organisms. The trees where all represented separately, the life-forms of the others in the clearing could be felt as well. Until the blue fox concentrated and expanded his sight this would be all he could see.

Skeith was calm like he never was before, until of course... "OOOOOOOOOUCH!" he snapped out of it, picking at something out of his fur.

Knuckles jumped in surprise, he had been in a meditative state as well, not wanting to stare at Skeith all day. So, the boy's screaming made him jump in surprise, "What the whoosits?!" he looked around frantically, "Oh, what'd you see?" he asked curiously.

"A tick bit me!" he shouted as he removed the parasite out of his skin, he now knew the horrors of having fur. "Sorry but can we change locations Mr. Knuckles? I don't think I can meditate with this kind of interference.... I'd gladly shower in a waterfall though."

"Well, I was leading you towards a Waterfall, but then you sat down and I didn't feel like correcting you. Come on." Knuckles stated in his ever-present calm and focused voice as he turned around and resumed his walking towards the Waterfall, which could be heard.

Skeith scratched the bite mark on his skin and followed Knuckles to the waterfall, after a few minutes of walking he could now hear the sound of the crashing water of the falls.

Shadow in the other hand was growling as he tried to swat off a swarm of Mosquitoes, he now officially hates Angel Island.

As Knuckles brushed the braches in front of him away it revealed a giant serene and beautiful lake, with water only rippled by the remains of the waves created by the roaring waterfall. Several hundred yards away, at the other side of the lake was a giant downpour of water. It was damper in this area, proven by the two's fur already becoming wet after 2 minutes of being the area.

About 8 yards into the lake there a stone pillar that just breached the water's surface by 4 ft. Despite its surroundings the pillar was remarkably dry and was probably very hot from being bathed in the sun for the entire day.

Knuckles pointed to the pillar, "There, you will meditate." He said simply.

Skeith was marvelled at the sight and looked around before nodding towards Knuckles; he decided to take off his coat, shoes and pants before going towards the pillar in his shorts. It seemed safe enough and stable, he then went under the downpour of the current, giving him tremendous pressure that he had difficulty in keeping his posture but didn't give up and sat properly and slowly tried to meditate despite the harsh downpour of the water. Having wet fur was a totally different experience; Skeith concluded that he will be all fuzzy when he gets out.

Knuckles watched Skeith silently, if the boy was going to learn anything he would have to do it on his own. Knuckles was only there to light the way.

Skeith soon adapted to the surroundings and found a way to meditate amidst the thunderous water of the falls. He was now deep in trance.

Knuckles smirked, this kid was good and the spreading of the Master Emerald's light would go smoothly if someone this mentally focused was operating the whole thing.

He set all of his emotions aside and continued on his empty and relaxing meditation, wait.... why was he relaxed when he was under a raging waterfall? It was unbelievable but it was happening to him!

Then as the same relaxation came over Skeith from before, he went into same trance as before. Seeing everything in green and now seeing the very small details included.

Knuckles slid into a sitting position, still leaning against the tall sturdy tree. Closing his bright purple eyes, he gained a very light green glow around his body. This caused him to a much more recognizable force in Skeith's vision, almost distorting the things around the echidna.

Skeith now focused more on the Echidna, looking over the Guardian's features. Never before did he manage to see a Sonic Character while in a meditating state, in fact this has been the first time he's ever been in trance.

Knuckles looked very similar to how he did in the games, red fur, dreadlocks and red-green shoes with Lego pieces on them. However there was one difference, there was a tear in the palm of the Echidna's glove, revealing a paler shade of fur that the rest of his body, resembling scars.

Skeith cringe at this, he forgot that this was also reality now. Gold rings will not save anyone, if a Sonic character dies, they're gone forever. He didn't want that, he didn't want any of the Sonic Characters to die..... Except Big The Cat.

It seemed like the entire area around Knuckles was becoming more distorted as his power increased, his energy signature messing up with the rest of other signature.

Skeith raised a brow and continued to observe Knuckles because of the distortion of Energy.

Then, suddenly, as the distortion seemed to be going at an insanely high level, almost to much to look at with even one's mind. There was a bright flash and Knuckles was replaced by a bush!

If Skeith had his eyes opened, he would blink. Knuckles turning into a bush was impossible in every way, it could be that he was fast enough and jumped away as he used a flash grenade or something.

Everything in that Green world had a feeling or different shade of green to it, the bush Knuckles was replaced by had the same feel and reddish-green colour around and in the bush.

Then, the bush started shifting. As soon as it began actually moving, a flash came from it's core, revealing Knuckles again, he then stood up, "Open your eyes Skeith, tell me what you've seen."

Skeith raised a brow at this and this somehow got Knuckles angry; "Did you hear me? Open your eyes!! Tell me what you've seen, kid!" Knuckles yelled at Skeith, rather angry that Skeith would just ignore him like that.

Skeith panicked and quickly opened his eyes; he thought that Knuckles was trying to break his meditation. "Um, Um.... I saw most of Angel Island and most of its life forms, especially the small and unnoticeable ones. Um... don't get angry Knuckles but I saw you suddenly turned into a bush." He just realized that he was still under the waterfall but was able to withstand it.

"I see then." Knuckles smirked, "My turning into a bush is just me becoming one with nature." He said with a smirk; "Also, were you able to see every last blade of grass just as you could see anything else?"

Skeith nodded "I dunno if you know what I'm talking about but everything looked like it was in perfect definition." he said.

"Good, then we won't have to worry about you working on your concentration. And we can move onto the next phase." Knuckles said simply, turning around and walking back in the forest, expecting Skeith to follow him.

Skeith immediately went out of the waterfall and took his clothes before following Knuckles, wondering what the next phase would be.

Knuckles then stopped suddenly, turning around and outstretching his hand to Skeith, said hand was sparking green.

Knuckles grasped Skeith's hand tightly as the two began glowing a bright green colour, "We can't get there by foot... So, we'll do this, Master.... CONTROL!" The echidna yelled as they two vanished with a blinding flash of light.

The two then reappeared on a stone tile, in the middle of what looked like a wasteland.

Skeith blinked and looked around "This isn't Angel Island anymore is it?" he concluded.

"No." Knuckles smirked as he jumped to another stone tablet beside them, it seemed like they were floating in mid-air.

Skeith gulped as he looked around, if he wasn't careful enough, he might get new air holes in him "So um.... Knuckles? What do I need to do?"

"Don't move." Knuckles smirked as Skeith's tablet seemed very unbalanced suddenly, causing to flop around.

"ACK!!" he quickly stayed still and tried to be calm, he kept it stable enough for him to stand.

"Now, go into that meditative state again, and try to become exactly like you're surroundings, since were in a wasteland, this'll be very difficult." Knuckles pointed out with a smirk.

Skeith didn't nod since that will cause him to move, he then breathed deeply before going into a meditative state.

"Before you go into you're trance, assume this pose." Knuckles said, jumping into the air and landing on his tabled again, legs crossed and fists pushed together, his fingers curled.

Skeith gulped and slowly assumed the pose that Knuckles suggested. Legs crossed and fists pushed together, his fingers curled. He then went to try and meditate slowly going into a deep trance, slowly forgetting that he was on top of a platform in a stalagmite that if he moved it could be his ultimate end well... that made him panic and wobbled.

The tablet shifted then, if Skeith didn't grab onto something he would plummet of the stalagmite. Knuckles tensed, ready to go catch him.

Skeith managed to steady himself and looked at knuckles "Is it really supposed to be this dangerous?"

Knuckles nodded, "You must becoming un-moving and one with Nature."

"And how many survived this?" Skeith asked, that was a mandatory question.

Knuckles smirked, "Don't worry, coward-kid, I'll catch ya if you fall." He stated with confidence in his voice, though it was obvious the Echidna wasn't that fast. It was all part of the teaching, if Skeith didn't believe he could die, he wouldn't do his best.

Skeith gulped but he already died.... kind of, but either case, he needed to convert his Energy and tried again..... Only to make the platform wobble again. He shivered as it did and decided not to move for a second.

"Do not move at all, become one with nature." Knuckles guided, closing his eyes and meditating himself.

_"Easy for you to say..."_ Skeith nodded and tried again

The Red Echidna stared at his knew student, "Concentrate, boy. If you don't improve soon you'll never learn Teishou Emerudo Style. Or more known as Master Emerald Style. You need to learn how to control Master Energy before learning the Teishou Emerudo Style of Martial arts." Knuckles stated simply, now standing up on the platform, arms folded and his fur an orange colour because of the tint the setting sun gave off. Skeith nodded and tried again.

Knuckles glared at Skeith, wondering if he could even meditate before Sun-Down, if he did, it would probably take a few days before the fox could learn the basics Teishou Emerudo Style, and weeks to learn the advanced moves. Oh well, he would probably only teach him the basics and he had a lot of Free-Time on his hands.

After 30 minutes of clearing his thoughts and setting aside the fact that he could die at the slightest movement, Skeith managed to get a moment of meditation, though he knew that it wouldn't last very long because Knuckles was implying that Sun-Down is their time limit.

The sun now half-way under the horizon, Knuckles looked at Kleiner, his eyes flashed green for a moment. He then closed his eyes, reopening them they were purple; "_He's finally made some progress.... That took forever..."_

Skeith meditated peacefully, he found the only thing that he should think about. It was the cold breeze that dried his sweat.

Knuckles watched Skeith, "Well, he's doing better than my Father's students..." he muttered to himself, Echidna's were not the type to become utterly calm. He felt a sudden jab of sadness in his heart as he thought of his dead Father, Locke.

Skeith felt some of Knuckles' sadness but continued on his meditation it was going to end as the sun sets on the horizon anyway and he wanted to make the most of it.

Knuckles shook it off, remembering all his Father's idiotic mistakes and how he regretted it on his death bed, dying from cancer. This put Knuckles on a neutral position about his father and came back to reality. Skeith waited for Knuckles to tell him when to stop since he could feel that the sun has already set in the horizon.

Knuckles then noticed how dark it was and sighed, "Alright, that'll be it for the day Skeith, let's get back to the island." He murmured. Skeith snapped out and looked at Knuckles, acknowledging the suggestion.

"Grab my hand." Knuckles said, outstretching his sparking green gloved hand to the fox. Skeith nodded and took his hand earnestly.

The two started glowing brighter and brighter, the tablets fell off their stalagmites but they still stood there in mid-air.

"Master... CONTROL!" The Red echidna screamed as the two vanished from sight.

The two reappeared atop the Master Shrine, next to the Master Emerald. Pulling back his hand, Knuckles slid back into his laying position, leaning against one of the pillars of the Master Emerald that was supposed to have a Chaos Emerald atop it.

Skeith chuckled a bit and quickly went to the spot that Knuckles assigned for him and his border, He remembered that he had a certain proximity that he is allowed to use and not get the ol' Knucklehead angry. He smiled and closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

Knuckles closed his eyes, "Let's hope you get past the second stage by tomorrow at least." he murmured to the blue fox.

Light walked up to the top step when they appeared, "Hey Knuckles-sensei, where am I gonna be sleeping?" he asked.

"There." Knuckles said pointed to the resting place in-between Skeith and Knuckles.

"There?! But I'll freeze to death!!" Light yelled in shock.

"Well my house was burned down in the fight, and besides you have fur." Knuckles glared at his apprentice.

"Fine... But if I get Hypothermia I'm gonna kill you." Light threatened, Light's original mind allowing him to be comfortable around the Echidna enough to threaten him.

"Whatever." Knuckles shrugged.

-------------------------Richard was sitting in a chair in front of a computer, busy playing on his emulators, as usual. He was getting bored, however, and just sat back and sighed. He had been playing FF6...and was only halfway though. He loved RPG's...especially ones that involved a lot of strategy to the combat, and he loved strategy and action games. Today he just felt more bored than ever. He set down his Xbox 360 controller and sighed to himself, wishing he was in a differnt world. Just...wishing. Suddenly, he saw the screen fade out and he blinked and was about to lean down and look at his computer's light when he too vanished and blacked out.

-------------------------

"Richard" awoke out in a dark alley of a city. He had NO clue where he was or what he was doing there. He went to stand up and felt a strange and heavy weight on his back. Reaching back with his right hand, he felt what felt liked scabbard on his back. His hand traced it upward and grasped the hilt of a sword. He blinked and withdrew it to see a pearl white blade. His eyes went wide...as he realized that he was now the character that he had RPed with in a number of forums on a site known as .

"But this is...just...so unreal," he stated, staring at the blade. He then looked around himself and then a pain shot through his arm. He bit his lip and looked at his arms...and gasped when he saw black marks going across them. "Aw...hell no..." he muttered before gritting his teeth and putting the blade back in its sheath. He then started towards a light at the end of the alley.

Since Shadow had the green emerald and couldn't find Skeith's location, He decided to Chaos Control to another area to get some food, appearing beside a cat.

Riku grunted and shielded his eyes when he saw the flash. He then shook his head and looked over, gasping when he saw the black and red hedgehog. "_No way...I AM in the Sonic world! Holy...cow..." _he thought to himself and then gulped. He had to make sure that he acted like he didn't know who he was. "Who the...heck...are you?! Where'd you come from?!" he asked him.

Shadow turned to the cat and raised a brow "Don't you think that you should be the one who needs to introduce first?" he asked, not really liking him, in fact he never liked anyone unless he was sure that he could trust them. That's who he was and always will be, Shadow the Hedgehog

"Um...I'm sorry, but you have the nerve to come out of nowhere...whatever. The name's...Riku," he said, looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact.

Shadow scoffed at this and crossed arms "Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog" He said to Riku.

"Shadow...shadow...where have I heard that name..." he said, seeming to search his memory for where he had heard of Shadow but he was going nuts in his mind.

Shadow blinked, memory loss and amnesia was the trend these days as he concluded. Riku shrugged; "Meh...can't remember..." he said, shaking his head; "Whatever...um...which city am I in? I know, stupid question to ask, but I found myself in the alley...and I have no real clue where I am..." he explained. Shadow pointed to a sign that read: Mobotropolis. Riku gulped; "_I know this city!"_ he thought to himself but then looked up and said, "Thanks." he then turned and looked around for a moment before walking away. But then he stopped and thought, "_Wait a second...no I don't...should I ask Shadow for help?"_

He turned and asked, "Can you help me find a place where I can find a map of this city? I don't know anything about it..." Riku said, "Sorry to have to ask you, but I have to admit that I am rather lost..." he began following him when Shadow walked off, hiding the fact that he was extremely nervous. Was he going to have to fight? Suddenly, without warning, another pain shot through his body. This one seared him and he winced before collapsing onto a knee, shuddering.

Shadow nodded "I get that a lot and I'm getting used to it" He said as he turned to a corner, He HAS been helping a lot of people as of now and gained some recognition from society that he truly deserve. It was one step further into Maria's dream and his promise to her.

Riku held a now metaphorically burning patch on his chest, grinding his teeth as he followed Shadow. "That's good to know..." he said.

Shadow stopped "If you're in pain i could take you to a hospital instead." He proposed.

"It'll clear up...besides, it's not a pain that medicine can just take away," he replied. It was a demon...a demon that his character had and now HE had!

Shadow shrugged; "Suit yourself." He said simply and continued walking.

"Yeah...I think I will," he said. Suddenly, he head a strange voice creep into his head and say, "_You are mine or will be once I get my full strength..." _A sliver of fear shot through him when he heard that but he hid that from everyone.

Shadow looked at him "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm sure, alright?" he said, not wanting to seem like he was weak. Part of his character's personality was kicking in along with his own. He figured that Shadow already knew that he was lying about being okay. This demon was already beginning to eat away at him...and then he bit his lip as another pain shot through him and he said, "Fine...I'm not okay...I have a demon infesting my body."

Shadow listened "So I was right, there was something that you were trying to hide"

He growled and said, "It's not something that I want people knowing, generally...especially not people I've just met!" he said angrily; "Since the first day I've had it...I was shunned by people because of me having a demon in my body," he said, now looking down at the ground.

Shadow nodded; "I know the feeling." He said softly, he knew what it was like to be shunned that way.

"Maybe...but when you're being tormented and no one will do anything for you? That's when it's the worst," he said, looking down. He suddenly gave a grunt of pain and held his shoulder as what felt like a piercing pain shot through it.

He backed off and said, "This demon is infectious! It'll go to you if you do the wrong things!" he was going off of knowledge that Brice Smudar had came up with once before.

"I've faced many demons kid, demons far more dangerous than you can imagine" Shadow said, remembering about devil doom.

"Oh yeah...have you faced demons that use you as a host? That can only be removed if you die?!" Riku asked with pure venom ion his voice.

Shadow scoffed; "Than take this demons power as your own, you're the host so he should be the one who bows down to you." He shrugged.

"Can't..." Riku said. He was speaking the truth. This demon was just using his life force... and he couldn't control it.

"Trust me...I've tried," he told him. His character had tried in the past, so that was truth. He then felt another blinding pain go through him, and did his best to hold in a cry of pain, letting out a whimper of pain and collapsing onto his hands and knees.

Riku stood up and said, "Look...I...I have to go be alone for a bit...I...sorry...oh god...gah..." he clutched his stomach, now feeling like he was going to throw up. This was worse than any sickness he had EVER had...and was wishing now that he had never made this character he was now in the body of.

He stumbled out of sight into an alley. He was groaning and actually crying from the pain now. "This is so horrible...what did I do to deserve this?" he fell against a wall, crying from the intense pain and agony he was in.

"Are you alright" came a soft voice from a familiar silhouette, it was tall and slim with a tail of a cat's tail poking down from her...

"_That...wait...Blaze?! She's here too?!" _he thought before looking over. Another pain shot through him and he grunted before continuing to cry from the pain all over his body and replied, "N-N-No...I'm not..."

Blaze knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder softly; "How can I help?" she asked softly.

He gasped and shuddered lightly from her touch and then looked up into her eyes. He knew who it was...but he had to lie. "Who...are you?" he asked her quietly

"My name is Blaze the Cat. Guardian of the Sol Emeralds." she explained.

"Um...I am...Ri-" he was about to say before another pain hit him and he hissed through his teeth. He whimpered and huddled himself up, crying and whimpering in agony.

Blaze placed both hands onto him; "Shh, It's going to be okay." She promised.

This was so new... he was being comforted by a video game girl! One of his favourites he realized;"I've never felt pain like this before...this is almost too much for me...if only this demon weren't in me..." he whimpered.

Blaze looked at him sadly; "Any way to remove it?" she asked, she hated seeing people in pain like this.

"None..." he whimpered, crying into his arms still. He wanted comfort...but had nowhere to seek it from.

Blaze gave in and hugged him, wanting to give this cat the comfort he required. She wanted him to feel like he could have a shoulder to cry on.

"Why...are you..." he started, not wanting to end the comfort. But this was odd. And embarrassing for a sixteen year old like him...even if he was in a nineteen year old body. "Doing this for me?" he finished.

Blaze looked at him right in the eye; "The innocent don't deserve such pain, that I know for sure. You are innocent and in pain. It isn't right." She explained.

"I know...but...this is so...OUCH!" he screamed and thrashed once in agony. "I HATE THIS THING!" he shouted and did the one thing that he could think of, standing suddenly and hitting himself where the pain was occurring most. A sickening cracking noise, not from a bone, was heard and he fell to the ground, breathing hard.

Blaze gasped; "What's wrong?!" she asked shocked.

"I settled it down by hurting it. The pain's gone..." he said, sitting back against the wall and looking something relieved.

She smiled and hugged him again briefly; "That's great! Now come with me. You need a play to stay right?" she asked.

"Huh? C-Come with you?" he asked. This was too good to be true...FAR too good...was he actually going to have a girlfriend? "_Bah...don't get your hopes up, Rich..." _he thought.

Riku walked with her, wondering about a lot of things to himself. Was she going to end up being his girlfriend? Was he actually going to wind up having to fight? He hoped not, but...that would most likely be the case.

Blaze took him to a hotel; "I kind of got stuck here. This is the only place I have." She explained.

"I see..." he said, looking down; "So I'm guessing you're taking me to your hotel room? I mean, that's a bit of an out there idea..." he mumbled. He was already beginning to feel uncomfortable in this situation. What all was going to happen when they got up there? Were they? "_No...no...no...that's not...no..." _he thought to himself.

She led him to her room and showed him the guest bed; "You can rest here." she said pointing at it.

"Thanks. Much appreciated..." he said, walking over. Another pain briefly shook him, though he was barely affected by it as he advanced towards the bed. Blaze went over with concern on her face but Riku stopped her; "There's not much help that you can give me with this demon," he replied. Again, sadly, he was right. He had made his character to where it was near impossible to remove the demon...and now he was stuck with it. This was so horrible...

Blaze looked away sadly and Riku noticed; "I'm sorry," he said, but then looked over at her with a bit of surprise. This felt too weird...like it was turning into one of the couples he always did on the forums. Maybe if it turned out that way...he could just stay there and be at least somewhat happy. But then again, he did have a world that he belonged in and this wasn't it. Well...he could figure out something. He didn't really know though. Blaze nodded and went to her bed without a word.

He laid back in his head and then felt his sword against his back. He undid the strap and went to remove it, gripping the scabbard in his right hand. He went to grip the hilt with his left and unprotected hand, forgetting about the thorns. "OUCH!" he exclaimed, dropping the blade onto the floor. He stared at his now bleeding palm.

Blaze yelped at the sound and rushed in, upon spotting the wound, she knelt down and began patching it up. Riku looked away; "I forgot about the thorns on the hilt again..." he said, kicking the blade away from him.

After bandaging the hand, Blaze held it lightly and looked iup at him, Riku gulped; "_Why am I feeling this way towards her...she's a video game character! But then...it's so real..." _he thought, looking into her eyes as she held his hand. "_This is so awkward...I don't know what's going on..."_

Blaze looked down sadly the next moment and Riku didn't know why, but he suddenly asked; "What's the matter?" he felt a very, VERY strange feeling towards her that was unlike any other feeling he had ever had. This was so awkward, yet it felt so natural...

Blaze sighed; "I hate not being able to help you." She mumbled.

When Blaze said that she hated not being able to help him, Riku was far from just shocked. That he would want to help him...this was so unnatural! What was going on?! He looked at her with a bit of sympathy and said, "I wish I knew a way that you could help..." he was more than tempted to reach up and stroke her hair suddenly and it was all he could do to keep himself from that. _WHY AM I HAVING THESE THOUGHTS FOR HER!!!_ his mind screamed. His free hand was quivering suddenly and he seemed to be having a huge spiritual conflict. He knew that it was wrong in one part of him but another side of him wanted to comfort her....show LOVE for her. This was something that just seemed so wrong.

Blaze looked at him with a small smile; "Get some rest I'll see you in the morning" she said

He took a deep breath and said, "Alright." his voice was quavering, though. Like he had just been through a deep, mental conflict within himself. He stared at the hand that was bandaged...the bandages on his palm were stained red from the blood. He quietly asked himself, "Why was I put into this position? What did I do to deserve this..."

Blaze had gone to her bedroom but listened at the door, she sighed sadly at the sounds.

Another pain shook him and made him collapse onto the bed. He felt an overflowing rage shoot right through him mixed with sorrow. He thought this was going to be a good thing...no...it was a curse. He would rather die than live through this...he didn't have a true reason to be in this life anymore. He glanced over at the sword... "J_ust pick it up and kill yourself! Go into Heaven from here! DO IT!" _His mind screamed and he about just sat right up and did that...but another part of him stopped him. The realization that if he killed himself, he wouldn't go to Heaven...he rolled over as another pain shook him and began letting his sorrow flow out of him as he began crying. He had never found himself in so much pain...and began searching his mind for a solution. He MADE this character! He could alter it at any point! Couldn't he? No...Now he couldn't. He had made it to where there was no way to expel the demon other than death...and it was going to stay that way forever. And if that was the case, the pain would never go. Maybe he should have tried to comfort Blaze...tried to cheer her up...maybe that would have helped him. He found himself crying uncontrollably now...as he thought about how he was stuck...with nothing but pain and anguish. This...was a hell on earth.

Suddenly, a touch was on his cheek... he gasped and shuddered lightly from how wonderful that person's touch was. He turned his tear stained face to see who it was...though he already knew that it was Blaze.

Blaze had her own tears in her eyes; "Please don't cry" she pleaded, he was in pain seeing him this way.

"I can't help it..." he said, looking away from her. "This pain, I've never felt anything like it before. The demon only started acting up like this recently and I'm already seriously contemplating suicide!" he cried but this was too much, Blaze lunged onto him in a hug!

He gasped again. THIS was awkward...but it felt so comforting and natural...and this time, his want to hug her back got control of him and he gripped her in a hug. "_Why am I doing this?! Why am I lying to her?! Why am I not telling her that I'm not from this world...why am I not telling her all of this? Why can't I? Why do...love her?"_ He thought to himself wildly. Blaze hugged him tightly, earning a slight smile from Riku; "I don't know what to do anymore..." he quietly said to her, holding her tightly as he needed the comfort she was giving him. He realized that now he was starting to need her to be there for him. Another pain shot up his back, making him whimper and tense up.

What did she feel for him? He needed to know that now...but he didn't have the courage to ask. A part of him didn't want to know...this was so wrong to it. She was just a video game character...but here she was now. Flesh...blood...fur...a real person hugging him and comforting him as if...as if she loved him. He gazed deep into her eyes, doing his best not to lose himself in them. They had such deep compassion for him...something he had never felt before...this kind of compassion. He almost felt like this should just end in a kiss...but he was afraid of what would happen if it did...

He looked like he was struggling to say something...struggling with something that was just aching to be said to her. He had fallen in love with her already. But...why? This was the most unnatural thing! "Blaze..." he accidentally let out but then didn't let the rest out...he didn't care how much he wanted to show that he loved her and be happy now...another pain, right at his heart made him nearly choke as his vital organ had a wave of pain go through it.

He fell back against her arms, feeling numb now after that pain. "This is so horrible..." he murmured. That's when he felt a tear hit his shoulder, he looked at Blaze to find tears in her eyes. He blinked and looked at her weakly. "Are you...crying...for me?" he asked her gently.

"I just wish there was something I could do." she said softly, she was against him and wanted to give him all he needed to get through this.

"Maybe...just...be with me?" he asked and then bit his lip, realizing what he was just said. "_What the heck is wrong with me?!"_ He thought, causing Blaze to blush. Riku cursed himself; "No...Don't mind me. I'm just saying mindless things..." he said, looking down in a bit of anger at himself.

"Oh no, I see. You mean stay in your vicinity" she smiled.

"Well...yeah..." he lied, his body actually wanting her to stay near him like this, hugging him. He felt a massive compulsion to kiss her, and it was all that he could do to resist it. Another pain, much to his relief and dismay, shook him again, making him shudder in pain.

"_DAMN IT! NO! I...that...feeling...too strong..." _he thought, now looking like he was mentally struggling with himself fiercely. He needed a bit of sleep to think his thoughts over. Hopefully it would all be a dream...

She nodded to him; "Now get some sleep" she said and left him to go to bed again; she hopped into her bed and tried to get some sleep. She hoped Riku would be alright...

Riku was sitting up in bed; "I'm sorry Blaze. But I have to figure things out. On my own if I have to. I wouldn't b able to stand the pain of parting when it's too late... And I don't want you to either..." he muttered and made his way to the fire exit.

--------------------

The adult rabbit opened the door, smiling at seeing Tails. "Why hello Miles, what brings you here?" she asked kindly.

Tails smiled; "Hello! Can I borrow some milk please? Bakuda is back! And I want him to have a good breakfast when he wakes up." he blushed.

"Of course you can. I'll go get some from the fridge, and by the way, have you seen Cream by chance?" Vanilla asked.

As if answering her question, Cream came within viewing distance of her home. "Mommy! I found something!"

Quake noticed Tails from his perch. "Hey Cream, Tails is here."

"Ooo! Can I show you to him too?" Cream squealed

"Might as well." Quake answered, shrugging.

"Hi Tails!" Cream yelled, her happy bouncing almost causing Quake to fall off. She came up to the fox, pointing at her head.

"Look what I found!" she cried happily.

Quake waved awkwardly, this wasn't how he pictured meeting Tails should that ever happen.

Tails looked at him; "Wait a second... I haven't seen a mouse like this before. Are you from where Bakuda came from?" he asked curiously to Quake.

Quake's eyes widened; "BAK'S HERE?!" Quake yelled, not believing it completely.

Tails nodded; "So you are? Bakuda got here earlier today." he explained.

"That's amazing, yeah, I am." Quake answered.

Vanilla came back out with a carton of milk, seeing Cream she waved. "Hi dear! What's that on your head?"

"A magical mouse! He knows your name, my name, Even Tails with asking!" she answered.

"Oh well now isn't that nice." Vanilla answered in her normal tone.

Tails smiled and took the milk; "Thanks Mrs. Vanilla!" he cried then looked up, it was beginning to rain; "Uh oh... Mrs? Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to get wet." he asked politely.

"Of course you can Miles, come in. Cream, you too, I don't want you catching a cold!" Vanilla ushered them inside.

"Hmm, never seen the inside of Cream's house before..." Quake remarked to himself.

Tails went in and took his shoes off to be polite, he looked to Quake; "So you came where Bakuda did?" he asked interested.

Quake nodded; "But we only know each other off the internet." He explained.

Tails tilted his head; "Internet? So you never have met him in person? Does he know you're a mouse and do you know he's a fox like me?" he asked.

Quake looked around. "Oh... ummm... Yeeaaaahhhh..." he said avoiding the question.

Tails looked confused; "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, just, not used to talking about it I guess." Quake quickly lied. _"I got to find a way out of this conversation..." _he thought.

Tails nodded in understanding; "Want to go see him tomorrow? He'd be glad to see you! Kyle is home too, hope he doesn't mess with my toy's..." he murmured.

"OMEGA TOO? Man, what in the bloody hell is happening in my dimension?" Quake burst out, he hopped on to the back of the couch so that he wouldn't have to deal with Cream moving about.

Tails looked wildly about; "SHH! Vanilla will hear you! And Omega works for GUN now. I said Kyle, not Omega." he said softly.

"Oh yeah... Never noticed that before." Quake said to himself, then looked back at Tails. "Sorry, got names mixed up."

Tails smiled and got on the couch; "We can see them tomorrow... But I need some sleep, I fell 100ft today." he smiled lightly and fell asleep, he was exhausted... If Vanilla hadn't let him stay, he'd had fallen asleep on the train back.

"Crap, I just had a thought, where am I going to sleep?" Quake asked. "Eh, couch works." with that, he fell backwards. "Dimensional travel takes a lot out of a guy." He mumbled.

--------------------

Kyle sighed; "I got the transport down, being caused by a rift.... but the transformation..." he said confused, scratching his head.

Bakuda lay on the bed where he sat before; "How did you transform?" he asked interested suddenly; "How did you come here? For me, my niece was playing Sonic and the Secret Rings when the Wii was about to explode. I took it outside where I was caught in the blast. When I woke up, i found a wii-mote at my feet. I picked it up and couldn't let go, it became the sword of Hope and then... I transformed... In huge amounts of pain might I add." Bakuda explained.

"Playing sonic unleashed, a glitch killed me, I found a copy of Kyle's gun, touched it, then painful transformation, then suddenly I land on you" he said counting off his fingers while snickering at the part when he said he landed on him.

"Do you still have it?" he asked curiously, he was gaining a theory.

Charlie tilted his head; "What? The gun?" he asked.

Nick/Bakuda nodded; "Yeah. Can I see it? I have an idea..." he murmured. Charlie brought it out and held it out to him, Nick went to touch it but as soon as he did, his hand caught fire in silver flames! He immediately shot up and ran around the room; "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT HOOOOOOOOOT!" He screamed while waving his arm up and down in an attempt to put it out, sweat drops flying off of him in classic anime style.

Charlie watched him confused, which irritated Bakuda to no end since he was in obvious pain yet still received no help. Nick shot out the room and a sound of running water was heard. Nick sighed in relief as his hand was run under cold water. He placed an ice pack over it from the freezer and walked back with it strapped to his hand; "Ow... That hurt." he murmured, keeping the icepack as close to his hand as possible.

He raised his brow; "Ya think?" he asked sceptical of Bakuda's choice of words.

Nick shot Charlie a foul look; "Well Mr. Sympathy, You didn't exactly help! But at least this proves half of my theory. Now..." he said bending down and picking up a spare chain under the bed, he supposed Tails used it. He wound the chain around himself and around his legs; "Charlie? Tie me up apart from my right unburnt arm please." he requested.

Once he was completely tied up, Nick smiled; "Good, at least I can move this. He said wavering his uninjured arm and taking out his sword on his back; "If I know I am lose, I know it will work." he said placing his sword evenly in his palm and closed his eyes, the sword began to glow brightly...

Bakuda reopened his eyes and smiled, a glint of confidence in them; "Hey Kyle! Why am I all tied up?" Bakuda asked confused but smiled; "No matter!" he said and the bolts on the chain seemed to stretch and break... Bakuda yelled and a golden aura enveloped him, he opened up both arms to split the chain apart!

Bakuda sighed and wiped his brow; "No sweat! So what's up?" he asked innocently. It seemed the sword... Has made him behave like Bakuda completely...

Charlie tilted her head; "You ok Nick?" he asked concerned.

The blue kitsune tilted his head; "Nick? My name is Bakuda! I should ask you if YOU'RE okay Kyle..." he murmured softly, giving Charlie a weird look.

Bakuda tilted his head; "Are you okay Kyle? You're acting weird..." He murmured. Charlie seemed to understand and held his gun tightly; it glowed for a short second before he reopened his eyes, showing different ones than before.

"What are you talking about Bakuda?" he asked, he didn't have a clue what Bakuda was on about.

Bakuda tilted his head and shrugged; "Ah, no matter. So any idea why I was all tied up?" he asked innocently, a cheerful personality echoing through him. Kyle shrugged and went into thought on the matter.

Bakuda shrugged; "Meh, I'm hungry!" he said hopping off the bed and walking calmly to the kitchen. He pulled out a full chicken from the fridge; "I bet Tails won't mind!" he said happily and put his hand on it, waves of not energy surged through it and cooked it is seconds! He placed it on the table; "Dinner's ready!" he cried down the corridor to Kyle.

Kyle zoomed off to the kitchen licking his lips the moment Bakuda yelled out, his stomach was growling. Bakuda sat down and began digging in; his half was almost a quarter gone in a few seconds! But Kyle devoured his almost quickly he'd never really learned table manners well.

Bakuda smiled and tried to eat another piece with the bone too. But when he swallowed, his eyes faded back to normal like before. His eyes widened and he fell of the chair, the bone stuck in his throat...

Kyle freaked out and jumped off his chair, immediately starting the Heimlich Manoeuvre, clearing Bakuda's airway with pumps to the chest. Bakuda gasped and choked out the bone, it skidding across the floor. He panted heavily while coughing at certain points to get excess food out of his throat, he looked up to see Kyle was the one who saved him; "Thanks Charlie..." he murmured softly.

Kyle wiped his brow; "Whew! Are you alright Bakuda?" he asked concerned, he threw aside the name Bakuda used for him.

Bakuda nodded; "Yeah... I guess it worked. Our symbols of power turn us to our OC's completely for a little while..." he murmured, it was like the piece of bone was still inside his throat.

Kyle chuckled; "Gave you got a case of the 'Crazies' Bakuda." he said laughing at what Bakuda was babbling about.

_"So you're still under its influence? I'd give it a few seconds."_ Bakuda thought trying to get up; "I have been around Vector for too long." he mumbled, trying to act convincing; "Plus it's late. I'm random this time of night." He lied.

Suddenly, Kyle held his head in his hands then looked at him bewildered; "Whoa! That was weird." he said slightly amused.

Nick nodded; "Same for me. Remember anything? I don't..." he said rubbing the back of his head, putting his sword back in his scabbard. Rubbing the back of the head was one of Bakuda's trademarks... He was becoming more like his OC by the second! Charlie shook his head for his answer. Bakuda yawned; "Well, That could help us. If our symbols of power allow us to become out OC completely for five minutes, that way we can get control more easily... Now... I need some sleepz." he said groggily, he fell over backwards and started snoring then and there...

He shrugged and carried him back to his room and found his own before going to sleep.

Nick was asleep, it was beginning to rain outside heavily. Bakuda tossed in his sleep then opened his eyes slowly to see someone in his face. It was his niece! He shot up; "Kenz?! Your here!" he cried and tried to hug her but she jumped out of the way without a sound. Nick landed on his nose heavily; "Ow!" he yelped and rubbed his sensitive black nose. He looked up and saw his niece running out, he quickly got on all fours and sped out the door and after her. In the corridor he saw that she ran out into the storm; "KENZ! WAIT UP!" he cried.

He sped after her and into the Mystic ruins, his shoes getting wet as he went from four limbs to two legs. His feet making slashing sounds when he trod on the wet earth beneath him. He look ahead to where his niece was, she stopped in a clearing where a group of people were waiting, his mother... His father... his sister and brother... he gasped and smiled; "HEY!" he yelled waving happily.

But when he came close, they seemed to vanish in the dark forest and the rain. He sped up from his standing position and leapt... they vanished from sight right in front of his eyes! He landed heavily on the ground and his entire body covered in wet mud; "Ow... Mom? Dad?" he asked looking up, he saw nothing but an empty clearing and the rain soaking his fur... He sat up, he grabbed his three tails in support; "Mom? Dad?" he asked softly.

His eyes filled with tears; "I miss you... I don't want this... I WANNA GO HOME!" he bawled, tears streaming down his face. He was in a child's body, he didn't care if he cried or not, he just didn't want to be alone anymore... He reached behind his back and pulled out his sword; "You did this! Take me back!" he screamed.

_Nothing happened..._

He screamed to the heavens and threw the sword into the forest as hard as he could, his emotional pain with his child emotions created a climax... He knelt down in the mud and wept, crying himself to sleep...

**Sorry for the REALLY long chapter!**

**Whoever reads it all gets a cookie!**

**(Points to plate of Cookies)**


	5. Some Friends Are Better Than Others

Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.

Ever realised that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!

Hope you enjoy!

This Chapter was written by: Omega 445, Bakuda, The Shattered Evoker, Makito Namikaze, Blank the Nobody, DarkCloud780, Werehog Watcher and Bolt the wolf!

**Forest Outskirts of Tails' Workshop**

Kyle found Bakuda the next morning, frowning as he saw the kitsune covered in dried-mud. Kyle took him in inside and laid him on a bed then noticed something rather strange, Kyle then shook Bakuda awake.

He woke slowly, his face half covered in mud; "Ch-Charlie?" he asked softly, his eyes were red from crying, and tear stains streamed down his eyes to the bottom of his muzzle.

Kyle nodded, trying to look assuring, then asked, "Where's your sword?"

Bakuda looked to the ground and knelt on it rolling off the bed, ignoring his probably smelly wet fur and the mud on his body; "I... I threw it away. It's the reason I have this body, the reason I'm here... The reason... My uncle tried to kill me for money!" he cried with his entire body sagging, he couldn't take much more before he cracked like an egg.

"Well... Uhm... I think it's over there..." Kyle stated pointing behind him.

Nick looked over and saw a perfectly clean broadsword leaning against the wall at the end of the bed, as if it had been placed there recently... He scowled at it; "So it follows me around?! That's just GREAT!" he said then sighed; "Sorry Charlie. I guess... Being a kid again has affected my emotions. How can I block them? To be myself? My normal teenage self?" he asked in a more pleading manner.

Kyle went into deep thought, putting a hand to his chin and calculating hundreds of possibilities of how to do what Bakuda requested. He then came upon an idea... But he needed a few more seconds to calculate the possibilities of that ACTUALLY working.

Nick wanted to beg to him, but still had a shred of pride left, so he didn't.

The reason he wanted his normal emotions back was because he wanted to fight. Nick didn't like having to make others suffer for his problems... He stared at his sword; _"I'll do it the hard way if I have to..." _he thought.

Kyle confirmed the possibilities to be about 89% success chance, nodding to himself; he offered "I could change you into a 16 year old."

"How in the world would you do that?" Nick asked rolling his eyes; "Besides, before I came here, I was two years older than what you are now!" he pointed out sagging his shoulders, thinking he got all the bad luck.

"Simple, Genetic Engineering." Kyle smirked.

Nick frowned; "Sticking me in a machine that you would probably make by instinct and have learned by becoming Kyle? Not even tested? With no exact results of success or if I would survive?!" he asked waving his arms up and down madly, then stopped, bringing his pointer finger to his mouth while looking down; "Okay!" he said cheerful again.

Kyle shook his head in a 'no', "A, growing serum, put into you through injection." he stated.

Nick's eyes widened and his face and fur paled, his tails fell to the floor; "Needle? NO!" he yelped and tried to run away on all fours. He was nervous around needles but Bakuda was deadly afraid of them! It was his irrational fear.

"I have no choice." Kyle frowned, pulling out a bottle of chloroform and a cloth and grabbing the kitsune before he could move.

Nick tried to struggle out of his grip; "No! Don't!" he pleaded, Nick wanted to be older... but Bakuda didn't want a needle in him. He struggled as hard as he could to get out. He somehow couldn't tap into his powers yet, otherwise it would be MUCH easier...

Kyle rubbed the chloroform into the cloth and put the cloth over Nick's nose and mouth as fast he could; hoping Bakuda's powers wouldn't kick in soon.

Bakuda struggled while Nick tried to keep still and inhale the stuff; the result was a half attempt at resisting. Meaning that he inhaled enough for his ears, tails and eyes to droop. His body fell limp just as he fell unconscious.

Kyle closed his eyes tightly, his gloved hand glowing dimly. And then, with a flash of light, a syringe appeared.

"Phew, I got it down." He sighed in relief and carefully injected the syringe into Bakuda's arm.

As soon as the liquid was injected, the sword on the tree became alive and zoomed through the air and shattered the syringe! But the deed had been done.

Bakuda's body began to twist and his eyes opened, shocked out of unconsciousness. Kyle dropped the blue-kitsune out of his arms in shock.

Bakuda started screaming loudly; "ARGH! It burns! Make it stop!" he pleaded. His tails were waving wildly and began to stretch out longer, since it was forceful, it cracked as the vertebra stretched and more grew. He grew slightly larger and his arms grew more defined along with his facial features... But something was wrong... His eyes had gone white and he began to go into spasms like in a seizure!

Kyle started to panic and went all out medical on him to bring him under control, strapping him down to the bed beside him and trying to hold him down.

Bakuda whimpered and he stopped, he was out cold. His body was still shacking but the transformation was successful. His eyes were closed but it was obvious that he was no longer in any threat. The seizures must have been his brainwaves changing slightly to fit his adult body.

Kyle exhaled loudly, bending over slightly and placing a hand to his chest. Bakuda smiled, he curled into a ball and slept. He wasn't having any more nightmares at least. The three-tailed silver kitsune sighed as he walked over to a seat in the corner of the room. He sat down and waited for Bakuda to wake up, not having anything better to do.

Bakuda got up slowly and looked at himself, he smiled widely; "COOL! Thanks man!" he said giving Kyle a tackle-hug!

"You're.... welcome" he said choking, being launched into the ground by Bakuda. He had standing up, pacing, at the time his blue companion awoke.

Bakuda got off; "I can't thank you enough! Uh... I gotta use the bathroom!" he cried, the sudden shock through his body made his bladder ready to burst! He rushed to the house and dived into the bathroom and slammed the door. He looked over to the toilet; "At least there is still a toilet!" he said hopping on, he was thinking that he would have to go in the woods... witch he sometimes had to do back home but that's getting off the topic.

He went back after he was done and flushed the toilet; "Ah... That's better! But that just disturbed me..." he murmured and walked back to Charlie.

Charlie was occupying his time by glancing around the room, as if trying to memorize the room.

Bakuda waved to him; "HEY CHARLIE! I need to talk to you!" he yelled, he walked over calmly; "A test. I want to see how far our humanity has gone... Turn around then think of the perfect girlfriend that you would like back home." he requested as he did the same when he turned his back on the silver kitsune.

Charlie nodded, deciding to try. Concentrating he began thinking of the details of a perfect girlfriend, a light blush forming on his face as he concentrated.

Bakuda shrugged; "Now, when you are done.... Think of Serina. Who you paired Kyle up in the Rp's. I'll think of Aura..." he explained, he turned back around. In a matter of moments, he blushed furiously on his cheeks.

Charlie's blush darkened to the shade Bakuda's was as he did what he was told. Bakuda looked down; "We changed even down there... I guess our preferences had changed too! I want to wait..." he said trying to avoid thoughts of the pink fox he created for Bakuda's girlfriend. It was odd that the area down there changed to a fox's appendage too... He wasn't going to be looking down there any time soon anyway so he didn't think about it.

Charlie gulped and nodded in agreement, nervous to have lost some of humanity, scared of what could happen next.

Bakuda sighed in relief and turned around; "We need to be careful, our tails gives us away. Mine wag when I am like that." he explained; "At least we have clothes to cover up..." he murmured.

Charlie nodded. Suddenly a thought formed into his head, acting quickly he asked Bakuda,

"Wait you don't think Aura and Serina are in this world, do you?"

Bakuda shrugged; "I doubt it. Plus Aura and Serina are OC's so... They don't exist here. Unless Dark came and became Serina, which would be weird, freaky and disturbing all at the same time... then no. I don't think so." he explained his theory.

"Hmmmm. Well... if you try to get to the memories of Aura, maybe we can see if they exist." Charlie explained, "If, while you're thinking of her you don't get any memories, she probably doesn't exist."

Bakuda scratched his head; "I can try..." he murmured while closing his eyes, his eye twitched; "I... I see her... Aura... Aura exists! But... She's in another world right now. No... She isn't. She hasn't come to this world yet, she is 'materialising'. She will eventually come to be in this world. But she seems to be the only one, No Adam... No Karnak... Thank "The Universal Gods" *snicker* for no Karnak!" he laughed while opening his eyes; "How about Serina? She should be in your memory."

"Oh, then I guess Kyle's brotherhood with Adam didn't happen...." Charlie sounded disappointed for a moment, but perked up quickly,

"Ok, I'll try" He stated and closed his eyes "Uuhm... No... I don't see her. Wait... is that her? It is! She's there alright. Right in my head." Charlie informed Bakuda quickly.

"I hadn't mentioned it in my fanfics, only that one we were doing together and that wasn't in the SD card at the time, but never mind that... Where is she?!" Bakuda asked excitedly.

"Uhhh, heh.... Well, I don't know that yet...." Charlie mumbled sheepishly.

Bakuda looked blankly before doing a classic animefall.

Charlie sweat dropped, "I was wondering when one of those was coming along...."

**Master Emerald Shrine, Mobius**

A few hours later, Skeith woke up fully refreshed. It was still dark when he came out of his deep slumber.

On the edge of the horizon, there was a small wink of light; over it could not be seen yet. Because of Angel Island's extremely high altitude, the sun didn't fully rise on the island as it would on the land.

Light and knuckles where fast asleep, Knuckles snoring ridiculously loudly, and Light breathing lightly eyes closed and a snort coming out of his mouth every 5-8 minutes.

Skeith snickered at that but was thankful to see knuckles' sleeping habits but to light..... Well.... He was human and it was natural. He stood up from his spot and took a deep breath, Skeith then went to go to brush his teeth.

And then it hit him, there was no toilets or bathrooms in angel Island. He laughed nervously at that and looked around.

"And, I'll have 5 boxes of French... Fries..." Light mumbled in his sleep, waving his hand in the air.

"The Brushes... are by... the river..." Knuckles grumbled in his sleep, folding his arms,

Skeith blinked, this was a discovery... SEGA SECRETLY MADE KNUCKLES PSYCHIC! He nodded and ran towards the river.

By the river there were two tooth-brushers, one unused and white in colour the other red and fairly used, the white labled 'Light's' the red labelled 'Knuckles''. A worn out sticky-note was wrapped around the handle of the white toothbrush, its contents saying; "Whoever gets to this first get's to use it."

Skeith shook his head, sharing toothbrushes was taboo for him. He decided that once he finishes training, He would go and visit the nearest dentist in Mobius to fix any damage. He then went to the bushes to see where he could unload.

**Master Emerald Shrine, Mobius**

Yawning loudly and smacking his lips, Light started opening his eyes, jumping up suddenly in shock. Then slapping himself, "YOUCH!" he screamed, and was silenced once again by a sleeping Knuckles' fist, "QUIET!" the echidna yelled, going back to sleep.

"Ok, good so it's not a dream, that's cool, I guess..." Light uttered standing up, "I wonder where Evoker went..."

Skeith went back to the altar, walking to the steps to see the two companions he spent the whole day with. He also took the liberty to get some breakfast I.E. Wild berries and fruits.

"Oh Hey Evo- I mean Skeith!" Light cheered, waving to the blue fox.

"I SAID QUIET!" Knuckles roared, rolling over, trying to get some sleep still. He covered the sides of his head with his gloves tightly, in an attempt to mute his surroundings.

Skeith nodded to Knuckles and approached Light. "We better stay quiet." He whispered over the white hedgehog.

"Yeah, let's go over there so we don't wake up ol' Knuckle-head here." Light snickered quietly, pointing to two trees at the edge of the clearing they provided shade with their leafy branches and the ground around them was mostly dry except for the morning's dew. Light jumped to his feet and ran down the altar, towards the place he pointed at.

Skeith followed after placing a pile of berries in front of Knuckles. Once arriving at the site of the two trees he sat at the base of the far left tree, popping one of the berries in his mouth. He placed the rest of berries in the middle of the two, too lazy to separate them.

Leaning against the far right tree, Light sighed breathing in the cool crisp morning air, "Ahhh, I love the mornings in warm places, ever since I moved to Idaho it's been way too cold for me to go out in the morning like this..."

"Yeah.... But I prefer cold and rainy days." Skeith said as he looked at the spotless dark-blue sky "Since that could be a reason for class dismissal. Which is always awesome." he chuckled.

Light laughed in agreement, "Yeah, it's really awesome when class get's cut for rain."

"Sooooo on a different subject. How did you end up in this world?" Skeith asked Light, trying to keep the conversation going as he ate another berry.

"Well, *gulp* it was really weird.... I was playing *gulp* Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, on the last boss battle: The Final Hazard..." Light trailed off, hoping Skeith understood what he was saying.

Skeith of course understood what Light was speaking of, being a Sonic the Hedgehog franchise fanatic, "I was fighting Devil Doom in the true ending of Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Right, so anyway, I beat the Final Hazard and the Final Cut scene started going on. Then when Sonic and Shadow were gonna teleport the ARK out of the Earth's Atmosphere, my GameCube started glowing really, really, really bright." Light mumbled, remembering the strange occurrence vividly.

Skeith gulped a bit, Light's method of getting to Mobius was a little bizarre, surely different than what Bakuda and Kyle had told them.

"Then, the light got so large I couldn't see anything but it, I could hear Sonic and Shadow yell, 'Chaos Control' and then... Well I don't really remember." Light shrugged sheepishly.

"Cool, you've been fetched by them." Skeith said "Well.... I guess you don't wanna hear mine."

"Oh yeah! I woke up in Knuckles' house!" Light exclaimed, the heard Skeith's second statement, "What? A'course I want to hear it! It must be pretty weird like mine was though, but that just makes it all the better!" he smiled, "Normal's stupid, then there's nothing different about 'cha!"

"Eh....." Skeith looked around and went to whisper it in Light's ear "Just between you and me.... It was Devil Doom that took me here to Mobius...." Skeith hoped that it was just coincidence or all of the other Sonic characters were busy for them to fetch him to this world.

"WHAT?!" Light half-screamed in shock, "But why would Devil Doom take you to Mobius? How would that work for him? Knowing that guy, he wouldn't just do it out of the goodness of his heart!! Considering there's a black hole where his heart should be!"

"SHH!!!" Xev. glanced at Knuckles before looking back at him "As Skeith I really don't have a valid reason to believe he is planning something that could go in his best interest if he brought me here but as Evoker..... This OC of mine was created from Shadow's Blood, mimicking Shadow's birth and he might be trying to use me like he did to Shadow." He had a point; Shadow was only created successfully because of Black Doom's blood.

"Ok, so Skeith's 'Grandfather' is trying to use you like he did Shadow in his game? But if Shadow already destroyed Devil Doom how is that even possible?" Light listed off his questions, he guessed Shadow already destroyed Devil Doom because why else would the demon king go after Skeith if he hadn't already failed with Shadow?

Skeith shook his head "I haven't the slightest, Skeith has the strongest willpower above all my OCs and I doubt that Doom could mess around with him...... rather... Mess around with me. Then again, Doom is unreadable and we don't know what has he been planning. Who knows?" He asked "Maybe the Doom that Shadow killed was just one of his 'real' holograms or even a clone but still, it bothers me a lot."

Light growled, "I don't like it though... But, bad for me and good for you, I guess I'm in this with you. Even though Black Doom didn't summon me here, he's my Grandfather as well, so he might try to manipulate me. If Light has one last edit I put into his design, then he might be able to do it..." The hedgehog glared at his lap, frustrated he could become a evil guy's pawn.

Xev. nodded "Yeah, even though Skeith can hold on into his consciousness I don't think he'll be able to withstand Black Doom in repetitive sessions of Mind Control and persuading...." He then face palmed himself "CRAP! He did break through me!" he just realized that he DID follow one of Doom's orders when he offered him to live in Mobius.

"What?! What was it? What did you do for that madman?!" Light asked frantically.

Xev. was nervous "I was desperate and he took advantage of it! Maybe that's the reason why he went for me and not to you...." He was very worried that Black Doom had him in his hands and might be used as a pawn

"But what did you do for him Evoker?! Spit it out!" Light yelled, waving his arms around and his eyes seeming almost angry with anticipation.

Xev. shook his head "That Devil manipulated me easily.... Doom didn't even need too much of a persuasion to make me do it. He knows what we want and that's how he made me come into this world."

"So, he read your mind and gave you a way to come here, and then you did? And you wanted to come here?" Light asked, very confused.

"Well... my life isn't that perfect and I wanted to see what Mobius is like and live here." Skeith sighed in sadness, "I know he's planning something.... and I'm one of the major chess pieces that he's going to use...."

"I guess he could end up threatening you to send you back to the real world to get you to work for him....." Light paused, putting a finger to his chin, going into a deep thought. Was Doom planning another attack on Mobius? Or was it something even more diabolical?

Skeith nodded "Yes and he got me where he wants me..... I don't want to go back to the real world...." He has lived long enough in this world for long and he's not ready to give it all up. He needed Shadow's presence, the presence of the very Characters that he admired ever since his childhood. It was a high probability that he would end up working for Doom.

"Well let's try and do our best if we encounter much...." Light mumbled, staring at his lap. Then, randomly and apple fell from the tree above him and hit him on the head. This caused Light to topple over screaming, "OUUUUUUCCCCHHHH!!" he grabbed his head as the Red Chaos Emerald slithered out of the hedgehog's quills.

Skeith blinked at the sudden attack of the Rock-Hard apple and the appearance of the Red Chaos Emerald, ".....Cool."

Tears forming at the edge of his eyes Light managed to get out, "What's so cool about me getting hit on head with a apple?!" he asked, gripping his head in pain.

"I was talking about the Chaos Emerald." Skeith responded in defence, pointing to the glowing Red Chaos Emerald behind Light.

"From one of your quills.... Now uhm..... I don't think I should stay with you for long.... Doom remember?" That was a fact, Doom might've needed the Chaos Emeralds again and he could order Skeith to take them and he will have no Choice but to obey.

"So that's where the Emeralds come from! And Oh, and you feel perfectly fine about staying with Shadow, even those there's a gajillion percent chance he has a Chaos Emerald." Light folded his arms in frustration.

"Shadow won't think twice about killing me." Skeith told the white hedgehog, thinking Knuckles and Light would end just go ahead and kill him once he became a threat.

"Why would I or anyone around me have a reason to kill you?" Light raised a brow, not understanding what Skeith was implying.

"I don't have a choice.... I don't want to go back to Earth and it's possible that he can throw me back there.... I have to do what he says, then you guys wouldn't have any other choice than to kill me." Skeith responded, looking at his feet in shame.

"So, you'd do what he said, and try to get the Emeralds..." Light mused, "But I still wouldn't kill you! I'm not that kind of person."

"...I... just don't want to go back..." Skeith sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

Light folded his arms and sighed, "Ok, good luck, I just hope we get an explanation soon! I wanna know the second fastest Route home!"

Skeith nodded to him, "I'll try and help you find your way home as much as I can."

**Unknown Location, Earth.**

There was nothing else to do that fine afternoon other than just type away on that laptop that lay warmly on the table. To everyone else, watching the boys fingers fly across the keyboard was nothing short of a miracle, but to the boy it was as beautiful as watching the sun set. The boy's name is Justin and he lived and breathed the life of a storyteller. Not really much of an author though since he only created fan fictions for his favourite video game hero, Sonic the hedgehog.

Instead of sitting in a chair and playing the blue hero's games, Justin enjoyed nothing more then just writing about him. What made his job even more enjoyable was the fact that he could create make believe characters called OC's and implement into his stories. Right now he was busy creating a new OC, one strong but mysterious without making it look copyrighted at all. His outline was a bit sloppy though for he didn't have much time to detail the character, but he was at least getting on the background of the character.

Justin wore a normal white shirt with a black pair of shorts, not anything special since he was spending most of his time at home. After a quick proofread through the character's info and stats Justin saved the page and opened up another one. The page that he had opened was his fan fiction about Sonic the hedgehog and he was nearing the end of it. Another fifteen minutes went by as his fingers flew across his keyboard, but instead of finishing the chapter there and then, Justin saved the page and turned off his computer. He went to his room and turned on his IPod and flipped a book open.

Justin's parents weren't home, leaving there son alone like most times. He didn't mind though because he was used to being alone. In Justin's head, he wondered what life would be like if he lived in Sonic's Universe as one of his own OC's. He could envision himself as any of his OC's, doing extraordinary things, running at high speeds, living life to its fullest with nothing holding him back.

In a matter of seconds a loud sound filled the air, making Justin get up. In front of him was a large circular portal with swirling colours. To most people they would run away or call the cops, not to Justin. He didn't care about his own well being because he lived by a single rule that he was to fulfil before he died. And that was to make sure that he died with a smile on his face. Justin got out of the bed taking his IPod with him. But just to be safe, he picked up a pillow and threw it into the portal, making sure that it wouldn't kill him instantly. The pillow safely passed through the portal and Justin could tell that it was safe.

"All or nothing." Justin whispered to himself as a smile crept onto his face, before jumping into the portal.

XX

Station Square, Mobius.

While within the portal, Justin felt like his skin was on fire. As he soared through the portal's rift, gray fur started to grow on his skin and it felt as if his whole bone structure was changing. Not such a pleasant experience for the boy, but then he saw a light at the end of the rift and he felt as though the pain was going away. A huge flash filled Justin's eyes before he finally slammed into the ground. Large waves of pained washed through Justin's head as he got up.

Chattering and murmuring filled the air around him as he found that he was in the middle of a busy city street. Justin quickly ran off of the street and into the crowd of people who were staring at him moments before. They weren't people though, and Justin instantly recognized the furry people as Mobian. The people from Sonic's world! With unexplainable happiness, Justin ran toward the first reflective surface he could find. Once he found one he stared at the teen in the mirror, or Mobian in the mirror.

Instead of finding his normal human hair, he found that he was a gray wolf with a white muzzle and bright blue eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket that was zipped up and blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was a bit ruffled up but he didn't mind at all. In almost twenty seconds, Justin finally recognized the features of the Mobian he had become and to his surprise he had become the OC he had just created moments before.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked a deep but familiar voice.

Justin turned around to find a very familiar green crocodile with black headphones and of course it was none other than Vector the crocodile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." replied Justin, knowing that he wasn't Justin anymore.

Vector laughed at his answer. "You just fell fifty feet from the sky, I don't think you're okay." said the croc.

Justin's mouth dropped open in shock at the statement, because the drop felt like nothing to him. Telling Justin that he also had some of his OC's powers as well.

"What's your name?" asked Vector as he crossed his arms, not believing Justin.

The wolf smiled and dug into his pocket, knowing that something special would be in there. He then withdrew a pair of black sunglasses and put them on.

"My name's Blank Payj." said 'Blank' in a confident tone.

Vector chuckled, liking the kid already. "Come with me." Demanded Vector before turning around and walking.

Blank then chased after him, not knowing what the croc wanted with him and he only hoped that vector was going to introduce him to Sonic. "Where are you going?" asked Blank as he chased after him.

"You're obviously not normal and my friends Espio and Charmy are out of town, so the only person I can consult is my friend Knuckles." said Vector as he lead Blank to Angel Island.

Instead of asking where Espio and Charmy had gone, one question remained in Blank's head. "Uh, Vector, isn't Angel Island a floating mystical island?" asked Blank, remembering the pictures and scenes from past games.

Vector stopped abruptly and turned around, a curious look on his face. "How'd you know my name?" asked Vector.

Blank stopped in his track, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Uhhhhhhh, the news." Blank answered, trying to fake a sincere look.

The crocodile must've bought it because he shrugged it off and continued to walk.

**Station Square Pier, Mobius**

After what seemed like an hour Vector and Blank finally made it to the pier are of Station Square. Far off in the ocean Blank marvelled at the floating Angel Island. It looked exactly like the pictures from the games which made 'Justin' giddy with excitement. As he did however, vector jumped onto a large speed boat and turned on the engine. Vector then looked behind him to find Blank gawking at the scene.

"Hey kid, you comin' or not?" asked the croc as he revved the engine.

In a matter of seconds, Blank ran over to the boat and jumped in. "Hell yeah!" he yelled, in an overly excited tone.

Vector was surprised at Blank's sudden burst of speed, reminding him of Charmy when the bee gets to hyper on sugar.

**Angel Island**

Minutes past before finally making it to the island and Vector and Blank got off of the boat. It was like walking through a wonderland as Blank slowly followed Vector into the forest. But to keep things lively, Vector decided to make conversation.

"So where are you from?" asked the croc as he continued to walk.

Blank finally snapped out of his trance before answering. he hesitated, knowing that his story was a bit weirder then mosts, but not as close to the other newcomers.

"I'm from out of town," started Blank as he devised a perfect lie. "In a small village down east called Yudomalavia. It gets really hot there in the summer, but the ocean view is very beautiful." said Blank in a sincere tone, flashing a fake smile.

Just like he expected Vector believed him and nodded in agreement. The crocodile continued asking his question as he walked and to blank's surprise, Vector was easily fooled, either that or Blank was really good at lying.

"So where are you taking me again?" asked Blank as he ran up next to Vector.

"My friend Knuckles, I saw you fall from the sky and I know that that only happens when something happens with the Master Emerald or something worst." said the croc. "And besides, you seem like a good kid, if you're telling the truth, maybe you can take me Yudomalavia."

Blank chuckled from the statement. Vector ever found out about his lie then there would be hell to pay. But first he had to make sure that this wasn't all a dream first. So they continued their walk to the Master Emerald Altar.

Up ahead, there was a shimmering light. Vector and Blank walked up to it to find that it was just a mere entrance to a wide field. Once outside of the dense forest, Blank had finally found the home of the Master Emerald. A steep and high altar-like palace that reached high up into the sky.

"Yo, Knuckles! You here!?" yelled Vector from the bottom of the steps.

Blank stood behind the croc, waiting to see yet another one of Sonic's friends.

"QUIET!!" An angry, grumpy, and very loud voice screamed from the top of the Altar. Then suddenly, a rock was launched flying at lightning speed at Vector's feet, making a deep hole.

Vector chuckled at Knuckles' grouchiness. It as like waking up a five year with super strength. A bad idea for some, but pure comedy to others. Vector started to climb the stairs anyway, just to see how Knuckles would react.

"Come on, but be quiet. Wake Knuckles and he'll punch a hole through your face." said Vector.

Blank quickly followed Vector, excited to finally see the red echidna.

Knuckles was VERY grumpy, he usually didn't wake up until noon. But sadly, even he knew it was best to just put up with Vector until the croc left, otherwise he wouldn't get any sleep today.

Sitting up straight, leaning against the massive green gem behind him and folding his arms, the Red Echidna awaited the arrival of his old comrade.

After finally making up the stairs, Vector was greeted with the ominous green glow of the Master Emerald before his vision could adjust so he could finally see Knuckles. Vector smirked at the sight of Mr. Sleeping Beauty, knowing of Knuckles knack for waking up really late.

"You should stop with the beauty sleep, it's not helping your face at all." mocked Vector with a slight chuckle.

Blank followed Vector and was now standing behind the croc. The wolf gazed upon the sight of the Master Emerald with awe as he felt the power surging from the rock. He as absolutely speechless and all he could do was gawk at the giant rock as if it was some sort of vintage car.

Knuckles growled, "What do you want, Vector? And what's up with the kid?" He asked, an angry glare tint to his bright purple eyes, they was also a red tint to them from not getting enough sleep.

He glanced over at Blank, noticing him staring at his Emerald with utter awe, "You, stop looking at my Emerald funny before I get suspicious..." he growled.

Vector looked to his side to see Blank still gazing at the emerald. The croc snapped his fingers in front of Blank's eyes to make him stop and finally he did.

"Yo? What's happening? Oh yeah, this." said Blank finally focusing. Blank set his eyes on Knuckles and forced himself to not pinch himself and have a fan boy breakdown. Instead, he got back into character and continued his charade.

"I'm Blank Payj, and you are?" he asked, even though he already knew.

"Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald." Knuckles stated coldly, his purple eyes seeming to be like daggers, trying to pierce into Blank's soul. Looking back at Vector, now glaring, Knuckles asked, "Now, what do you want Vector?!"

Even with the icy glare, Blank did nothing else but smile.

_"Interesting, they retain all aspects and characteristics from the game. So either I'm actually on Mobius, or I'm having the greatest dream of my life."_ Thought Blank. "So if Knuckles is Knuckles, then I guess fooling him will be a piece of cake as well."

Vector walked up to Knuckles. "The kid fell fifty feet from the sky. Out of nowhere to! No skydiving gone wrong or Eggman plan. Kid just appears out of nowhere, lands on his face and gets up as if nothing is wrong. I'm starting to think that there's something going on around here, have you seen anything else that's strange?" asked Vector, before looking over at Blank who was currently staring out into the wilderness.

Knuckles put a hand to his chin, "Yeah, a bit before my old apprentice, Light showed up, the Master Emerald was picking up a lot of rips in the dimensional fabric of the universe. Then, about 40-50 minutes ago, it picked up another one, I think it might've been this kid." the echidna pointed at the wolf.

"And, from you're description, it kind of sounds like it was Chaos Control." The Echidna was now taking the croc seriously, this was valuable information, something was going on and it was defiantly a lot more threatening than that idiotic Dr. Robotnik.

Even though they didn't know it, Blank was secretly listening in on them and he was taking the information just as seriously.

"Hmmm, rips in the dimensional fabric. Sounds a bit geeky to me, but definitely doesn't sound good." thought Blank, as he pretended to stare off into the forest view. "And who's this Light person? Knuckles doesn't have an apprentice and I don't remember any Light from the canon characters. Wow, things are starting to get really interesting in this world."

Knuckles sighed, leaning back onto the Master Emerald, "This is getting very fishy, I doubt this is Robotnik's work though, he could only do this with the Chaos Emeralds. And, based on what the Master Emerald picked up yesterday, they were scattered across the world."

"You're right, did you ask Light? Maybe he knows something about it, because I doubt he would just come out of nowhere just to say hi." said Vector, remembering the stories that Knuckles had told him about his apprentice.

_"My, my, things aren't going so well for me. If Vector knows this Light person, either I'm not in touch with my inner fanboy or someone else like me is h-"_ Blank stopped in midthought. _"I wonder if people from my world are here as well."_

"Not, I didn't. It slipped my mind. But maybe he does. I should also ask him where he went too after he vanished from the island, maybe that'll give us some clues to what's going on." Knuckles grumbled folding his arms in frustration, angry this was such a mystery! He was used to knowing who the bad guy was, going after him, and beating 'em in the end.

"Good, because I already know where Blank comes from." said Vector remembering the bizarre place that Blank had described to him earlier.

"What would that be?" Knuckles asked, looking up at Vector, knowing the croc was too stupid to be trusted with such valuable information. And there's a good chance the croc wouldn't even pay attention to it as it deserved.

"A small village down east called Yudo-something. He says it gets really hot down there during the Summer." answered Vector, who was totally buying Blank's story.

"If that was true, why would he been coming out of a dimensional rip in the fabric of the Universe?" Knuckles asked, glaring at Vector as always, frustrated by the Croc's idiocy.

"Maybe he's from this world, he was just teleported from his village." suggested Vector.

"No, I doubt it. The Master Emerald would've sensed whatever brought him here if it was in this world...." Knuckles mumbled, "Unless it was just ordinary Chaos Control, but then that wouldn't explain the rip in the Dimensional Fabric of the Universe that occurred about an hour ago..... Chaos Control doesn't make that big of a hole and, the Master Emerald seems to ignore it."

A nervous looked appeared on Blank's face, but he didn't let Knuckles or Vector see it.

"Damn! Knuckles isn't that smart with ordinary stuff, but he's pro when it comes to the Master Emerald." He thought before taking a sitting down on the edge of the altar. _"Excuses, excuses, hm, maybe I should just tell the truth." _Blank chuckled at the thought. _"Like they would believe me."_

"Call him over, maybe he won't lie this time." Knuckles ordered Vector, gesturing over to Blank.

_"Son of a-!, Okay calm down. You're good at lying. BUT I'M NOT GOOD WITH INTERDIMENSIONAL RIPS IN TIME! Tell the truth. HELL NO! What did my science teacher say? I DON'T PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS! I DON'T KNOW JACK ABOUT SPACE AND TIME! . . . wait, that's it!"_ thought Blank finally coming up with a plan. "I don't know anything about the science back in the real world, but this is Sonic's world."

"Yo Blank, get over here! Me and Knuckles have some questions for you!" called out Vector.

A devilish smile spread across Blank's face before he got up. The wolf then walked over to Knuckles and Vector, knowing how to smoothly escape the situation.

Knuckles glared at Blank, "Tell us where you came from, really. There was a dimensional rip in the fabric of the Universe around the same time you showed up, so tell us the truth. Not that you come from some weird village south from here, the truth kid."

"And here I go."

"Okay you're right, I'm not from Mobius." Blank answered, without a second thought.

Vector's mouth dropped open in shock and he was totally speechless.

"Then where are you from, kid?" Knuckles asked, he needed answers and needed them soon.

"I'm from another planet far off from this solar system, called Errat. It's a planet similar to this one except that it's always hot and has no winters or ice caps. My people look similar to yours but we all have black or white fur." started Blank. "Sorry I lied to you before; I was just worried that your people would capture me or something if I told the truth. But after seeing the huge similarities between our people I decided to just blend in."

"So, this means through the Galaxy we have several Dimensional Rips in the Fabric of the Universe, or throughout quadrants of the Universe... Who could be causing this?" Knuckles wondered.

"I don't know, no one on my world had this much power. Does your world have a person with such power?" Blank asked.

Knuckles sighed, looking down, "Yeah. A few, but I doubt Sonic or Shadow would be causing all this Chaos."

"So they do exist." thought Blank.

"Sonic and Shadow? Who are they?" he asked, just so he could keep the charade going.

"Sonic, basically our world's 'hero'... He can control the 7 Chaos Emeralds, giving him a lot of power, Shadow's just like that but he's an emo version." Knuckles explained.

"So what do we do now? Just wait for Sonic?" asked Vector, not knowing what do.

"No, we need to take into action. It'll take days, maybe weeks to contact that idiot. We don't have that kind of time." answered Knuckles.

"Alright!" celebrated Vector, knowing that this would be his first time on a mission without Espio or Charmy. "You lead the way Knuckles, you know more about the Chaos Emeralds then I do." he said, ready for a new adventure.

"I'll tag along if you'll let me." piped up Blank, excited to go on an adventure with his favourite video game characters.

"Well, you'll have to wait before we depart. I still need to train Skeith Teishou Emerudo Style of Martial Arts, I'm sure with his abilities he can be helpful to our mission." Knuckles answered, "And, I'm not sure where to start yet..."

_"Woah! Long Japanese word. Probably a deadly martial arts style... Well, at least I can see who this Light Person is." _Thought Blank.

"Sure, fine with me, how bout you Blank?" asked Vector.

"I'm fine, I get to have more time exploring this world of yours." answered Blank.

Knuckles sighed in relief, sinking into his previous sleeping position, he closed his eyes, exited to finally get some rest so that he could think straight once he awoke.

Vector chuckled at the sight and began to walk down the steps of the altar.

"Blank, you stay here and hang out or something. I'm going to go grab some stuff." he said, as he continued to talk. "Don't wake Knuckles though, he finds you weird enough." he said before disappearing into the sea of trees.

Blank nodded, of course he would stay. He still doesn't know how much power he has yet and while Vector was out, Blank would practice.

**Somewhere back on earth**

15 year old Elizabeth was playing Sonic Heroes while sitting on the floor in her parents' room. She was alone at her house, and was quite glad because her family drove her crazy. Her sister liked to harass her on a daily schedule and her parents were just plain weird sometimes. At the moment, she played as Team Dark, her favourite team. Her sister, Rachel, said that they were all bad people, but Elizabeth said that they were simply misunderstood.

She was on the stage called Hang Castle, the one where every time you hit a certain switch, the stage would flip upside-down. As she grinded down a rail somewhere in the stage, she suddenly heard a car door slam. With dread spreading on her face, Elizabeth paused her game and listened. Just as she suspected, she heard the footsteps of her family coming home. They were having some sort of a conversation, and even though she couldn't understand what they were saying, they sounded a bit annoyed by something…

"_Crap,"_ she thought, _"They're back already! Why can't I have some time alone?"_

The front door opened, allowing the family to enter the once almost vacant house. Elizabeth heard the footsteps of someone walking down the hall and into the master bedroom. The door swung open to reveal her 12 year old sister.

"Playing as Team Dark again?" she asked casually, "Why do you like being the bad guys?"

"They're not bad people!" Elizabeth protested as she stood up, "Stop saying that!"

Rachel smirked.

"Then why do they steal jewels, have an obsession with destroying Eggman's robots, and in one game, try to wipe out the whole human race?"

Elizabeth knew that it was best to remain knew that Rouge was a jewel thief, Omega had a craze to kill all robots belonging to Eggman, and Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2 had once tried to destroy the world. But, she knew that there was good in them, she just knew.

"That's what I thought," Rachel said smugly.

She exited the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Elizabeth snarled as she went back to the main menu of her game and listened to the main theme song of Team Dark. She sat back down and listened to it in order to calm down.

"_Man, I'm really starting to hate being around here,"_ she thought, _"I mean, no one respects me or even gives me the attention I deserve. Even at school things are bad. Earth really is becoming a suckish place to live. Sometimes I just wish I could escape from all of this chaos…"_

Then, Elizabeth noticed something on her parents' dresser. It was some sort of a necklace that looked like a small icicle on some sort of leather string.

"I never knew my parents had a necklace that looked a lot like my OC's necklace," she said out loud.

Yes, Elizabeth had created a fan fiction character herself, and her character wore a necklace that looked just like it. It was a necklace her OC wore to help control her powers. Elizabeth got off the carpet and walked over to the necklace. She grabbed the string and put it around her neck. It felt cold, just like in her stories. She picked up the ice that was on the lace and inspected it in her hands, wondering how it looked so life-like. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a sharp pain to her head. She dropped the ice and fell to the ground on her knees and only had her hands support her. She could hear her bones cracking, changing shape and her entire body began to shake heavily.

"What's happening to me?" she demanded.

Even though she wasn't in any pain for some bizarre reason, Elizabeth found the experience to be quite unbearable. She watched as her t-shirt suddenly ripped in half was replaced by a blue winter jacket that had fur on the wrist cuffs and collar. Her jeans that she had just got for $30.00 tore and in its place were bluish pants while her tennis shoes changed into ebony fur-lined boots. Her brown hair began to change into a light blue, and twisted itself into a ponytail that was to her waist while locks of her hair went to the sides of her face. Her nose shrank and turned black and her glasses that she wore fell off. Ears grew out of the top of her head while her regular ears disappeared inside her. Then, a short tail sprout out her pants. Elizabeth suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the floor face first as everything around her blacked out.

***

"Hey, wake up!" said a voice that was feminine and seductive.

"I'm tired," Elizabeth moaned.

"Well too bad! You've got some explaining to do!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes rather slowly. She had her back to the ground, and had her arms spread out. There were two things wrong with what Elizabeth saw. One was that she could see without her glasses on. Normally everything would be all fuzzy but now they were as clear as glass. The second thing wrong with the picture was that looking down on her was none other than Rouge!

"Holy Crap!" Elizabeth shouted, "It's Rouge the bat!"

She quickly sat up and crawled away backwards from her until she crashed into a wall. That was when she realized where exactly she was. She was in some sort of a building that was styled like one of those clubs she had only seen in movies.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around.

"You're at Club Rogue," Rouge answered, "Don't you remember this place, Ice?"

Elizabeth/Ice couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had just been called Ice, the name of her OC. That could have only meant one thing…

Ice looked at a nearby mirror, which showed that she had been turned into a hedgehog. Not just any hedgehog though…her OC! Her eyes that were brown as a human were now sapphire and petrified in shock.

"Are you okay, Ice?" Rouge asked again, "You haven't looked this tense since a security camera caught you."

"I'm fine Rouge," Ice lied, "But can you inform me on what's been going on? It's all fuzzy in my brain."

"Well let's see," Rouge began as she started to think, "Some time ago, I was looking for some chaos emeralds when I found you out on the street all beat up and you were out cold. So, I took you to this place and nursed you back to health. I later found out that you were being hunted down by this strange group of people because of these special powers you had. So I decided to let you stay at my place so that you could stay safe."

Ice normally wouldn't have trusted Rouge since she knew the bat could be very deceiving, but she felt she could believe her for some reason.

"What happened to me?" Ice asked curiously, "How come I don't remember you anymore?"

Rouge closed her eyes and hung her head down a little.

"No one knows," she answered sadly, "According to what I heard, you were out on a little walk in Station Square when you disappeared. There was no trace of you, almost like you didn't exist anymore. I thought that the cult that wanted you took you away."A smile replaced Rouge's frown. "But then today, I came back to Club Rouge and found you on the floor. So, you don't remember me?"

Ice shook her head from side to side. She felt a strange bond between her and Rouge for some reason, but couldn't explain it.

"What did you do with me while I was here?" Ice asked.

"Well," Rouge explained, "You didn't seem to have any parents, and no one came looking for you, so I sort of adopted you. It was nice to have you around since it gets lonely around here sometimes. And Omega and Shadow seemed to accept you as a friend."

Ice couldn't believe it; Rouge was practically her foster mom. Not only that, but she was friends with Shadow, her favourite character! At long last, Ice was finally getting the attention she deserved. There was no annoying sister that hassled Elizabeth at every given moment, there was no family that would drive her insane anymore. Now, she had all that she ever wanted in life.

Ice almost felt like crying, but she got a grip on herself. She got off the ground and smiled at Rouge.

"I'm glad that you're back," Rouge said, "I was worried about you and it bothered me on how I didn't know what happened. But, everything's fine now. I'll let the guys know you're back in a little while."

"Thanks," Ice replied.

As Rouge left, Ice started to hum "This Machine" and started picturing her new life as her OC.

**At Nick's Earth Home**

A boy with blond tips was lying on his bed at home; he wanted to know where his brother went... He looked at the bed opposite his with a sad expression; "Nick... Where did you go?" he asked softly.

A woman came in; "Thomas? Do you want anything?" she asked softly, the boy shook his head in response so she left. He hadn't been feeling hungry for a long time... What he thought was odd was that he found the Wii outside the house, blown up. He had found a camera card inside it and tested it on his brother's laptop. On it was a story that his brother had started writing, what seemed to catch his eye was a red three tailed fox called Dakuba. The opposite to Bakuda. He had to wonder if he was the inspiration for it because of their everlasting rivalry.

He sighed and got up, but as he took a step, he had accidently kicked something... It was a Wii Remote! He picked it up and found he couldn't let go; "What the?!" he asked loudly, the wiimote was shifting... becoming a black blade like Nick's became his sword...

His body vanished...

---

Thomas stood on top of a mountain with the sword in his hand, but his arms were twitching, red fur creeping up his arm. He glanced at it once then looked back, staring at it; "NO WAY!" he screamed, the fur spread up his arm up faster than Bakuda and soon covered his whole body. Pale red fur on his face and chest while blood red fur everywhere else, his eyes flashed and became an onyx colour.

His ears travelled to the top of his head, becoming pointed vulpine ears. His face stretching painfully out to form a muzzle with it. His hair now completely gone, replaced with three long black bangs. After he thought it was done and still panting for breath, three long fox tails shot out of his spine, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.

He went down on all fours and panted heavily, he looked at his clothes to notice he was in a black gi similar to what he read in Nick's story...

He looked up, his eyes full of concern, worry and... Malice! He wore an evil grin; "This is awesome! Power runs through my veins now!" he shouted loudly. He grinned; "I now know where you are Nick. Or should I say "Bakuda"! You left all of us in worry and fear for you... For that, I'm coming for you." he said clenching his fist in anger...

---

The red fox walked calmly the side of the mountain, his sword by his side; "Now, Bakuda is blue and strong here. But I am more experienced with martial arts than Nick ever was. So I guess I should be on the lookout for anything blue, not like anything that colour is here anyway... Wait a second." he murmured and looked to the distance to see a blue speck; "Could that be him?" he thought.

Upon that being said, a blue speck was blurring across the ground at a high speed, a blue light around him from going so fast. Dakuba smirked; "Gotcha." he murmured and stuck up his hand; "Let's see... Dig into the power inside and bring it out." he murmured, an energy ball formed into his hands. Dakuba grinned; "Oh yeah, TAKE THIS!" he screamed, throwing the glowing ball after the streak with impressive speed.

The blue blur saw it and then darted away before it hit him, coming blasting around to come back towards the source. Dakuba chuckled; "That got his attention. I'm ready little brother!" he said bringing up his fists after bringing his sword back into his scabbard.

The blur came up to him and then entered a ball; it blasted himself at supersonic speeds at him. Dakuba reacted and threw his fist forward to try and attack the ball with his fist alone. The blur stayed in a ball and at the last second used some energy to blast itself at supersonic speed towards the attack. Dakuba's fist glowed and attacked him with bursts of light coming off it. When it made contact, his newly steel-like fist created welding sparks from the blur's quills. The blur came off and delivered a dual kick. One to his arm and the other to his face...a huge smirk on fits face.

At this, Dakuba grimaced in pain. He blocked the kick to his face but stumbled back as it hit his arm, having used his power in his fist meant his arm was vulnerable.

The blur landed and then smirked; it was a cobalt blue hedgehog about his size and had deep green eyes. Red running shoes and white thick gloves on it feet and hands... Dakuba knew this creature only from his little brothers games, "Heh, thought you could take on the fastest thing alive huh?" he did a small flip in the air to show off, in reality still keeping his guard up.

Dakuba looked at him; "Ah, you're not Nick. You're that small annoying thing on his games. Sonic right?" he asked, bringing his guard up again; "Tell me where Nick is right now and you won't be hurt!" he demanded.

"Annoying...thing? Hmm...that's an interesting choice of words, but SO untrue..." he said, not even seeming to care that Dakuba existed and dodging the question on purpose.

Dakuba smirked; "Hell. From those games? Saying things like "Lame"? Well, I must say that you are the most F***ing annoying thing in existence." He gloated and dropped into his battle stance.

Sonic laughed and then raised his hand at Dakuba, showing his middle finger. "Is that the BEST that you can do?" he asked with a smirk.

Dakuba smirked; "Well, since you're not real in a sense, I'll be happy to wipe your face off this false universe!" he said loudly and dropped into a guard, constantly switching feet in classic Tykwondo stance.

"Am I false? Then how come I was clashing against you? If I was false then you couldn't feel me, I wouldn't be there... I wouldn't be REAL!" Sonic countered, smirking

Dakuba chuckled and started lunging forward; "You don't know that you are fake? Some idiotic Japanese guy thought to make a game about you and that's how you were born. you are fictional. I am real, I have travelled from the real world. A single virus could destroy this world in an instant. I AM THAT VIRUS!" he said and began laughing manically.

Sonic asked, "Oh really? Can something fake...DO THIS?!" he suddenly blasted forward without showing any sign that he had been preparing himself. He shot his fist straight at him.

Dakuba smirked and vanished before he could hit him, He was hovering above the mountain; "Man, I LOVE this body! My skills have been increased a hundred hold!" he said in awe and plummeted toward where he thought Sonic was, his fist drawn back ready to strike. Dodging that attack was just reflex, he hadn't seen it coming himself...

Sonic saw him vanish, and said, "That...was...wha?!" he began looking around, and then bolted away from that area to get a bearing on where Dakuba was.

Dakuba landed heavily on the ground, he didn't seem too much injured by it. He stood up; "You're faster than you were in the levels I saw my brother play. But you cannot escape." he said raising his hand to the air; "Kianzan DISK!" he cried.

Sonic blinked and then said, "Yeah...just try me! You're FAR too slow to beat me!" he boasted.

Dakuba's hand glowed, a purple disk spinning on top of it became apparent; "Eat this MotherF***er!" he screamed, throwing the disk towards Sonic.

Sonic saw it and then said, "You're a fool, ya know?" he was charging Dakuba head on.

Dakuba shrugged; "Says you." he said simply and pushed the disk further, it was right on Sonic's tail, it was using the slipstream to boost itself. But Dakuba had his hand pointing up, ready to push it up at any moment; "Last chance before your sliced in half!" he warned, with his free hand, he drew his sword. The Sword of Despair.

Sonic looked back and then at his opponent. Up was cut off...left or right he would be slashed into pieces...down? Illogical, but really..._I'll give anything a shot..._he thought before slamming himself into the ground.

Dakuba's eyes widened, he didn't expect that! The disk sailed OVER Sonic without touching him and headed right for him, he brought down his blade to the disk to diminish it, but a resulting explosion sent him flying into a nearby rock formation. The rocks crumbled over the top of him and knocked him unconscious, he was bleeding from the forehead... The unexpected move made him lower his guard.

Sonic smirked and said, "What...an...idiot! Thinking he could beat the fastest thing alive? Hah, what a joke!" he stood up and said, "I'll beat the living turd out of anyone who challenges me! He thought that those fancy tricks would've worked. Well...now off to go find some more adventure!" he darted off, away from the scene.

Dakuba woke a short time later and tired to pry the rocks off of him; "Nick... Why? All I wanted was for you to go home with me... Where are you?" he murmured and fell unconscious again, He was fighting Dakuba's influence... During the fight, he was fighting Dakuba the WHOLE way...

---

Riku had a strange drawing to a particular house...as if there was someone important there. _I wonder what's compelling me. This is so...odd..._he thought as he ventured towards the house.

Quake was wide awake, something was bugging him. "Heh, maybe some of my insomnia followed me here..."

Riku, taking advantage of an open window, found himself climbing into a window. He stopped about halfway in and gulped. _What the heck am I doing?!_ he thought, looking around. He had never done this before...he couldn't make his mind up now. He finally gulped and slipped inside without a noise.

"Who goes there?!" Quake's voice called out. _"I better be ready to fight..."_

Riku heard the voice and halted. He thought, "_Jake? No...that's his character...no...NO WAY!!" _ He exclaimed in his mind. He began hurrying over to that room, hoping Jake would recognize him.

Quake concentrated. _"Let's see... life force around me from Cream and tails, that person's life force... just a little... HA!" _A silver light engulfed his hand, casting pale radiance around the room.

Tails mumbled and rolled over. Mumbling something about the theorem of levitation.

Riku had just stepped in and had to shield his eyes from the light. He stared hard...and then made a random guess and blindly hoped. "Jake?" he asked.

Quake immediately recognized that cat. "Dark? Jebus christ! Now's there's... 4 of us here!"

"So I'm not the only one! Geez...and I-" he said before getting cut short by another pain going through him. He grunted and held his arm, which now had a visible tear in the skin. "Damn, not another one..." he muttered.

"Lemme guess, Demon troubles?" Quake asked, he dulled the light down so that Riku could see.

"Yeah...a lot of 'em..." he muttered, gritting his teeth. He drew back his bloodied hand and sighed deeply. "It's become a major problem for me...that, and the fact that I about developed a love relationship with one of the game characters...Blaze..."

"Wow, she must have got sucked out of her dimension too." Quake suggested.

"Ugh...I don't know...everything's gone haywire to some extent..." Rick replied

"Well, I guess my paranoia about the universe tearing itself apart was right, Take THAT society!" Quake said, chuckling quietly.

Riku sighed and leaned against a wall, replying, "I suppose so..." another pain tore through him, causing him to groan.

"You know, If I can figure out how to master my power, I could probably help you with that demon of yours." Quake offered, looking at his glowing hand, the light didn't blind him as it did others.

"Well...I suppose so..." he said, growling as his demon continued beating away at him.

"Gotta be something that the power of life could do." the mouse laughed, a little insanely.

"I suppose so," he repeated, looking down. Something suddenly didn't feel right about himself...this was...odd...

"Nothing to see on the floor dude." Quake joked.

"Jake...what do you expect?" he asked, looking up at him. "I'm in PAIN and TORMENT right now...it's worse than ever!" he said.

"I can't really expect anything, I'm in another dimension in the body of an alien mouse that I thought up." Jake answered.

"And I'm in the body of a demon infested cat that I thought up..."Riku said before sighing and turning away now. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Don't ask why, enjoy the ride!" Quake said, hopping off into the cushions of the couch.

Riku blinked at him, and then snarled and said, "Enjoy the ride?! ENJOY THE RIDE?! Do you have ANY idea what kind of torment I'm going through?!"

The only response was; "Yep." While being answered curtly. Jakes face growing dark.

"You know...I don't think there was a time when I've hated you MORE than now..." Riku snarled, and then cried out as another pain, shook him, followed by a massive series that began tearing at his body.

"Heh, good for you. I'm sick of listening to you snivel on and on. You're just now dealing with pain I've felt a lifetime of!" Quake countered angrily, hopping back up to meet him head on.

"Grr...You...you think I WANT TO FEEL THE PAIN?!" Riku asked, beginning to cry now from the pain. He finally screamed in agony and slammed his own chest, choking for a moment as the demon went back into place and then he fell onto the ground, breathing hard.

"When did I say I thought you wanted to? You know what, you should just leave right now, save the trouble of everyone waking up to someone breaking and entering." he instructed coldly.

"I wanted to find you...and what do I get but a jack***?! I'm going to murder you in cold blood when we meet again..." Riku yelled, filled to the brim with hatred and anger as he left.

"Try it and see." Quake called after him.

"I promise you...I WILL!" he shouted back, dashing off into an alley to go and find something or someone to take his anger out on.

He decided to take his anger out by training himself. He began swinging his sword around in the alley, getting use to the weight and feel. He even began doing acrobatic things that he was never capable of, getting used to his new body...beginning to learn full mastery of his body.

Riku found himself doing things that he thought impossible...wall kicks, going faster than ever, being stronger than ever...everything about himself had changed radically and he was capable of doing everything. Then...he had a new idea. Trying out the demon...which he now spent time on top of a building mastering his control of.

Riku managed...the results were HORRIFYING. His body felt twisted and gnarled, his muscles all worked differently. "What the..." he said, and then it began hurting a little bit. He began trying to get out of this form...desperately trying. He reverted himself to normal but now he figured the pain would be gone. "That...oh geez...what the..." he said, looking at himself.

A figure in the darkness near Riku chuckled; "Do you wish it all to end? To be yourself without the pain, to expunge the evil within your soul? I can help my friend." the figure said and stepped out of the shadows, it was a pure white hedgehog with quills spiking all the way up similar to the quills on Sonic's super form; "I... am Nazo the Hedgehog." he said proudly.


	6. Reshaping History

**Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.**

**Ever realised that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This Chapter was written by: Omega 445, Bakuda, The Shattered Evoker, Makito Namikaze, Blank the Nobody, DarkCloud780, Werehog Watcher and Bolt the wolf!**

That name flashed through his mind, as well as a video that Charlie had shown him a long time back. But then, he HAD to act. This...this was just wrong..."Nazo? Um..." he said, standing up, looking back at him. "I've never heard the name before."

"Do not lie to me... Richard. I know full well who you are and you know me. You must think I am evil, But all that fiction such as Nazo Unleashed was propaganda. Not an evil bone in my body. I was to be the prototype for Silver, but abandoned. This is how I know about the outside world... And of you. I came to ask you a favour." he murmured, holding up a strange looking blade

"You know...my name?! WHAT?!" he asked, drawing his sword and pointing it at him.

Nazo sighed; "Must you use violence Richard? Put down your blade before you hurt yourself!" He snarled; "I came to help and you raise a sword against me? Very unwise. Since I can end the life of the demon inside you." he said angrily at the welcome.

"I...sorry...I just..." he lowered his sword and said, "I don't trust people...in this world..." replied Riku.

Nazo nodded; "I see. Will you accept my help?" asked the hedgehog.

"I...I guess..." said Riku, looking up at him.

Nazo smiled and lifted up the blade he was holding. Red leathered handle with golden hand brace covering the handle so it could be used as a guard. The handle ends in a sphere that has white and black liquid inside that never seem to mix. The blade curves in then out to a sharp edge on both sides for a quick swing. The blades edges have a never ending shift of black and white, like power is constantly flowing through the edges. Since Nazo's mind was neutral, it was a steely silver coloured tinge. The side of the blade is covered in a golden bar that has seven miniature holes.

Nazo smiled; "This is Crepseculum. Or the Twilight blade. Gather the seven emeralds and place them into the blade. You will be tested by emotion but gain ultimate power. this power will expunge the demon, healing you completely. But only with all seven." he explained; "I do this to prove that I, Nazo, Am not an evil creature of the night."

Riku took it carefully...not knowing what to do. He felt a strange sort of power coming from the blade as he took it, staring at it.

Nazo smiled; "You like? It can only be wielded by a warrior of pure heart, but tainted soul. I will leave you now, Gather those emeralds and place them in there. By the way... Go to Tails home. You will meet others. Such as Nick and Charlie, or as he is commonly known here as Bakuda and Kyle." he said and vanished, like he never existed.

Riku stared at the fine hilt and blade, looking at it in pure awe. He had always liked swords...he then registered what was said and looked around in surprise. "What the..." he muttered, staring at the empty space where Nazo once stood. That hedgehog had been there one moment...and now was gone. He looked around briefly, trying to find him. He then sighed and said, "Well...I can always say...wait...Tails' house?" he seemed to know where that was, suddenly, and now put the blade away...and then walked to Tails' House.

Nazo watched from atop a building; "Good. First stage is underway." he smiled wickedly and vanished once more.

--

Light watched as Vector walked away, he shrugged and went back to staring at his bright glowing red Chaos Emerald. From afar it sort of looked like Light was holding a twinkling star.

_"Well, might as well start with-"_ a strong surge of energy spread throughout Blank's body, his body picking up on some strange power. _"And I thought Knuckles said that the emeralds were scattered across the world." _Blank turned around, searching for the source of the Chaos Energy. _"Somebody else is here, wonder why I didn't notice it earlier . . . oh yeah, I was too busy gazing at the Master Emerald." _thought Blank before looking around for the emerald.

As Light was right at the corner of the Master Emerald clearing of the forest, if Blank looked around enough he could probably see Light staring at the Red Chaos Emerald, which kind of looked like a twinkling red star from this distance.

Blank continued to look for the source. But there, a glimmer of red light radiated from the corner of his left eye. Blank turned left to find a hedgehog staring a a Red Chaos Emerald.

_"Who the hell is this guy?" _Blank wondered.

He knew that he couldn't just come up and introduce himself to the hedgehog. Planning had to be made so he wouldn't get kill out of nowhere. But instead of thinking things through again, Blank decided to mix things up a bit and walk up to him.

"And you are?" he asked.

Light jumped back in surprise "Wha?!" he asked, then looked up, "Oh, hello! You're that wolf that was at the Altar, my names Boooosssttt-Light, Light the Hedgehog."

Blank raised and eyebrow at the hedgehog.

_"He basically looks like Shadow with some sort of inversed colour scheme. I feel like I've seen this character though. Let's see here, nothing in the canon character I can remember. Wait . . . I must be trippin' big time." _thought Blank.

"I'm Blank Payj, the wolf." Blank greeted kindly.

_"He's not canon, he's OC. The only reason I remember him is because he's the avatar for one of the users from fanfiction. Now if only I remembered which user . . . all I remember is that he reviews Bakuda's stories and participates in his forums. Curse my memory." _thought Blank.

"Hm, that's a weird name... But it's pretty cool!" Light exclaimed, "So, how do you know Vector?"

Blank chuckled from the question. "I fell fifty feet from the sky and survived, that's how." he answered, chuckling afterwards, before taking his glasses to reveal his blue eyes.

_"Let's see here, personality wise, he's nothing like Shadow. Hell, what did I expect with someone with the opposite colour scheme? He does seem familiar though." _thought Blank.

"Youch! That couldn't have been good for you. Hey, look at this!" Presenting the Red Chaos Emerald, Light smiled, "Without this, I'd probably be Atmosphere Ash right now."

The gray wolf gazed at the glowing emerald with a curious look.

"Wow, I guess we both have something in common. We bothered survived falls that could've possibly killed us." Blank chuckled.

_"Oooohh I'm so close to remembering! It starts with an 'M' I know that so far. Mark, no. Max, no. Wait! It sounded kinda Japanese! Damn there are a lot of possibilities now!" _thought Blank still trying to remember.

"Yeah, I think I was falling from where the ARK was just before Super Sonic and Super Shadow teleported it out of the atmosphere in Sonic Adven-" Light was interrupted by slapping his hands over his own mouth quickly.

_"Okay, Sonic Adventure, definitely makes him an offworlder. Makito isn't too smart if he wanted to keep the info hidden . . . that's it!" _Blank grabbed Light by the wrist and dragged to him an area where they wouldn't bother Knuckles' sleep.

"You don't know me, but I know you from Bakuda's forums and stories. How the hell did you get here really?" asked Blank/Justin skipping his manners completely.

_"Damn, maybe that was a bit too straightforward." _Blank thought nervously. Too late no though, the question had already been asked.

"Wait! How do you know Bakuda? And wait, you're from the Real World?!" Light asked frantically, throwing his arms up into air.

Blank chuckled from Light/Mak's plight. _"Wow, and here I expected a calm and collected hedgehog. He's from the real world, how can I blame him?"_

"Bakuda knows me on fanfiction. I review his stories and he reviews mine. We're great friends actually, he helped me get started and yes, I'm from the Real World." Blank answered in a calm and collect tone. "I don't know who else is here, but I'm pretty sure Bolt knows me to." he said, rubbing his chin.

"Wait... Are you that..." Light/Boston snapped his fingers several times, "Writing Nobody guy? I'm just guessing since he's the only one in Bakuda's friend group that I don't really know that's met me..."

"Wow, haven't heard that name in a while. Yeah, that's me, well, that was me." Blank answered with a sly smile. "Nice to finally meet you in person." he greeted again with a hand extended for a handshake.

Light shrugged and shook Blank's hand, "So how'd you end up here?"

_"More civilized then I thought, guess i was wrong." _thought Blank.

After the shake, Blank started to answer his questions. "I came here voluntarily, a huge portal opened in the middle of my room and I jumped in because I was bored. Heaven behold, I end up here, which is totally awesome." he answered.

"I was warped here when I was watching Sonic Adventure 2: Battle's last cut-scene, next thing I know, a huge light exploded from my game-cube, it was like staring at the sun for three hours and then, I was right where Shadow was as he fell through the Atmosphere...." Light shrugged

"Man, your entrance is much flashier then mine." said Justin, knowing that walking through a portal was less exciting then having a game console explode before your very eyes.

"Anyways, has anyone else from the real world come here?" Blank asked.

"Well... Evoker said Bakuda and Omega are here!" Light pointed out.

"Wow, I guess we're not the only ones. Have you had any contact with any of them? Do they at least know what's happening?" asked Blank.

_"Wonder if they're going through the same thing. Even better, I wonder if they have retained the powers of their OC's." _wondered Blank.

"No. Not really, Evoker's the only one I've talked too, besides you, that's from the real world. He was that blue fox you dragged me away from." Light explained, pointing to Skeith in the distance.

"One more question. Have you mastered your OC's powers?" Blank asked.

This one was actually a question Blank really wanted the answer to. If Light had his powers, then soon enough he would get his.

"Not yet, I had to fight yesterday, but it was all on instinct, I can't really control my powers yet. But Evoker got full control not that long, so it might be different for everyone." Light shrugged, "Or, I just haven't really tried to learn them that much lately..."

"Interesting." said Blank rubbing his chin. "Well, I'll be back in a couple minutes or hours give or take." saod Blank before walking over to the stairs to get off of the altar.

Shrugging, Light ran back to his tree and sat back down next to Skeith, "Well.... That was weird."

Blank made his way down the steps with relative ease.

_"Interesting world_, _even more interesting people. I'll get that all behind me right now. Besides, I need to see if I really have my OC's powers_." though Blank, with a smug smile. He withdrew his hand out from his pocket and it sizzled and flared with power.

_"I think I'm going to like it here." _

-

Nick smiled; "So Charlie, want to head back? I could use a shower..." he murmured, he was filthy! Charlie nodded and led him inside again.

Bakuda walked into the shower back at Tails place and took of his clothes, he threw them out and closed the door but yelped, opening it and pulling his tails in with him; "Ow!"

After showering and relishing how hot water felt on his fur, he walked out. He smiled and went to put on his clothes when something caught his eye... He spun around and grabbed one of his tails, his eyes wide in both fear and shock... He screamed... He grew a forth tail! AND IT WAS PINK!

After seeing his new pink tails, he leapt to the mirror to find a pink vixen with braids down her shoulder leangh hair and crystal blue eyes stareing back at him, he gulped and looked down... He was his main female OC! His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted... In truth, he was just seeing things. He hadn't changed at all.

Kyle knocked on the door. Bakuda unlocked the door, he was shivering and the back of his gi was shredded to bits;

"Charlie... She's here." he said fearfully.

"Who is?" Kyle asked in a confused tone.

As an answer, Bakuda opened the door fully to reveal a sleeping pink vixen with long pink hair, braids in her hair and same with a red headband. Her single tail was flicking slightly behind her... The reason Bakuda was having his back turned was because the vixen only had a towel over her and he was blushing furiously. She had arrived naked...

Bakuda gulped; "She came from me... It hurt but... now that I see her in person and up close.... I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!" he said uncomfortably, he was shifting slightly down below. He was embarrassed and afraid of what was going to happen when she woke up.

"Is she naked?" Kyle/Charlie asked worried, he didn't want to see that.

Bakuda nodded; "I covered her up with a towel." he explained.

Aura groaned and began to wake up.

Bakuda looked at her and slowly crept up; "Aura? Are you okay?" he asked softly; _"Man, This is crazy! Feeling this way about my own creation. Why am I blushing?! Is she even real?" _He asked.

"B-Bakuda is that you" she said looking at him then at herself and yelping.

Bakuda nodded with his hands up; "Please don't freak out! Just tell me, are you okay?" he asked softly, he wanted to be compassionate towards her. It must be horrible for her to suddenly appear into existence.

She smiled at him "It's good to see you again" she said.

Bakuda smiled back, releive that she was; "You too Aura! Um... You might want to get dressed or have your shower. You were going to have a shower but fell over and hit your head." he lied.

"Oh.... maybe you'd like to join me, we are married after all" she said holding up her hand.

Bakuda looked at it, he found a single diamond ring what had a gold rimmed Safire tail intertwined with a golden lined ruby tail... He looked at his hand and saw the same... He felt like fainting right now!

He looked to Aura and blushed furiously; "Um, I have already had one." he murmured softly, for some reason, it took a lot of willpower not to yell "Yes!" His mind about her must have changed; he even had thoughts of being her husband!

Bakuda's eyes were calm, but behind them was fear; _"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

"Oh I see your getting all clean for tonight" she said.

Nick was beginning to sweat; "Tonight?" he asked feverishly; _"She can't possibly mean THAT! No way! I may have created her, but I hardly know her in this way!" _he thought panicking.

"Well we got married yesterday" said Aura.

Nick was hyperventilating, he couldn't take it... He fell over backwards in a faint.

"I guess he's excited" she said and held him in her arms.

-

A strand of hair floated into Tails house and flew around as if knowing where to go. That single strand of hair drifted out and into the hall, and then suddenly began multiplying as it floated on its own towards a room. The being in the hallway formed a living, breathing creation that was now laying there in the bed with a blue dress on. She slowly awoke, staring at the ceiling blankly. Kyle heard movement and left he walked into the room and froze. The girl blinked for a few seconds and looked over at him, staring at him in surprise as she saw what appeared to be a mirror image of herself...except male. Kyle rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

She sat up, staring at him. "Um...where am I? Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"I uh.... I uh.... I... uh... uh" he said nervously.

She was just staring, stunned, and then began giggling uncontrollably. "Oh...wow...come on, spit it out!" she said, giggling wildly.

"I'm Kyle and you're in Tails' house." He said finally.

"Oh? I see...I'm Serina!" she said, standing up with a bright and cheerful smile at him.

She smiled and said; "It's nice to meet you, Kyle." she was now right in front of him.

He was starting to sweat uncontrollably and the only word he could get out was "Hi"

"Why are you sweating, Kyle? You shy around girls?" she asked innocently, making him nod immediately. "Aw...um...I...I think you're cute..." she told him, blushing. Kyle looked like he was going to faint. "Um...um...I...I'm sorry?" she asked him.

"No, it's just a surprise, you.... you really think so?" he asked.

She began giggling uncontrollably, and said, "Oh my lord...you're funny!" she was trying hard not to fall down, doubling over with her fit of giggle, which made Kyle look down embarrassed. She gasped at this and then hugged him back, not knowing what else to do. He blushed and looked up to find that they were now face to face. She had the sudden urge to just up and kiss him...though she didn't quite know why, but Kyle did.

She finally took a deep breath and then pressed her lips to his, taking a small bit of a risk, she realized. She had just up and fell in love with him over the course of half a minute...and it felt wonderful, but...it was also so odd, but Kyle kissed back.

She wrapped her arms tightly about him, and deepened the kiss as much as she could. She felt so extremely happy suddenly...this was...paradise to her. Kyle's eyes drooped with excitement.

She soon broke the kiss, needing to. She said, "Let's try that again...only this time...let's take a breath before we do it..." Kyle nodded and took a deep breath; she did the same and pressed her lips against his. Kyle purred madly as he kissed her since kissing was something he had never done before. She just wanted this kiss to never end, purring as well as moaning slightly as she enjoyed the kiss. She had never even dreamed of having a first kiss...she wanted this to last. She began tasting his tongue, lapping at it wildly and Kyle shot his tongue inside.

She began caressing the side of his head as they kissed, and then she finally broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. "I love you...sweet lover...Kyle..." she said sweetly, making him smile. "Um...shall we go out? I hear talking...and one of...my sis?" she asked, looking out the door as she heard Aura talking.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Come on!" she said as she got up and went looking for her sister.

-

Bakuda's eye's flickered open; "Aura? Do you think we ought to take it easy until we do that stuff? We DID just get married and we need to make sure we are suited to look after kids until that happens." he said blushing, trying to get out of this. He knew that as soon as he did it with Aura, there would be a 100% chance of Gakuda and Terra being born 9 months later. He had to talk to Kyle too; he didn't want Ryik and Crimson running around either. Aura went into deep thought.

Bakuda smiled, thinking it was working; "Aura, you know what will happen. Do you want to bring up kids without having a financial status or even a real house to raise them in? We need to be prepared. This is as big as marriage. It requires small steps to something big."

"You do want one then?" she asked.

"When we are sure we can raise them. And yes Aura. I do. I think you would be a great mother and I want to be with you by your side as the father." he explained, he knew Aura always wanted a family and knew this would make her happy, it was also true that he somehow felt like he WANTED a kid of his own.

Aura grabbed him in a hug.

He smiled and hugged back, taking comfort in her soft fur; "Aww, I love you Aura." he said softly then blinked; _"I didn't say that, did I?"_

"I love you too." she replied.

Bakuda looked her in the eye and became lost in them; _"I made her a long time ago, Why am I acting this way? She talks, she has the will to live, I can touch her... She even loves me... Doesn't that make her real?" _he thought then smiled gently, he gave in and moved his head towards hers and she did the same.

Nick locked lips with her, surprising even himself. He wouldn't go into a full blown relationship yet, but he felt like he loved her... It was because Bakuda loved her. Bakuda loved her more than anything in the universe and would even travel across it, go across the planes of hell and take on an impossibly strong enemy just to be with her. Since Bakuda was half of who he was now, Nick liked her as well... Beginning to develop more thought about her but slowly.

He wrapped his arms around her in comfort then let go of the kiss; "Tails would be back soon, he wouldn't like us kissing on the bathroom floor. You haven't even got dressed yet!" he chuckled, he wasn't blushing as much anymore at this fact.

"I can't seem to find my clothes" she said.

Nick nodded; _"I always wanted to try this." _he thought and got up slowly; "I can try to materialize some. Hold on a sec." he explained and concentrated, imagining clothes on the pink vixen while weaving his energy into material as best he could. He wasn't sure of he was doing a good job or not but it couldn't hurt to try!

In a brilliant pink flash, Aura was wearing a red tank top that cut off just below the cleavage so at least they were hidden. Bakuda didn't know much about the special clothing for girls so she wasn't wearing a bra either. She wore a pink skirt that was tied by a belt around her waist and light pink shoes similar to Bakuda's boots. Two deep pink rings around her wrists, more of a fashion accessory than anything really.

Bakuda smiled; "There. Any changes?" he asked smiling at his handiwork, He wanted the top longer and same with the skirt, but he thought that was Bakuda's thoughts coming into play with that one.

"You sure you don't want it Bakuda" she smirked making suggestive stretches.

Nick sweated but shook his head; "No. I am sure Aura. But soon." he promised, he was thinking on LEAVEING soon... He didn't want to see Aura get hurt emotionally because of him leaving. It would probably kill her... He didn't want that. If was going to end up stuck here, he would have to explain one day to Aura. That he wasn't who she knew and the only way to get out now is if he left, possibly killing her, or using his sword to become Bakuda completely for five minutes thus getting it over and done with if he wasn't ready.

Aura giggled "Fine its ok I was kidding anyway" she said finally.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief; "We can try for kids when we know we have our own place, when we are ready and when we are financially secure." he promised then opened the door; "Let's go get some breakfast honey." he smiled, the words coming out of his mouth before he actually thought of it. In his mind, Nick was having wars with Bakuda's inner conscious. Aura followed him.

Nick led her to the kitchen, past the lounge where Kyle and Serina were but he didn't notice due to the battle he was currently having in his heart.

Tails was sitting on a kitchen bench, eating cereal when a sudden unbearable pain racked through his mind. He fell of the chair and whimpered, tears flowing from his eyes; "What's happening to me!?" he cried in pain. As soon as it came, it stopped... He opened his eyes to show onyx black pupils, his hair was even more unruly than ever. He sat up confused; "What the?" he blinked then his eyes seemed to get brighter, new memories flooding his mind. He remembered Aura, Bakuda being 18 and he being his younger brother that was cared for by Bakuda since birth. How he met his best friend changed from being saved on West Side Island to meeting him at the park when Bakuda took him out for a while. His entire past had been rearranged! But he was happy... He got up and sat back on his chair; "I need to be more careful." he murmured and ate his cereal like nothing had happened.

Nick smiled when she did that and moved to the kitchen, he looked at Tails; "Morning!" he said happily.

Tails looked behind and saw them, his mouth widened into a grin; "Morning bro! Morning sis!" he cried waving enthusiastically.

Bakuda looked at him then to Tails, he waved and sat down; _"History must have changed. Making Aura Tails sister as well." _he figured then saw Tails eyes... He fought the urge to gasp; _"He is now a Saiyan! Like my old story!"_

Aura walked over to Tails and hugged him. Tails hugged back smiling widely; "Aura? Promise me you won't force me in a tuxedo again?" he pleaded.

Bakuda looked out the window as Aura and Tails talked; _"What the?" _he thought curiously, he saw a white figure in the distance.

Riku saw the house and said "Just a bit farther to go...hopefully Nick and Charlie aren't jackasses to me like Jake..."

Bakuda got up; "Be right back honey." he said to Aura and rushed out, he thought it was someone he knew... He sped out the door; "Hey! HEY YOU!" he cried, trying to get his attention.

Riku saw him and said, "Nick..." he then called, "Well, well, well...if it isn't-" he stopped as a pain shot through him and he had to regain himself before finishing, "Bakuda..."

Nick ran up to him; "Riku? Or... Are you Richard?" he asked before noticing; "Uh! Are you okay?!" he asked feverishly, hoping that it was nothing serious, but he had his suspicion what it was.

"Yeah...it's me, Richard...and it's you...Nick...right? Oog...this demon is getting to me..." he said, standing up and facing him.

Nick nodded; "Yeah. Let's get you inside. We can try to figure out a way to expunge it. I'd hate to be in the pain you're in." he murmured, feeling sorry for his friends misfortune.

He sighed and said, "Yeah...at least you're nicer than that piece of crap Jake...or as you know him...Bolt. F***er...didn't do anything to help me out and instead practically laughed at the pain I was in..."

Nick rose a brow; "You serious? One, Jake is here and Two, he laughed at you?! I never thought Bolt would do that... Well, You won't get torment from me." he promised then went by his side; "Need a hand?" he asked, motioning needing a hand to walk the rest of the way since it was obvious his friend was in pain.

"No. It's going away again...I just hate it." Riku walked towards the door to the house.

Nick nodded and walked with him; "Hey! I got an idea, would genie magic make the demon back off a bit?" he asked.

"Most likely not, that's not the way I designed Riku, Nick." he said, looking over at him with a bit of happiness that he was wanting to help, but despair also, knowing that he couldn't reverse the effects of the demon. Not without mastering that demon infused state.

"Oh..." Nick said sadly, he wanted to help his friend badly, hating to see someone he liked in such pain; "I know several ways that MIGHT work but they aren't possible right now. Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Erazor Djinn's lamp ect. Maybe even my dragon... But if you can find a way. I'll do everything to help. I bet Devil Bakuda is a school bully to Aku Yasha."

"Chaos Emeralds, hey Nick? I have one...I think." he said, reaching into his coat pocket as they arrived at the door.

Nick nodded; "Yes. I have the dark blue. They were given when we got here I think." he shrugged, taking out the dark blue emerald from his gi.

-

After finally making it down the steps Blank stood in front of the altar focusing his power into his left hand that still sizzled and cracked. Black arcs of lightning leapt from his hand as more and more energy was being focused. A large black orb the size of a baseball formed in his hand and it levitated a couple centimetres away from his palm. A devilish smile formed on his face as the small arcs of power crawled and leapt from his hand to the black orb of power.

_"Power, something that everyone desires." _he thought before aiming his palm at the wall of trees.

"Dark Zero." Blank whispered before unleashing a huge roaring blast of energy crash and destroy the sea of greenery.

After the blast dust and debris flew everywhere and Blank was sent flying backwards from his own attack. The wolf slammed into the lower steps of the Master Emerald Temple and almost broke them completely. In front of him, a large treeless road was created because the blast had destroyed all of the trees in its way. Luckily for Blank, the small dirt road looked fitting directly in front of the Master Emerald Altar.

"Okay," Blank grunted. "Kind of went overboard trying my second most powerful attack for the first time." he said in a hurt tone before laughing. "Hell, at least I know how to use it so quickly."

Blank got off of the steps and looked up at the top with a nervous look. _"Hope I didn't wake up Knuckles." _he thought, before getting back to business. _"Okay, now let's use something low level." _positioned his hand palm forward and focused in more energy. _"Come on, keep it at a minimum."_

-

Shrugging, Light ran back to his tree and sat back down next to Skeith, "well.... That was weird."

Skeith raised a brow "Something happened?"

"Yeah, you see, one of Bakuda's friends came here too!" Light exclaimed, pointing at Blank, "His name was 'Writing Nobody',"

Skeith nodded "okay, but I never actually RP'ed with him in the forums before."

"Me neither, man, I wonder what's going on..." wondered Light.

Skeith nodded "Well.... I think I'll be going out for a bit, Knuckles won't be able to train me right away anyway" He said as he began to walk

Light jumped to his feet and followed Skeith, kicking a stone between his feet. Light started kicking the stone quite quickly, and with force, causing it to eventually shatter. "Oops."

Skeith chuckled a bit at that "Can you do it without breaking an Egg?"

"I don't think so..." Light shrugged sheepishly.

Skeith chuckled again but this time his headache was getting worse.

Light managed to notice Skeith's look of pain, "Hey, Evoker, you ok?"

Skeith nodded "Yeah, just a slight migraine......"

"You sure? There's barely any noise around here... You might be sick or something..." Light commented, remembering several times he was sick and had a REALLY bad head-ache.

-

Blank embedded his energy into his left arm and charged a nearby tree with a speed that at least matched a bike going at its full speed. He threw his left fist forward, almost splitting the tree in half, but not enough. The wolf the withdrew his fist to see a couple of cuts on his knuckles. Nothing severe and probably nothing more than a paper cut. Instead of taking the time to inspect his injuries Blank threw his right fist forward, almost making the top part of the tree fall over. He wouldn't stop there, this time, Blank drew his head backwards and hit the tree with a strong head butt that made the tree coming crashing down onto the ground. Blank slowly stepped backwards, his head feeling nothing less than a small sting.

_"That works." _he thought before looking over at another tree.

Blank walked up to the tree he was staring at. He drew his left hand back and launched it forward. Instead of letting his knuckles smash into the tree, he stopped. His knuckles only a couple centimetres from the trees bark. He had a better idea. Blank put his arm down and brought his head backwards as if he was falling backwards. Blank then stopped his fall and drove his head forward toward the tree. A loud crack was heard before the tree fell down to the ground. Blank then stood straight up and laughed, a small scratch on his head that had a small droplet of blood coming out. Surprisingly, he felt no pain from the violent head butt.

_"Heh, Metallization works." _he thought.

_"Too easy." _thought Blank before walking up to another tree.

He brought his arm back and launched it forward. A low thump came from the tree as Blank's fist hit its bark. The smile was instantly wiped off Blank's face as a large wave of pain came up through his arm. The wolf fell on his back in pain and astonishment.

"SON OF A B***H!" he yelled loudly as his arm throbbed in pain.

_"What the hell happened? Damn! Don't tell me I haven't fully mastered my powers when I already used one of my strong moves." _he thought as his knuckles throbbed with pain.

Blank got up, all of the knuckles in his left hand bleeding profusely. The wolf looked around, making sure that no one else was watching him.

_"Great, my powers are fluctuating." _he thought before wiping the blood off of his knuckles on his jacket. Luckily, his jacket was black and no one could see the blood at all._"I need to find something that will set my powers straight, something powerful." _It then hit him. A powerful source of energy was just on top of the altar. _"Okay, but how to get around Mak... let's see here. Asking him for it would be a bit too weird and stealing it would make me look like the bad guy. Decisions, decisions." _

Blank sat straight up, his head looking at the top of the Master Emerald Altar. His knuckles still bled freely but after a while the pain died down. Blank then came to an answer and chuckled at his own logic.

_"I'll just leave the guy alone. Who knows, sooner or later I'll find something else that would suffice." _he thought.

The wolf then got back to his feet and started stretching as if preparing to fight. The pain in his knuckles felt a little over a paper cut.

_"Wonder what Vector's doing." _

-

Vector walked through the streets of Station Square, in his hands were six paper bags filled with fast food. During his time away, Vector found it appropriate to bring his friends some food, since they were on a floating island.

Vector made his way back to the boat and set the fast food down. He then turned on the boat and made his way back to Angel Island.

-

Blank looked around, noticing a change in power in the area. He didn't need to go up the stairs to find that Skeith and Light were gone.

_"I never was good at conversation with other people especially online. Might as well improve now." _he thought before tracing Light and Skeith's trail of energy.

Farther ahead, Skeith shook his head but the pain was stinging him, he then went to check his temperature to see if he had a fever but there was nothing "...... This is the Sonic world right?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm pretty sure. Didn't we cover that already?" Light asked the blue fox in front of him, a confused look on his face.

"This is either a normal headache.... or Doom's trying his tricks on me..." Skeith realized that "crap.... I suggest you stay away from me for the while....."

Up ahead, Blank could easily see the backs of Skeith and Light. What made Blank curious was the fact that they had both stopped in the middle of the trail.

_"What's happening over there?" _he wondered before breaking into a run.

"Yo! Light! What's happening? Where you going?" Blank asked loudly as he continued to run toward the two.

"Huh? Oh hey Nobody! Umm, yeah, we think Evoker here might have his Grandfather, Black Doom playing tricks on 'im!" Light yelled to Blank.

Blank ran over to the two, noticing Skeith's pain.

"His grandfather is Black Doom? Wow, you guys can get really creative with your characters." he joked. Before getting serious again. "So what's happening to him? Brainwashing? Mind Control? Instantaneous death?" he wondered, naming what came to mind.

Skeith's eyebrow twitched, his Shadow tendencies were acting "Screw it, I'm leaving before I go out of my OOC state and go Primal Life form all over you" He said before readying himself for a spin dash.

"IIIIII'm gonna go with mind control..." Light slowly started inching back, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm Black Doom's Grandkid too by the way." he stated to Blank.

Blank chuckled. "Well, I created this OC fifteen minutes before I entered this world, so I don't really remember the history I put down for him." said Blank as he scratched his head trying to remember. "Something about Reality and Dreams, but everything else is pretty much a mystery until I remember." he said.

The wolf then noticed Skeith, who was preparing to perform a spin dash. "If you're aiming that at me, I would stop right now, because I do remember my attacks." Blank stated.

Skeith grimaced and sped away from Light and Blank.

-

Somewhere else.

Shadow couldn't believe that he was shopping for various items, Skeith loved instant noodles and ramen. he would bug him about chaos controlling to the store to buy one, it was not the proper treatment to treat the Ultimate Life form but if Shadow could take Sonic's idiocracy, He could definitely take on Skeith's child like behaviour. This was because the fox was created from HIS blood and was genetically altered to become a light blue fox instead of a black hedgehog with red marks on his quills.

Still, Bringing along a credit card that Skeith got from a kind person was too suspicious. A black fox with a philosopher's attire was someone Shadow couldn't trust and he ended up thinking things over as he went on the nutritional values of the ramen.

_that fox.... I know I've seen him before, I mean who would walk up to me and Skeith and hand over a Platinum Membership bank account that had nearly a billion rings in it. _Shadow thought hard in the subject. _he won't gain any recognition nor respect with money, I know he's after something and I'm sure that it's not something helpful. _

He placed the ramen on his cart and went to the only isle that he cared for, the energy drinks section. He then went to get some orange flavoured Gatorade.

"And so we crossed paths again" Said a voice, making Shadow turn.

"Shadow the hedgehog" The Black Fox smiled a bit at him, readjusting his glasses.

"You?" Shadow frowned "What do you want?"

The Black fox shook his head "It would be polite if you call me by my name, Mihail Arceus Tiger, but Tiger will do" He said to the Ultimate Life form

-

Blank watched as Skeith sped away into the distance, a curious look on the wolf's face.

_"We follow the path that we created for our character. I wonder how mine will turn out." _thought Blank.

"What now?" asked Blank.

-

As Skeith distanced himself, his migraine miraculously vanished without a trace and gave a sigh of relief.

"Now that it's gone, I could now-" And then it hit him, why did his migraine suddenly vanished as soon as he was far from Light and the others "I-Impossible!" He got it, he was lured away so that he could get a chance meeting with a villain and he slowly looked behind him.

A tall robotic hedgehog was behind him. He towered over Skeith in height and mass. His arms bulky hidden under the golden armour he had. Five claws piercing his hands and feet. Three tail blades sticking out from behind with like swallow tails and the quills long and sharp... a deep red in his metallic eyes; "Indentifying... Skeith. Target found. Proceeding mission." it said in a slightly demonic voice as he walked toward Skeith. If he read Bakuda's story, he would know this to be the main villain in his first story... Metal God!

Skeith frowned at this and readied himself, this wasn't a good situation and he hasn't unlocked most of his OC's abilities. If he was lucky enough, he could buy some time and the others could sense Metal God's presence but there was a flaw.... Most of them thought that he needed some time off and needed to be alone. Skeith was done for unless someone else would show up.

Metal God chuckled; "Do not try. I do not let out an energy signature. your friends are too far to help you." he said flicking up his hand, a dark energy orb floating in his hand.

"Thank you captain obvious..... And since I don't know you and I don't like you that much, I'm pretty much not afraid of you" He said as he readied himself, hoping that his chaos spears are strong enough to help him pummel this guy... but of course, he has a trump card.

"You should be. Hand over the Chaos Emerald or die!" ordered the robotic hedgehog.

Skeith blinked "...... ehehehehehehehehehehehehe hahahahahahahahahah AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed at Metal God's foolishness "No"

Metal God looked at him confused; "Laughter is illogical. Explain reason."

"I'm related to Devil Doom and Shadow the hedgehog" He pointed at him "I have every right to laugh evilly sometimes, especially if I know what I'm doing"

"Illogical creature must die." it said simply and fired the ball towards Skeith.

Skeith began to hum the intro of 'I am all of me' as he dashed out of the way

"I see no hear no evil! Black writings on the wall! Unleash a million faces! and one by one they fall!" He sang as he fired Chaos spears at Metal God, he didn't knew why but he felt no naturally evil against someone he saw as lower than him in this position

The spears hit him, but no damage was taken; "Is that it?" he asked in a bored tone. He raised his hand and a chaos spear... ten times the size of Skeith's appeared above it; "Shall I show you how it is done?" he asked.

"IDIOT! I WAS WAITING FOR THAT!" Skeith shouted and fired a barrage of OVERCHARGED Chaos Spears at the larger Spear that Metal God summoned "EXPLOSION!" he commanded and all of his chaos spears and Metal God's exploded, his opponent was caught at the blast zone.

The smoke began to clear slowly, when it began to lift completely, Metal God stood still looking at him. Not a scratch on him; "Pathetic attempt of an attack. Are you positive you are Shadow's relative? I seems highly doubtful since you are SO WEAK."

Skeith growled as his fur began to darken "I'll kill you" His voice was now deep, showing his Black Arms side.

Metal God looked at him; "Analysing. Power increase. Probability of winning is... 99.99 percent. Opponent giving up is highly recommended." he said casually.

Skeith vanished from sight and appeared behind Metal God, summoning a Chaos Spear five times larger than what the robot summoned earlier and overcharged it "CHAOS SLASHER!" He went to slash at him.

The robot spun around and then leaned back, letting the chaos slasher go over him; "When will you learn that you CANNOT win?" he asked, he then back flipped; "It is obvious that you have no need to live." he said pointing his hand to the ground; "I shall destroy this island! HAAAAAAA-"

"METAL GOD! CUT THAT OUT!" a person cried.

A white hedgehog had his arms crossed with a foul look on his face was hovering in the air; "Metal God. Go back to whence you came. I shall deal with this." he said landing softly with ease onto the island.

Skeith growled and dismissed the Chaos Slasher as he stared at the figure; "Nazo."

Nazo snickered; "Xev. Nice day isn't it? Did your gunshot wound heal?" he asked casually to the vulpine.


	7. To Trust or Not to Trust?

**Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.**

**Ever realized that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This Chapter was written by: Omega 445, Bakuda, The Shattered Evoker, Makito Namikaze, Blank the Nobody, DarkCloud780, Werehog Watcher and Bolt the wolf!**

**Angel Island**

Skeith/Xev rolled his eyes "Uh, no, sorry, I don't speak fancy talk"

Nazo sighed; "Very well. I wish for the seven Chaos Emeralds. If you would be so kind to tell me where they are, then I'd be on my way." he smiled.

Skeith blinked at him "Maybe you're forgetting, Nazo, I am not Kind. And like Shadow I am an Anti-Hero but how knows? My OC's bio wasn't completed so I can work on the bends."

"You're not Skeith. Your Xev and always will be. So don't try to convince me that you are not in control." Nazo said narrowing his eyebrows.

Skeith chuckled a bit "Maybe I am.... Maybe I'm not" He said to the mystery hedgehog confidently "Pick your choice"

Nazo frowned; "I'd choose carefully if I were you "SKEITH". Since 'I' have the power to return you to that hellhole you called your home." he snarled.

Skeith chuckled evilly at that "Nazo, you're forgetting something..... I am Home." He said to the white hedgehog of Nazo Unleashed "Also unlike you, I have found a loophole that takes everything under my advantages... and do you know what that is?" Skeith's pattern of speech changed drastically as the two continued talking, this was in fact not Xev but the REAL Skeith, Project Ertop Mildron, The Primal Lifeform."

"No matter what you try Nazo..... You cannot bring me back to that 'hellhole'" he grinned "Reason? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Now, I have some _unfinished business_ with Shadow and if you don't mind, I want to attend it as soon as possible." Skeith turned around to leave.

"Oh, and by the way" Skeith turned again "Even if you can find a way to get me back to Earth, I'm afraid Black Doom will not be pleased" He had a point, Bringing Skeith back to earth will be a suicide attempt and The Immortal Lifeform will give them dire consequences "I may not be on his side but Doom needs me, I'm weaker than Light and Shadow so I'm his only option left. Try and send me back or kill me? You'll not only face The Immortal Lifeform but The Ultimate and Perfect Lifeforms put together.

"You killed yourself. Going back means you die. An as you may have noticed, your power is nothing compared to either mine nor Metal God's. If Black Doom, Shadow or 'Light' tries to attack me, they will have the same result as when you were fighting Metal God. They would be wasting their time.." he said simply.

Skeith smirked a bit "Of course, As of now I am nothing compared to you and Metal God but I am the Primal Lifeform, negative and positive chaos energy works the same for me"

------

"Holy Jeeves! What the hell was that?!" Light yelled in surprise when he felt the explosion that just sounded out rumbled the island.

Knuckles growled furiously as he stood up, angry beyond belief someone had awoken him. He felt a surge of Chaos Energy just before the explosion, so Skeith, that Blank guy, Shadow, or Light were his suspects. Knuckles glanced down at Light and Blank at the forest edge, he didn't sense any source of Chaos Energy residue from them, so it was Shadow or Skeith. He decided as he looked to the smoke cloud in the distance, "I'm going to kill him..."

"Something's up, should we go help out? Wait, stupid question, let's get going." said Blank before signalling Light to help him find Skeith.

_"I wonder what's going on." _he thought.

Light sighed, "Alright, better make sure he isn't hurt..." he mumbled as he ran after the wolf.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was charging head-first towards the explosion site, leaping through trees swiftly.

-----

Blank passed another couple of trees and was then greeted with the sight of Skeith facing off with some other silver hedgehog. The other hedgehog looked familiar, but Blank couldn't really remember.

----

Light wasn't having much success as too catching up with Blank! He knew he should've been practicing to control his powers instead of goofing off all day!!

----

There was a momentary pause for Blank. He analysed the situation and quickly noticed that something was wrong with him. Instead of finding a normal eased down fox, there was something weirder, something more primal.

_"Dunno whether I should help or not. Skeith does look like he has this under control. But who the hell is that other guy?" _Blank changed his glare over to the silver hedgehog. _"God damn! He looks canon, but I know he doesn't exist. Damn! My horrible memory!" _

----

Knuckles growled in anger as he zoomed throughout the tree branches of the forest, determined to beat the ever loving crap out of who just busted up his beautiful island.

----

Skeith could now sense three presences in the immediate area, probably Knuckles, Light and Blank, with the four of them, they could stand a chance against Nazo and Metal God.

_Okay, Japanese word for 'mystery' or something. Sonic X, never made it. Internet video or something like that . . . Nazi! No, now I'm thinking History Class." _thought Blank, still not finding it the right time to act. _"Nazo! There, I think . . . eh, just some trashed character from Sega, let's go." _Blank took a step forward.

"Yo, Skeith you need help?" asked Blank in a normal tone.

Light managed to arrive but froze and darted behind a tree, "_Hooolllyyyy Craaapp.... That's Nazo!!! Why the heck is he here?! *Gulp* If we end up fighting HIM, we're all screwed, by himself he could take on Super Sonic easy! We would barely stand a chance...." _He gulped.

Skeith didn't turn his head to look at them "Blank, Light, Knuckles..... If you three are here...... then who's guarding the master emerald?" he asked them "We don't know if this is a diversion but we can't have the master emerald unguarded, this is Nazo that we're talking about"

_Dang it! He's right! If Nazo get's the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, he'll become Perfect Nazo!! Then...only Hyper Shadic could beat him! I gotta go guard it_!" Light thought as he slowly began inching out of the area, ready to make a sprint to the shrine.

An embarrassed look came across Blank's face as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I don't really know who Nazo is, so I don't really give a f**k." he said before getting back into his eased position.

Nazo looked at them, his eyes narrowed; "Why do you expect me to be evil? I was a prototype for Silver the Hedgehog! So I ask you not to judge me by that stupid flash animation that casted me as a villain." he scowled, he then noticed something, the person backing off had a Chaos Emerald on him...

"I honestly don't know what to expect. I clicked on the flash animation and then twenty seconds after I got bored of it and clicked on something else." Blank confessed, not caring about Nazo. "Everyone does call you evil though, but I'm not one to judge until I see you in action."

Skeith rolled his eyes at Nazo "You threatened me earlier about going back to earth, you wanted all of the emeralds for your own gain and motives and you have insulted my roots. All of this points out that you are in fact evil Nazo also..... why would anyone good... ally himself Metal God? The known antagonist of Nick's story?" Skeith dissected the situation and got Nazo's alignment

Nazo sighed and gazed at the group; " Because I require assistance. The barriers to the real world and this one have become unstable thanks to your sudden appearances. There is one way to stop it and that's the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Spirit of Beginning and End. I am the Spirit of the Beginning. So I need all seven Emeralds as well as having a partnership with the Spirit of the End, who happens to be a weapon in the hands of someone you all know." he explained then holding his hands out; "I mean you no harm but it is essential that the seven emeralds be gathered into the weapon, this weapon acts as a key when all seven are imbedded into it. The key to the barrier, which we can repair from there."

He then looked to Skeith; "I am not Tails or Eggman. I can't reprogram him but I can force him to do as I say. As long as my power exceeds his, then he is under my command and can be used to save, rather than destroy. You just happened to make him angry."

"Then you won't mind if Professor Mihail Arceus Tiger reprogram him do you?" Skeith pointed out.

A confused look washed over Blank's face at the name Skeith mentioned. "Who?"

Metal God looked at him; "He could try. But programming my hard-drive is impossible. I would kil-" he started before Nazo shot him an angry look that silenced him.

Nazo looked to Blank; "Richard or as you know him, DarkCloud. He has become Riku the Cat." he explained shrugging; "Now, I ask for your Chaos Emeralds. We need to repair the tear as soon as possible." he insisted.

"Indeed" Skeith chuckled a bit.

**Club Rouge**

Ice was sleeping on a couch, rather comfortable despite the fact that she never fell asleep on couches back as a human. It was because Ice was in a 17 year old body even though she was really younger. It could have been that this couch felt much more bed-like than couches back on had just been earlier today when she had been transformed into this hedgehog, and she was okay with 's sensitive ears suddenly picked up on the sound of a door closing, making her wake , Rouge left to run some errands or something.

"Well, looks like I'm alone," Ice said out loud, "Better make me something to eat."

She got off the couch and went over to a little reached inside a cabinet and pulled out a box of was the kind that was chocked with sugar; Ice's favourite kind of parents didn't let her have that kind of cereal because it had pretty bad stuff inside , so they said…

"_Wow,"_ she thought, _"I guess Rouge really does know me."_

She sat down at a table and poured herself some cereal tasted excellent, and Ice enjoyed every bite of it.

"So according to what Rouge told me," Ice said as she thought over yesterday, "I lived with her in this club and then I... what did she mean by those people that tried to kidnap me? I don't remember putting that in my story…wait a second, something isn't right here."

Ice got out of her seat and with a half-eaten bowl of cereal still on the table and went on a walk. The day was very clear, and she could hear the sound of people chatting as they went on with their lives. Ice didn't come outside to see what the day was like; she came out because she had to test something.

Ice put her hands in the air like someone would when they're on a roller coaster, and thought of snow, snow falling from the sky and landing on the ground so that the city would be covered by a white, these clouds began to appear out of nowhere and blocked out the sun snowflakes began to drop to the ground, slowly, one by one the snowflakes between her thumb and index finger and brought it down to , it didn't fact, it changed shape so that it looked like a paper snowflake; highly detailed in that aspect.

"So I can use my OC's ice powers," she muttered, "But …"

Ice pinched the snowflake with her fingers, causing it to shatter into many pieces. She took the necklace she wore off her and stared at it, had been so excited about being turned into her character; she hadn't realized until today that she couldn't remember what she had wrote about her character's history.

"This necklace makes it so that I can control my powers," she said to herself, "But, I don't remember where it came did I say Ice got her necklace?" Her teeth started clenching. "Heck, I can't even remember how she got these powers! I'm her now, and I don't even remember her own past! I created her and a whole story on her, so why can't I remember what happened to her?!"

Ice turned around and banged her fist against a wall in wall dented thanks to Ice's new took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"There's no explanation on why I have this strange amnesia," she continued, "But at least I remember her powers and everything else but the, why was I turned into her?"

A crazy thought struck her mind.

"That's impossible," Ice told herself, "I can't ACTUALLY be Ice. I mean, I'm just a human who created, thinking about this amnesia thing is making me go insane! Maybe if I just forget about it for a while, the answers will come all, this is better than being with my chaotic relatives."

Agreeing with her plan, Ice put her necklace on and tucked the icicle inside her jacket so it would be out of view, and then went back inside and finished her then, Rouge came in through the smiled to see that Ice was awake.

"I guess you still like sugary cereal," she said, "Glad to see that your amnesia hasn't changed you."

"Oh, I just thought of something," Ice said through a mouthful of cereal, "Isn't Shadow normally with you? How come he isn't here?"

It was somewhat a lot of the Sonic video games, Rouge was around Shadow an awful lot.

"Apparently a little while before you came back," Rouge explained, "Shadow found his son, was gone for a while, just like you, so Shadow's been hanging around him since. I thought I'd give Shadow his space for a while."

"_Skeith…why does that ring a bell?" _Ice thought, _"I've heard that name somewhere, but where?"_

"So, are you doing okay?"

Ice snapped out of her thought.

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing nothing much. My powers still work because I made the city snow."

"So that was you who made the unusual weather!" Rouge realized, "I thought it was suspicious."

"Yeah," Ice agreed, "Oh, I just thought of something, I ever tell you anything about myself before I disappeared?"

Ice figured that if she had been with Rouge, she would have obviously told Rouge something about herself.

"Well, you didn't actually," Rouge admitted with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head.

"WHAT?" Ice asked in disbelief.

"You were really quiet about whom you were," Rouge explained, "You didn't explain why you were in that street where I found you, or where you even came was hard to get to know, I probably should be getting used to it since Shadow is like that."

"Well, that's too thanks for trying to help me. I'm going to visit town."

"Have fun," Rouge replied.

Ice sighed and went outside, deciding to forget about this problem and headed into town where she could explore the new world.

**Tails' House**

Bakuda walked in and noticed Aura, Tails, Kyle, and Serina in the same room; "Hey guys! Look who I found!" he said happily.

Riku looked around in surprise and then saw Kyle and said, "Charlie?" before he could exclaim any louder, Serina squealed, "DAD! YOU'RE BACK!" he stopped and turned to Serina, not believing what he just heard. "Dad? Wha-oof!" he said as he was tackled over in a hug by Serina who was laughing out of glee.

Kyle stared in confusion at the scene before him.

"I knew you'd come back dad!" she cried. At this point, Nick's face flushed... If Riku was Aura's dad in this world then that meant... His "Friend" is his "Father in law"!

"Um...what...in...the..." he said, staring in shock. He looked over at Bakuda for help and then noticed something...a ring on his left hand, and his eyes shot even wider. "No...way...oh...my..." he started stuttering, not able to believe this.

Bakuda gulped and moved forward, he looked to the girls and Aura got off of Riku, knowing he wanted a private talk with him. he then looked to Serina; "I need a talk with... Dad." he said softly, he didn't like how that felt in his mouth.

Riku didn't even move. This felt too awkward...WAY too awkward.

..

Bakuda sighed and looked to Aura; "So... I'm his son now?" he asked softly.

"Of course" she said.

Bakuda sighed and looked to Riku; "Well 'Dad'... Do you mind if we had a private chat? With Kyle of course." he asked, he winked to Kyle to let him know it was about coming here and not family matters.

Riku nervously stood up, looking towards Bakuda. This was so unreal...why was he the one being treated like this? What did HE do to deserve this? "Um...alright...er...'son', I guess?" that totally didn't feel right.

Bakuda opened the door to his bedroom and gestured them in, his face blank.

Kyle walked over and entered the room, he sat down on one of the spare chairs with a puzzled look implanted on his face.

Riku took in a very deep breath and then walked towards him and inside, wondering what all was going on. Everything that had transpired in those few seconds was racing through his mind.

Bakuda close the door and spun to meet them; "Now... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I somehow get married to Aura then I get a father in law?! But then that means Ow... Headache." he said clutching his head. He said that in under 3 seconds.

"Now JUST HOLD ON! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON!" he shouted, before sighing and sitting down on the bed. "Look, Nick, I don't know what the hell is going on...I was just as shocked as you," he said, looking right at him.

Nick sat down on the chair in the room and sighed; "Yeah... Sorry guys. I just wish I knew what was going on. All we know is that we became our OC's and that we are developing their lifestyles. Heck, I even LOVE Aura!" he cried. He was REAL glad that these walls were soundproof.

"And I've fallen for Serina" Kyle said.

"Same as I about fell in love with a cat girl named Blaze! I'll bet she's looking for me now..." he said, his eyes looking around at the floor. He gasped as a searing pain shot through his back and said, "Damned demon..."

Nick glanced at Charlie for a second before looking to Richard; "Richard, or do you prefer Rick? Never mind, Charlie and I have found a way to transfer instinct. You can become your OC completely for five minutes. Let Riku get the demon down so you can talk without interruption. Just concentrate on your item of power." he explained.

"Item of power? What item of power?" he asked, seeming confused.

Nick scratched his head; "Um... It's an item that separates your OC from all others. Charlie has Kyle's gun. I have Bakuda's sword. Etc." he explained then eyed the sword on Rick's back; "Could that be it? Those thorns look nasty." he commented.

"Yeah...oh, this!" he said, reaching back with the wrong hand, again. "ACK!" he said, withdrawing, now with nasty cuts along his hand. "Stupid...thing..." he reached back with his right hand and pulled it out.

Bakuda came forward concerned; "Are you okay? Do you need help?" he asked softly, fearing the wellbeing of his friend.

Riku looked up at Bakuda and then replied, "I'm sure the hand will be fine, I just need to rinse it out and bandage it. I hate this sword...I wish I had another-" he cut himself short. He DID have another one...

Bakuda blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he did so in a state of confusion; "Maybe we could go to a blacksmith?" he asked. He didn't know if there was another blade that could suit Riku.

"No, no wait...I got another blade, but it was from the person I least expected...Nazo the hedgehog," he replied, pulling out the Twilight Blade that he had received from Nazo.

Bakuda stared at it; "Okay. That just screams ancient and powerful." he commented, the design and the black and white aura going around it was enough to say that. He continued staring; "You said Nazo gave this to you?" he asked softly.

Yeah, though I don't remember why..." he replied, handling it with ease.

Nick looked at the sword again and sighed; "Okay. Instead of wondering why... Why don't we spar with our swords? Bakuda finds things out faster if he fights while thinking. you can also get used to that blade." he explained then looked to Charlie; "Sorry, But you don't have a blade. I suggest you go to Tails, he could give you training when using firearms. The more suited we are to out weapons, the better. These are out bread and butter now... We have to use them." Nick said softly. His new Saiyan blood boiling at the thought of a battle but his human conscious kept reminding him it was practice, not a fight.

Kyle nodded in understanding and left to find the twin tailed kitsune; "Just don't kill each other with those things." He requested as he left the room in his search.

Richard/Riku nodded and said, "That would be for the best, I guess. Um, where do we practice, Bak?" he stood up, and then nearly fell back down as a huge pain wracked his body...again.

Nick gasped and grabbed him before he could fall, he put his arm under him and tried to help him up; "Man, this demon must be getting to you. Would Painkillers help at all? Is there any way to stop it for a 'little' while?" he asked concerned for his friend and ally. As he tried to lift Riku, he felt like he was lifting someone heavier. Like he was lifting two people instead; _"I have to find out a way to purge him of that thing. But only he knows how... there has to be some way! Maybe reversing the process of how he got it maybe?" _he thought and explained his theory to Richard.

He shook his head and said, "I designed the demon before to where it had been in my character for so long that removing it would kill both the demon and Riku. So...I'm pretty much done for now...if there ever was a way to get it out, I would have to cut myself open and pull it out." He barely stood up, the pain surging through him still at a steady rate, but he was getting used to it now.

Nick sighed deeply; "Alright... And I'm not prepared to help with the cutting part unless you need me too. Let's go outside to spar. It'll go if you get into battle right?" he asked.

Richard thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and then replying, "No, no...I think it might actually become worse if I'm in combat. Not worse in pain, but it could try and take over me..."

Nick nodded slowly; "Come on. I have an idea... Demon to Devil." he said frowning, his face darkening. He didn't like the idea himself. But he had a feeling Devil Bakuda and Aku Yasha might trigger something. Negative plus a negative WAS a positive. Maybe it could? But maybe not...

"And then let's hope that we don't kill each other," I mutter warily, sheathing the blade and standing up and then asking, "Where to now, Nick?"

Nick nodded; "Remember. Aku Yasha needs you to survive. The Devil Gene comes from me so... They need us living to survive. we would probably end up talking if that happened." he explained his theory. He had been thinking on the Devil gene a lot lately.

"That might work. But then again, it might not. Both beings are probably pure evil," he explained, sighing as he stretched himself.

Nick nodded and stretched his arms and legs with what he learned back in high school; "Your telling me. I thought you were a villain when I first joined Fan fiction thanks to Aku Yasha. Devil Bakuda isn't a vase of roses either..." he murmured.

"No, I'm not a villain...I have a very good heart but-" he was cut short by a searing pain going through his right arm

Nick snarled; "Want me to rip him out of there? Because I'm awfully temped. That beast is causing you pain and I have to sit and watch?!" he cried.

Riku snarled and said, "Yes, you do have to watch, fool!" his voice sounded nothing like Riku's for that brief moment and a dark shadow was cast over his entire body for that moment before it reverted back and Riku fell back against a wall. "What the...Bak, I..."

Nick nodded and came forward; "it's okay Dark. I promise I'll find a way to get Aku Yasha out of you. I promise." he said standing up; "I know you can hear me Aku Yasha. You're going to get out of my friend eventually. When you show... You and Richard are going to separate weather you like it or not!" he said, swearing it on his honour; "Rick... I want to help you and I'll do everything I can. After all... You are my father in law." he smirked.

"Don't you DARE remind me of that...oh my god, that just feels SO WRONG!" he said, his feelings catching in him at that mention.

Nick sighed; "Sorry, But it's our life now i guess. Plus you have two daughters. Go figure. Heck, I'm married to one of them! But can we train now? My mind going elsewhere." he said, trying to stop his tails from wagging at the thoughts of Aura.

Riku sighed and said, "You've got a wife and now I'm truly bound never to have a love..." he then stood up and said, "Yeah, let's go..."

Nick straightened up and continued stretching; "So Rick, If we find a way back... are you going to take it? I'm in quite a dilemma myself." he explained and flipped onto a one handed handstand; "I wasn't able to pull this off before. Maybe in water but that doesn't count."

Riku rolled his eyes and said, "I can do something similar now...I'm basically a ninja with how acrobatic I am." he then did a back flip without even seeming to try and landed perfectly

Bakuda clapped at what he did once he flipped back over, then took up his sword; "Alright, playtime is over. Let's go!" he said excited.

Riku drew the Twilight blade and held it perfectly in his hands; "Right..." he muttered, not actually looking forward to battle.

**Angel Island**

Skeith rolled his eyes at Nazo "Pick your poison, guys" he said to them, once he saw someone as bad, he would never see them as different

Nazo shrugged; "DO what you will. But the fate of the world is in your hands. I will try to gather the other emeralds. But I hope you join me. This world and your own is at stake." he said walking towards his robotic servant.

_"Save the world . . . interesting concept. Or is this really a trick where I'm actually destroying it? Help Nazo or turn down his offer and attack?" _Blank shrugged carelessly. "Let's do it." he said, not really caring. But deep inside he was intrigued. _"Heh, let's see where this leads me." _

Knuckles snarled within the trees, launching himself from the branches he cocked back his fist and prepared to punch Nazo in the face, "GRAAAHH!!"

Skeith blinked at that "Cool"

Nazo nodded; "As a sign of trust, I'll let you keep the Chaos Emeralds for now until they are all located. Having two or more in one place at the same time without all seven can cause problems, I fear. So I'll leave you now and you both think it over." he said then looked at Knuckles, he dived out of the way with ease; "Knuckles the Echidna. Nice welcome." he said landing on two feet after his back flip.

_"He's fast, should probably keep track of that." _thought Blank before leaning back on a tree. "Go get 'em Knux." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Knuckles growled as his pummelled into the ground, "I don't know WHO you are, but I'm going to make sure you don't get your hands on the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles gained a faint green glow around his body as he said that.

Nazo facepalmed; "Do I have to explain WHY "WE" need them AGAIN?!" he cried in anger.

Blank chuckled. "Dunno, do you think he'll understand?"

Skeith/Xev wished that he had some popcorn as he watched Nazo and Knuckles argue

"I'll use language HE can understand. No emeralds = We all die. No emeralds = Master emerald shatters. Emeralds? Emeralds = saving your rock." he said slowly and sarcastically.

Knuckles growled and folded his arms, "Fine, I'll go along with this.... JUST to make sure the Master Emerald is safe."

"Wow, that was easy." said Blank before taking his weight off of the tree. He then walked up to Nazo. "Lead the way."

Nazo nodded; "Good. The Master Emerald is of no use in the power of Twilight. The Twilight Blade is the only thing that can save us. I wish you good luck. Any Chaos Emeralds you find MUST be kept safe." he warned and vanished from thins air, Metal God with him.

Knuckles wrinkled his nose and looked over to Skeith and Blank, "Do you guys know that light blue hedgehog?"

"Jesus..." Skeith rolled his eyes and turned to Knuckles "You sure you can trust him?"

"For now, we need to use him to figure out what's going on the Dimensional Fabric, he seems to know something about it..." Knuckles answered Skeith.

"Dimensional fabric?" Skeith mused, for a while

"The Dimensional Fabric of the Universe is the aura of the Dimension Stone, located in the centre of the universe, it keeps the Universes balanced." Knuckles explained, turning to Skeith.

A surprised look washed onto Blank's face. "Wow, how'd you remember that? Did you write it down on the palm of your hand? Or did you just make it up?" he asked, knowing Knuckles as the more intellectually challenged people.

"I know _a lot _about sacred items." Knuckles answered, annoyed by Blank.

"Alright, alright, suit yourself." said Blank with a chuckle.

**Station Square**

Ice was now roaming the streets of Station Square, enjoying the first person view she was used to seeing it from other Sonic character's views, but she was pleased to finally see the city for herself.

"_Nice place,"_ Ice thought, _"It reminds me of San Francisco back on Earth, but without the heavy traffic."_

Ice passed by an alley when she suddenly could hear ringing coming from within there, but she couldn't tell what it the fact that Ice never went into dark alleys as a human, she decided to now since she had her special entered path, trying to find the source of the had barely gone about a foot into the alley when she saw something glowing by a bunch of trash hurried over to it, and moved the bags aside to see what was she saw was none other than a chaos was the light blue one, although Ice said that it was she was right or wrong, that wasn't what Ice was thinking right now.

"What's this doing here?" she muttered as she picked it up, "Stuff like this happens only when being used as bait-"

"For a trap?" said a voice that was nearby.

Ice froze in slowly turned her head to the left, and saw someone standing were wearing a black cloak that covered their entire couldn't see their face because it was covered by a dark feeling of terror spread through wasn't the kind of fear one receives when they see a scary movie or get startled, felt more like the fear of her worst nightmare coming to life; something Ice had never felt had never been this frightened.

"W-W-Who are you?" she trembled as her eyes widened.

The hooded figure chuckled darkly.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me Ice," it said.

It started to approach backed up against an alley wall with the chaos emerald still in her tightened her grip on it.

"I was starting to wonder where you were Ice," it said mysteriously, "You just disappeared one day, and no one ever heard from you have you been?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Don't bother lying to me," it snapped, "You know exactly what's going on."

Getting defensive, Ice started to grow ice all over her covered her whole hand with transparent frozen water, and sharpened at the tips of her fingers so that they were jagged than saw blades.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" she threatened as she showed her claws.

The mysterious entity only, it did stay a short distance away from her.

"You don't have the guts," it said, "Both of us know that."

Ice glared at was true that she had never killed anyone, and probably never, how did this guy know? She looked back at her exit, which was wide to run rather than fight, she fired four point ninja stars made of frozen water at the took off running without looking behind her to even see if they were even bolted out the alley and raced down the ran and ran, much faster than she had ever done as a human.

When she made it back to Club Rouge, Ice slammed the door shut and hid behind a shivered with fear, hoping that this person wouldn't come then, Rouge came out of her room and saw Ice.

"Why do you look so scared?" she asked Ice with concern, "Did something happen?"

Ice turned her head to Rouge, seeing the bat in her took a sighed in felt safer now that Rouge was here.

"I met some person that knew me," Ice explained, "And I got really creeped out."

That was when Rouge noticed the claws on Ice's knew that Ice only did that when she was in danger or when she was really sat down on the couch Ice was hiding behind.

"Are you going to be okay though?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be fine," Ice answered, "I've got you around, don't I?"

Suddenly, Ice thought about person she met, they said that they knew, how come they never said who they were? Ice decided to ask Rouge something only she would know the answer to.

"Rouge," Ice said quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What…did those people look like that wanted to kidnap me?D id you see them?"

The question confused Rouge.

"They wore black robes, so I couldn't tell who they were," she answered, "And kept their faces covered with do you ask?"

"No reason," Ice lied, "Thank you for telling me."

As much as Ice hated lying to Rouge, she couldn't tell her what was going didn't want Rouge to worry about her because it wasn't was best to keep this all a to change the mood, Ice took out her chaos emerald and showed it to Rouge.

"Look what I got," Ice said with a smile.

Rouge's eyes sparkled with wonder as she stared at it.

"It's a chaos emerald!" she exclaimed, "How'd you get it?"

"I found it in on my way here no stealing, no blackmail, just luck." answered Ice.

"Impressive." commented the bat.

Ice smiled at the flattery she was getting, happy that things were back to normal.

**Cream's House**

Quake awoke again, looking around he saw that Tails was no longer there. "He ditched me!"

Vannila walked in; "Good morning Quake. Sorry but Tails left early since the rain stopped for a brief moment. Just cleared up again." she explained.

"Cr-ap... What should I do now?" Quake asked aloud

Vanilla smiled; "You can catch him if you take the fast train to the mystic ruins if you like." she proposed.

"Sounds like a plan, time to put a theory to use..." Quake concentrated, searching around in his mind till he found what he was looking for. A light surrounded him for a brief moment before he grew in size to match that of Sonic!

"Now I can catch the train!"

Vanilla was shocked and clutched her heart; "My dear! That was quite a performance! But Cream could have flown you perhaps." she explained.

"Oh yeah, forgot she was even here. This is more convenient anyway though." he headed for the door, accidentally ripping it straight off its hinges as he opened it. "Oh yeah... super strength... Going to have to control that. Sorry about the door! BYE!" he hastily set it back in place and started running.

Quake barely made it to the leaving fast train, dashing through the closing doors at the last second. Quake hopped off the train at Mystic Ruins. "So... this is what this place looks like in first person. Coooooool!"

"Oh yeah... I never played a game that told me where Tail's workshop was... Wasn't it in some mountain side?" Quake asked himself "I think it was in some sort of mountain..." Quake headed towards the only mountain close by, picking up various sized boulders along the way. "Now if only I had this on earth... things would be a whole lot different! Heh!"

**Wherever Shadow is**

"And what are you doing here?..... Tiger?" Shadow asked him, ready to fight if needed.

"Shopping of course" The black fox chuckled, the only reason why reason why people go to the mall is to shop for various commodities and hang out with friends but in Tiger's case, he was running out of Marlboro and beer. "Would you like to accompany me? perhaps, "watch my every move" to clear your suspicions?" He suggested to the Hedgehog.

"Good, Now that I have your consent, I WILL keep a close eye on you" Shadow said as he took a can of coke from the rack. Skeith taught him a very nasty way to humiliate his enemies without killing them "Now, I don't like people changing their minds in a split second, got that?" He warned Tiger but the Black Fox just chuckled again and started moving.

Shadow was serious and followed this suspicious guy.

**By Club Rouge**

A red kitsune with multiple scratches over him walked calmly down the sidewalk until he came to club rouge, he smirked; "Good, I need this." he said walking in.

Ice was resting on the couch, tossing her chaos emerald up and down and then catching it in her hand. Rouge had left not so long ago, perhaps to steal some jewels because she was jealous of Ice's lucky find. Suddenly, she heard the door open. Thinking it was Rouge, Ice happily got off the couch and rushed over to greet her.

"You're back!" Ice shouted happily.

However, Ice suddenly stopped when she saw who it really was. Her smile faded into a surprised frown.

Dakuba frowned and grimaced at the welcome; "Look, I don't know who you think I am but I'm not them. You work here?" he asked looking around, not spotting any customers; "A slow day huh?"

Ice didn't like this guy. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Who are you then?" she asked, "And what are you doing here?"

Dakuba rolled his eyes; "Thom-Dakuba. And THIS IS a place where you can get a drink right?" he asked dully.

Ice nodded.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" she asked suspiciously, "I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

Dakuba looked at her coldly; "Was this guy blue instead of red? By the name of Bakuda?" he asked softly and menacingly.

Ice's eyes widened. She knew who Bakuda was...

"Bakuda? He's here?!" Ice said in shock, "You mean I'm not the only human that got turned in to my OC?!"

Dakuba sighed; "Fine. Guess you know him, but not his position. I too, was transformed. I'm his brother." he explained darkly.

Ice felt so relieved to finally know someone that knew what was going on. She threw her arms round him and nearly cried tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tighter, "Maybe you can help me with a problem I'm having!"

Dakuba's eyes widened; "Hey! May not look like it but I'm taken! I'll help, but no cuddles?" he asked blushing, unusual for him.

"Heheheh...sorry," Ice apologized as she released him, "I was just so happy to know that I'm not the only one."

She smiled, trying to show that she was cool with him now. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh, I never introduced myself," Ice realized, "I'm Ice the hedgehog. Or back on Earth, I'm Elizabeth. You can call me which ever you like."

Dakuba nodded; "I was known as Thomas. Tell me... How long have you been here?" he asked curiously.

"A couple of days," Ice said as she thought about it, "But, I have bigger problems than that...You see, I don't remember what I wrote for my character's history, and it doesn't make since. And if anything could get worse, it's that I'm being chased by these strangers that want me because of my powers! You have to help me!"

She took her necklace that was tucked in her jacket and showed it to Dakuba.

"This is what controls my powers," she clarified.

Dakuba shrugged; "Okay. There have been a number of disappearances all over the world. Over 3 months ago. Time is slower here. You have been gone in the real world for months. But enough of that. Who are these guys?" he asked curiously.

Ice sighed sadly.

"I don't know who they are," she answered, "I thought I saw one a little while ago, but they were wearing black cloaks and had a hood covering their face. I ran away as fast as I could, and now I'm just trying to hide from them. But, they'll find me, I just know it..."

She sat down a couch in the room, trying to figure out why she said that.

Dakuba nodded; "I can make them 'go away' if you want. The way my brother created this character... I happen to be a god." he said with relish an evil grimace on his face and his eyes partly hidden in shadows.

Ice's eyes lit up with hope and wonder.

"You can?" Ice asked in shock, "You can take care of these people for me?"

Dakuba nodded; "Sure. Just tell me where." he said smirking, his arms flashing with red electricity.

Ice hung her head down a little.

"I don't know where they are actually," Ice admitted, "They disappear with the wind..."

She took out her chaos emerald that was in a pocket inside her jacket. Something unexpected came out of her mouth.

"You can't beat him," she said in a dark tone, "He's invincible and knows everything...hmmhmmhmmhmm..."

She started chuckling darkly for whatever reason.

Dakuba narrowed his eyes threateningly; "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Ice?!" he asked menacingly, drawing a large black broadsword from his scabbard located on his back.

Ice looked at the sword and simply smirked.

"You honestly wouldn't kill the only friend you have here, would you?" she taunted.

Dakuba chuckled and moved forward; "I'd kill my own brother when I see him. You're just a thought at the back of my head." he chuckled darkly, however... His other hand suddenly gripped his head in pain, like two people were waging a war inside of his head.

As Ice raised her eyebrow in response to Dakuba's death threat, something happend to her. Elizabeth's brain suddenly began to think, and it started to observe Dakuba's behavior. Within two seconds, she had come up with a reason on why he was acting so strange. Normally, Elizabeth's mind couldn't do that without having to think about it for a long period of time. But now, the REAL Ice's mind was now Elizabeth's mind; being full of understanding and knowledge that Ice had learned somewhere Elizabeth couldn't remember...

Knowing that Dakuba's grip wasn't so secure on the broadsword anymore. Ice flicked her wrist. A handle appeared in her hand that was made of solid, neatly-cut ice. She gripped it and then a blade grew out of it until there was a full ice sword. She quickly knocked the sword out of Dakuba's hand with her's in a single swing. His sword fell to the ground with a thud. Ice's sword disappeared into snowflakes as she threw herself forward and forced her and Dakuba onto the ground. She grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground with as much strength as she had.

"I'm Ice, your friend!" she said rather desperately, "I'm not possessed by anyone! You don't want to do what Dakuba is telling you to do, Thomas!!"

Thomas snarled; "I know! But he's influence is pretty strong! Gragh!" he cried and settled, his muscles becoming relaxed and limp. His fur seemed to drift down to normal and his breathing became easier; "T-thank you Elizabeth, He... he nearly had me." he panted, his mind racked with pain.

---

A tall black haired man in a sailor's uniform put his hand to his forehead to salute his commanding officer. He has just been awarded with a temporary leave to go see his friends family. His friend, Nick, Had vanished of the face of the earth a year ago. No one saw him since... He sighed and grabbed his bag and moved up the ladder to the top floor of the ship he was on. As soon as he got to the top though, he looked around confused. his bag was gone, the ship he was on looked deserted...

He then griped his head in pain; "What's going on?!" he screamed. Just barely noticing that he wore army camo trousers and was bear chested now... His backside retched back as a small tail burst out, looking alien on him. Next his build got slightly bigger to a well toned person but this was covered in brown fur the next second. His muzzle stretched out painfully fto form a small muzzle as well, a black nose below his now green eyes. He blinked in confusion and grabbed his head again, but it was already too late... large brown floppy ears that went to his waist and hit some bizarre golden armour around his legs.

As soon as it came however, it went. He went to his knees, gasping for air as he contemplated how he was suddenly changed into an anthro rabbit... He looked up angrily but found the ship he was on was heading for the rocky shores of a mist covered area... His eyes widen; "OH FU-!" he screamed just as he was toppled over, the ship causing a large crash on the cliff face.

Quake watched the crash. "Hmmm... Tails... cool looking crash... Darn you adventure!" he ran off towards where the ship hit.

The new rabbit was dazed on the beached ship, he rubbed his head furiously; "What the F***ing hell?!" he yelled, trying his best to gather his recently lost bearings. He stood up angrily and looked to the shore; "Damn ship!" he murmured, looking at the damage the ship had done to the coastline.

"My, I haven't heard that kind of language in... A day!" Quake yelled, strolling over.

The rabbit frowned and narrowed his eyes; "A mouse? Perfect. Talking mice. What the hell ELSE could go wrong today? No remember Venn, Do rabbits eat mice? Um... No. They don't. Okay... Hey you, where the hell am I?!" he yelled while walking over, there was a little bit of distance and was hoping his voice would still work.

"Your one to talk, you're a talking rabbit! We're all rodents here." Quake quickly closed the gap. "You're at mystic ruins, near Tail's workshop!"

"Not by choice. And Tails... That sounds familiar. Who is he?" the rabbit asked curiously.

"Genius fox, one of the big hero's of Mobius, Hello? Where have YOU been?" Quake explained, looking at the rabbit quizzically.

The rabbit was taken aback, not knowing a mouse to talk back at his like this; "Okay. Would this fox be part of a game called 'Sonic' by any chance? My friend used to play that stupid game all the time." he said rolling his eyes and getting his ground back.

Quake did a facepalm. "Was your friend by the name of Charlie, Richard, Jake, Xev, or Nick perhaps?"

The rabbit nodded; "Yes. Nick was his name? Why is that?" he asked and straightened his trousers above the armour; "Anyway, what's your name?" he asked, crossing his arms in a bored fashion.

"Because, he's in the warehouse farther up this mountainside... and I'm Quake." he answered, deciding that letting his friend explain the big picture to him would be more effective.

The rabbit nodded; "Sure. Caption Venn. Just call me Daniel." he replied nonchantly. He looked to the sky; "Anyway, It seems I was drawn into a videogame or something. Perfect. Why couldn't it have been COD4 or Final Fantasy? Why this stupid game?!" he demanded. His temper rising. He then looked to Quake; "I better go see this guy to see if he knows what's going on. You coming too? I'll need a guide, no matter who he is. I'd have a skunk by my side if it meant getting answers." he said crossing his arms in frustration.

Quake laughed. "Just got here a day ago myself. and getting sucked into Call of Duty wouldn't have been that great, just earth with a parallel timeline, and you would been shot in seconds."

Daniel rolled his eyes; "I'm trained in war situations. I'm a Caption remember? Anyway, So you're from Earth? Quake is an odd name for a human." he remarked.

"CapTAIN you mean? Oh, and Quake aint my earth name. I don't go by that no more. Quake is the name of a fictional character that I both thought up and became... oh, and we're not all rodents here, technically im Rith essixan. Just look like a mouse, ordinary mouse couldn't tear the ship you were in half." Quake said quickly.

"It's an accent you moron. That's how my grandfather used to say it." he snarled; "Besides, you just walked up on deck, not rip it open. Now, I better get ready for this world. Come with me." he requested and walked down the stairway to where he came. He was pleased to find he still had a key on him... He used it on a door inside the ship's hull and smirked, Navy issue weaponry lining the shelves. He grabbed an M4 and smirked; "Lieutenant Issue, he won't mind now." he smirked and slipped it onto his back in a random holder that appeared when he transformed.

He looked back at Quake; "Let's head out soldier!" he said with a smirk and ran out the hull and running towards shore with impressive speed.


	8. Love and Hatred

**Disclaimer: No one that writes this story owns Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.**

**Ever realized that some stories have people becoming canon characters by certain events? Well, I have decided to get my friends together to co-write a story of becoming our OC's instead!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This Chapter was written by: Omega 445, Bakuda, The Shattered Evoker, Makito Namikaze, Blank the Nobody, DarkCloud780, Werehog Watcher and Bolt the wolf!**

**Club Rouge**

"You're welcome," Ice said as she got off him and helped him up.

She noticed the wounds that Thomas had and realized he must have got them because of Dakuba's influence. She wondered how it must feel to be constantly be fighting something inside you that could never be defeated. Elizabeth had already been influenced by Ice to act possessed, but that was to test Dakuba. Ice was not evil unlike the OC Thomas had taken form of. Her eyes suddenly filled with determination.

"I'm going to help you," she declared, "We're going to help each other right now."

Dakuba slowly got up and smiled weakly; "Thanks Elizabeth... You help me and I'll help with your problem. Deal?" he asked, sticking out his hand to her, his face in an appreciative smile.

Ice grabbed his hand and shook it while nodding; "If your brother created Dakuba like you said he did," Ice explained, "Then maybe he can fix the problem you're having. Plus, I know you want to see your brother again and it's not a good idea for you to do that right this second. So, I'll find Bakuda for you and you can look for my kidnappers. You're the only friend I have here so far, and I want to help you as much as I can."

Dakuba smiled; "Thanks again, Knowing Bakuda's character, he's probably with a strong person. Any tips where I can locate these people that is troubling you?" he asked straightening up completely and brushing himself off, putting his sword back in his scabbard. He also looked around; "Get I get some alcohol too, or some antibiotics? These hurt..." he murmured, pointing to his wounds.

"Yeah, the alcohol's in the back," Ice replied, "And no, I don't know anything about them. However...I know that they're strong. Don't be careless is all I can say and remember."

Dakuba nodded in response to her warning; "I will be. Sonic caught me off guard and that was when I was trying to restrict the evil inside me... Can you get the alcohol? I don't want to be trespassing. Whose place is this anyway?" he asked interested.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "And this is Club Rouge, thus it belongs to Rouge the bat, my foster mom in a sense."

Ice ran down to a medicine cabinet in a bathroom, grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and ran back to Dakuba within five seconds. She handed it to him gently. She was quite glad that she could have a normal conversation with him now. She flicked her wrist once again, this time making a ninja blade appear in her hand; "Want to see my powers work?" she asked with a smirk growing on her face.

Dakuba nodded as he got a bowl then poured the alcohol over his wounds, cleaning them. He hissed in pain but knew it was for the best. The excess fell into the bowl. He was still facing Ice however; "Sure. I'd show mine but I'd have damage inflicted to this place. Outside use only." he explained.

"I see," Ice replied as she threw the blade up in the air and caught it in between two of her fingers, "I shall show you a brief demonstration."

She let the weapon disappear in her hand as she concentrated on using her powers. She scanned the room, looking at the place to see if anything was going to be harmed in the process. When she couldn't find anything, she turned her fingers into those sharp icicles. She created a block of ice the size of her head and threw it up in the air. She sliced it instantly with her claws, cutting it cleanly as it fell to the ground as two separate pieces.

Dakuba watched her and clapped impressed; "Cool! When did you learn that?" he asked curious, maybe being able to get better himself.

Ice's eyes saddened as she changed her hands back to normal and let the ice chunks disappear.

"I don't remember," Ice answered, "I can't remember my character's past. But, I would have to guess that you would be born with these powers and cannot learn them."

She went over to the couch she had been at and picked up her chaos emerald that she had left there. She stuffed it back inside her jacket, and while doing so, decided to try a new fashion. Since her jacket was really a type of trench coat that had two zippers, she took the bottom zipper and made it so that parts of her pants were showing. She liked the style and faced Dakuba again.

"Well, I'm going to go now," she told him, "I have important things to do."

Dakuba nodded; "Same here. Until we meet again... Hope it's soon. I'll look for them, don't worry. You can count on me." he said confidently and gave her a thumbs up before standing up and putting the empty alcohol in the bin with the bowl on the sink. He stretched for a moment; "So, Where you off to?" he asked stretching, going to have a go at flying.

"Angel Island," Ice answered, "I must get there to figure things out. Things...which I hope will clear other things up. But I will find Bakuda for you, you can be sure of that. So, this is my farewell. Good luck."

With that, she left Club Rouge using the door and went off to Angel Island, her coat blowing behind her like a make-shift cape.

_"I will figure out what's going on," she thought, "And I will figure out if the master emerald brought me here. But, I will never go back to that place I called home..."_

Dakuba nodded; "Okay. I'm off to the Gaia temples. Perhaps I can find something in those old relics." he explained and left with her, but went in the opposite direction.

Ice now stood at the edge of Station Square's pier, staring at the floating island off in the distance. She was marvelled by the sight, never imagining that she would ever be able to see the home of Knuckles in her lifetime.

"Enough gawking," she told herself, "Time for you to get to that place."

She put her hand out in front of her so that it was facing the water and closed her eyes. A mysterious cracking noise could be heard from in front of her seconds later, letting Ice know her plan had worked. She opened her eyes and saw a path of ice on the surface of the water, stretching from the edge of the water to Angel Island. It sparkled from the sun's reflection.

"Got that down," Ice said with a smirk, "Now to figure out what's going on."

With that, she jumped onto the trail and sprinted down it, singing "The Shining Road" from the Japanese version of Sonic X.

Ice had managed to get to Angel Island minutes later. She hopped off her frozen path and allowed it to melt into the water again, making it so that no one else could use it. After doing that, she looked at the forest in front of her.

"So this is Angel Island," she said out loud, "Pretty cool. Now, time for me to get some answers about my reason being here.

She started to head for the shrine, walking at a slow pace as if she had all the time in the world with a smirk on her face. She was simply going to enjoy being here because she knew that she may never get to come back here again.

**Elsewhere...**

Dakuba was looking at an old temple in front of him, in Adabat. It was the closest island once he realise he had been flying for thirty minutes. He had no need to spin his tails; he could use his energy to fly, just like how Nick had made this body. The original temple was gone, but perhaps he could still find some answers here.

**Back at Club Rouge**

An orange cat wearing a black robe that looked like the grim reapers came walking up a sidewalk ever so quietly, as if he didn't want to be noticed. He wore half moon shaped glasses over his light blue eyes that were in a tranquil state. However, that changed the second he saw Club Rouge in front of him. A grin broke out on his face and his furry orange tail that had a black stripe going down the middle of it flicked up and down for a brief second.

"Club Rouge," he said out loud, "My destination."

He opened up the door and walked in. Once inside, he observed everything around him as if trying to find something. After scanning the area for about ten seconds however, his grin changed back into a frown.

"Not here, are you?" he asked no one, ""Don't worry, I'll find you..."

The cat walked into the kitchen to see if he could find anything useful. He went up to the refrigerator and looked at all the papers that were on it. He knew that there was always something on food storage mechanisms; you just had to look carefully. At first, he saw nothing but bills and pictures of rather valuable jewels, but then the cat saw a letter on a post-it note. He ripped it off the fridge and read it.

"Dear Ice," he read aloud, "I got an assignment from G.U.N. today and I may be gone for a while. Take care of yourself, Rouge."

He looked up from the piece of paper and then started to smirk. He put the note back on the fridge and looked away from it.

"You're not coming back for a while, eh?" the cat said with that smirk on his face, "That's nice to know, Rouge. Where you are has been narrowed down, Ice. Well, time for me to go..."

Suddenly, a powerful whirlwind surrounded the cat. However, instead of wind, it was snowflakes! They started to spin faster and made it so that the feline was impossible to see. Then, just like that, the tornado of snow vanished with the robed cat.

**With Skayth and Quake**

"You do know those are probably going to shoot lasers now right?" Quake asked.

Daniel smirked; "Even better!" he yelled and took a huge leap, knowing he would make it in his new form. He made it with ease and waited for his new comrade, not wanting to leave the guy behind.

Quake peeled apart a section of the wall and walked out. "You're God! I still can't get over how awesome that is! Lasers are actually pretty weak though, they just punch a hole through, they don't shred or anything. Course, since those are earth weapons, the lasers could be different, and more powerful."

"I gave up that career when I found out you weren't allowed to drink beer. I think this form is a character Nick made up, He must have powers or something too. Hold on, I'll see if I can figure them out." Venn said closing his eyes and focusing on his new self. Without meaning, he started undoing the armour around his legs and reshaping them, they were forming some sort of cannon!

Quake scratched his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Nice cannon though!"

Venn shifted the huge Turret-Gun onto his shoulder and opened his eyes to see it. His eyes widened in shock and he nearly dropped it; "Holy mother of hell!" he shouted once he saw what he was holding.

"Ooo, Even better! Shoulder mounted! Bet I could catch the bullet!" Quake bragged.

Venn looked confused but shrugged; "Have it your way. Distance or altitude?" he asked smirking, knowing that Quake had no chance of catching whatever came out of this Turret Gun.

"Wha?" Quake asked, completely confused by what this meant. "I think I know what you mean by distance, so I'll go with that." the mouse ran back a few meters. "Let 'er rip! I'll show ya a magic trick!"

Daniel shrugged and fired the bullet, the force sent him toppling backwards and onto his backside. The bullet was large and surrounded by what seemed to be green fire! He watched it in awe; "That look like it's an explosive." he muttered.

_'Hope this works!'_ Quake prayed, he held both his hands out, concentrating until an aura sprung up around him. "C'mon..." a wave of silvery fire shot out, slamming against the bullet, the projectile pushed against it, getting closer. "Little more..."

Venn turned to him; "What are you doing?" he asked confused, then turning back to the bullet.

"Catching a bullet!" Quake managed to get out, sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated, finally managing to put out the green flames and surround it with his own. "Phew..." the bullet dropped onto the ground and Quake sat down.

Venn looked at it and his eyes flashed for a brief millisecond and he grabbed Quake in his hands then jumped over back to the ship; "She's about to blow!" he yelled in a seemingly different voice. A HUGE explosion rang out from behind them, swallowing the place they once stood...

Quake pushed himself up, as the explosion had flattened him against the ground. "Ow... That hurt."

The rabbit looked to the mouse in anger; "What is your problem?! You could have destroyed us both! What right did you have to blow up my rocket during practice?" he asked angrily. Seemed his other side had taken over...

"I didn't blow it up, I just set it down all gently..." Quake said. "Touchy little thing!"

The rabbit stood up and brushed himself down; "The slightest touch could make it explode. Anyhow, what is your business with Captain Skayth?" he asked, Venn's accent gone.

"Who in the world is captain Skayth?" Quake asked, getting more confused by the second.

The rabbit snarled; "Me you F***ing moron! And thanks to you, my cannon is probably charred! It wouldn't be damaged, but it would take ages to rub the soot off." he grumbled.

"Oh geezus man! CALM DOWN!" Quake yelled back. "If your powers are anything like I've guessed by now, you won't even have to rub it off!"

Skayth straightened up; "Bloody midget," he scowled just before he took his head in a slight amount of pain and closed his eyes with a wince. He opened them soon after however and blinked in confusion; "How did I get back on the ship?" he asked confused.

Quake's eye twitched. "What... Did you... just call me?"

A confused look was etched onto Skayth's face; "Huh? What are you talking about?" the rabbit asked with a very questioning tone of voice, his hands here limp by his sides when just moments ago they were in tight fists.

"I'LL MURDERFY YOU!" Quake yelled, tackling the rabbit with strong force.

Since Quake was really about as tall as he was now Skayth toppled over easily; "Yow! Gerroff!" he said in anger, not understanding what was happening.

"THEN TAKE IT BACK!" Quake had his hands around Skayth's neck

Quakes strong grip forced the rabbit to stay on the ground, he coughed slightly; "W-what are you..." he asked holding his neck.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT BUNNY BOY!" Quake said, shaking him a bit.

Skayth continued to choke, now not even able to say anything. He held his hands over Quakes, trying to pry him off but... his eyes went pure white and his head leaned back, his hands going limp over the hands that blocked his airway.

A chuckle came from behind Quake when this occurred; "Well Jake. I never thought to see you with this hanging over your head." a figure chuckled; it seemed the white hedgehog could travel fast...

Quake got off Skayth and looked behind him. "Do I... Wait... silver hedgehog that isn't silver... Nazo isn't it?"

Nazo chuckled; "Yes. I am Nazo the Hedgehog. And you? Are a murderer. Proud of yourself?" he chuckled darkly. His arms crossed and his fur seemingly dark than its usual pure white tone.

Quake raised an eyebrow "Murderer? What are you talking about?" he inquired.

Nazo shrugged; "Well, Not murder. But you nearly did. If you hadn't noticed, he's in a coma." he explained, pointing to the still form of Skayth. He then smirked; "And in this world, Daniel is the husband of Vanilla and the father of Cream. The first people who helped you." he laughed.

"Huh, well isn't that just the darnest thing. Gotta control my strength... Least he's ok, just down for a nap. So why are you here, another apocalypse plan?" Quake asked, nudging Skayth a bit.

Nazo chuckled; "Maybe. But I come with an offer, Join me. I'll make sure you get the life you wanted." he proposed.

"Umm, I came here to NOT be a bad guy! Why would I go join up with you?" Quake questioned, stepping back from Nazo.

Nazo sighed; "Fine. But your friend shall not be glad to see you. I give you this warning now, Goodbye Jake. Hope you find what you're looking for, however doubtful it is. You will regret your decision Jake." he said simply and vanished into the wind like he wasn't there...

The mouse scratched his head. "Like I don't hear a prophecy of my doom every other day."

Nazo was gone, He didn't hear Quakes remark. Skayth on the other hand was still there yet he couldn't hear him either... he needed medical attention.

Seeing the struggled breathing of the rabbit, Quake walked over and lifted him up. "Better find Tails, and fast, I don't know how to heal yet!"

**With Blank**

Blank moved his arm vividly, letting the notes come from his head like pure thoughts.

_"The song . . . ."_ Blank tried to think of the name of the song he was playing, and as he did he fought the urge to synchronize with it and sing the lyrics. _"I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Finally at least I remember that part." _he thought placidly as he hummed the lyrics. _"What was that thought before? I'm a thief? Wait . . . Oh yeah." _Blank laughed mentally as he continued to play. Even with the news, he wouldn't let that interrupt the serenade. _"Blank Payj, Master Art Thief and King of Con Artistry. Hunted by the government and yet secret allies with Espio the Chameleon. Everything slowly starting to come together."_ Blank smiled, he knew that Vector would probably remember his wanted posters.

Light smiled in satisfaction as his hands grasped around the gleaming Red Chaos Emerald and pulled out from his white fur. He brought it down and put it in front of his eyes, his eyes gaining a purple shade with the reflection of Red Light against his dark blue eyes; _"Why do I have this? Where did it come from? If I was gone, why did it come to me? So many question, and so little answers. Gargh, I hope we get an explanation soon_!"

Vector began to pick up the pace as he began to remember all of the facts that he had compiled on Blank.

_"He's a thief, robbed the world's greatest museums, it's not that bad. Wait, there was something about the casualties . . . 10 dead cops, 2 in the hospital . . ." _Vector broke into a run. _"I've got to warn Knuckles, he might be planning to steal the Master Emerald!"_

Vector came into the clearing, before him the large Master Emerald Altar stood. He could hear the violin music from all the down the steps and he was starting to get worried. The croc began running up the stairs. Blank continued to play, knowing that Vector was coming. Blank stopped playing and he put his violin back into the green portal that he was using before. Blank reached into his green portal and took out a gun, tucked into a holster. The wolf fastened the holster to his right hip before turning around.

_"Damn, I can't kill anyone. Blank- I mean I made a promise to Sonic." _thought Blank as he prepared to run away.

Once Vector made it up the steps he stared at Blank with an angered and somewhat nervous gaze. He could see the wolf was about to run and the croc raced over to try and stop Blank. "Put your hands up right now." Vector demanded as he ran.

"Sorry." Blank jumped off the edge of the altar and plummeted downwards.

Blank landed on his feet before starting to race away from the altar. Vector jumped off as well, but he landed on his face. The croc got up and shook the pain off before chasing after the criminal.

Ice was now getting closer to the altar. She was only a short distance away from it and her heart raced with excitement.

"Almost there," she said, "It's not like anything's going to stop me now..."

Blank continued to run, Vector still behind him.

_"Damn it! He's faster than I thought! Just kill him! No! Sonic will get sooooo pissed if I do. God damn it! Think!"_ Blank ran through every possibility in his head. One involved, more lying, another involved running more, and another plan involved mind games. None of them fit correctly and the wolf continued to run.

_"Maybe if I can ju-"_ "Oof!" Blank ran right into a light blue hedgehog and he fell right on top of her. Blank moaned as he rubbed his head. _"What now?" _

"Get off me you sicko!!" Ice shouted as she shoved Blank off her.

She jumped up and let her fingers become ice claws, showing she was going to defend herself.

_"Hmm, feisty I like that . . . wait what?" _Instead of pondering his own thoughts even more, he could hear vector approaching from behind and a plan popped into Blank's head. _"I'm going to hate myself for doing this." _Blank quickly grabbed one of Ice's arms and held it behind her back with a strong grip strengthened by his Metallization technique. He then took his gun out and pushed the barrel against her head.

"I'm sooooo sorry." he whispered calmly into her ear.

Vector caught up with Blank and his jaw dropped open at the scene.

In Blank's mind he was going crazy as he searched for another way out. _"What the hell am I doing!? I didn't tell my body to do that!"_

Ice could not believe what was going on. First she had a sword pointed at her and now a gun??!! She suddenly saw Vector and realized that perhaps this wolf was hiding from him.

_"That's Vector!"_ Ice realized_, "He must want this guy! This wolf is pointing a gun at me because he wants to get out of this! Either that or he really wants to kill me!"_

Even though she didn't know why, Ice knew what needed to be done. Since Blank was already holding her, Elizabeth could do the one power that she would probably regret, but Ice urged her to do it.

"ICE VORTEX!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A tornado of snowflakes surrounded the two as she said that. She couldn't see anything in front of her, but she knew what was going to happen next. The two disappeared from the spot in an instant...

Blank fell on his back as he was transported to some unknown location. His head was aching with pain as his body felt like extremely cold. He gripped his head as he finally figured out that it was brain freeze.

_"What the hell happened!?" _he screamed in his head as his body continued to ache.

Ice stood next to the wolf, happy that her power had gotten them out of the situation.

"Yes! I did it!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down, "Man I wish I had these powers back on Earth!!!"

The aching started to subside and Blank slowly started to get back to his feet. He used a wall next to him for support. Blank looked around to find that they were in an alleyway right next to a street. He got to his feet and looked at the celebrating hedgehog. The wolf leaned against the wall, his insides feeling extremely cold. Blank heard a scraping sound as he applied more pressure onto the wall and he looked next to him. There, on the wall next to him, was a wanted poster.

_"You've got to be kidding me." _The entire wall he was leaning on was filled with wanted posters, all of them said the same thing and had the same picture of him on them.

'Blank Payj'

Wanted for theft of the world's greatest artefacts, eluding G.U.N. custody, murdered 10 police officers, hostage situations and vigilantism.

Reward of 50,000,000,000 Rings.

_"(Censored) me." _

Ice immediately noticed the wanted sign.

"You're wanted by the cops??!" she nearly screamed, "What the heck does-ACK!"

She felt a sudden pain to her head, causing her to lean against the wall where Blank. She felt all of her energy slowly drain out of her as she slid down the wall and onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Stupid...side...effect," she said in between breaths, "Last time....I felt this way...It was...when I ran...the mile at school....as a human..."

Blank was starting to get feeling back and the pain was starting to go away. He looked down at Ice and had no idea what he was going to do.

_"She saved me, now she probably hates me because of those damn wanted posters." _he thought. _"But I can't just leave her here either." _Blank then noticed something about Ice. _"Sh- she doesn't look like any canon character that I know." _It was true. Ice didn't look anything like those canon characters which confused him. _"OC . . . hell, let's go with it." _Blank used all of his energy and lifted Ice onto her feet before walking deeper into the alley.

"You probably hate me for what I'm known for, but I'm helping you out no matter what you say." Blank said as he continued to lift Ice to one of his hideouts.

**Angel Island**

Ice didn't reply to what Blank said. She was too tired to try to break free from him and knew that she needed help. She let the wolf take her to wherever he planned on taking her, struggling to stay conscious.

_"I can figure this out later_," Ice thought_, "I need to rest. It's what I need more than anything now..."_

The two continued to go to the hideout.

_"Well, at least she's not fighting back." _Blank thought as he carried Ice.

Blank's entire still felt frozen, but he didn't give up. A couple minutes of walking passed by and Blank found himself standing in front of a large fifty story motel building. The building clamoured with rich people wearing tuxedos and expensive dresses. Blank walked around back to a deserted alleyway where a single white door stood. the wolf reached into his pocket and withdrew a key before placing the key inside of the keyhole. He turned the key and the door clicked. The door slid open revealing that on the other side was a nice, clean elevator. Blank took Ice with him into the elevator before pressing the only button in it. The doors slid shut and the elevator started to go up.

A couple minutes later, the elevator had taken them up to the very top of the motel building and the doors slid open once again. Behind it was a very large room, that had a high ceiling that suspended a nice chandelier. Everything was either black, white, or gray and the walls were amazingly clean. The large windows in front of Blank were cleaned and he could the streets down below. Blank placed Ice onto the white couch, that sat in front of the large flat screen TV, before going into bathroom to search the medicine cabinet.

_"It has to be here." _he thought as he shuffled through the items.

Ice looked around the room, amazed at what she saw. It had to be a president's suite or something. She tried to move around to be in a more comfortable position, but she immediately felt the lost of her energy. She groaned as she lay there, waiting for the wolf to come back.

_"Why is this guy helping me?" _she thought, _"Just a while ago, he held a gun to my head!"_

_"Here!" _Blank took out a small white container that rattled as he took it out. He popped the top and looked inside to find a couple of black and white pills. He took one out and placed the entire container back into his portal. He then took out black container and a small black pouch and placed those inside of his portal as well.

He then went over to Ice and handed her the pill. "Take this, I'll go get a glass of water." he said before walking over to the kitchen to go fetch a glass of water.

_"After this, I'll get to the real questions, I need to gain her trust first." _he thought as he took a glass out from one of the cabinets and went over to the fridge that had one of those water dispensers.

"Alright," Ice said tiredly, "Just...get...the...water..."

She was starting to lose focus on reality by the second.

Blank came back with the glass of water and he handed it to Ice.

"You should hurry up. The pills helps the body's ability to heal and regain stamina." he explained before sitting in the arm chair next to the sofa.

Ice put the pill in her mouth and drank some of the water. She felt the effects of the pill work, making her more lively than she was five seconds ago. She slowly sat up on the couch and looked at Blank, expecting something from him.

Blank leaned back in his seat and released a relieved sigh.

"Sorry for what I did back at the Island. I had to improvise quick." he apologized.

Ice simply stared at him, not understanding how almost killing someone was improvising. She looked at her claw-like fingers and changed them back to normal since she didn't need them anymore.

"Why'd you bring me here, Blank?" she asked.

Blank chuckled. "Well, I couldn't bring you to the hospital, I'm wanted and I can't bring you to Tails, he thinks that I escaped from Sonic." he explained before taking something out of his pocket. It was his wanted poster and he looked at the pictures and details. "Two years since I've killed those cops, ever since I've kept the casualties to a minimum so I can keep my promise with Sonic."

_"Strange," _Ice thought, _"He's actually somewhat good. Still, there's something about him that seems...off."_

"So why were you at Angel Island?" Ice asked curiously, "Did you have to do something there?"

"I was there because I was sent here from another dimension where I'm human and I need to save the world or something like that." Blank said carelessly. His eyes then widened with horror.

_"Why the (censored) did I just explain everything?" _he wondered.

Ice's sapphire eyes grew huge at the sound of that. Humans were coming to Mobius. There was her, there was Dakuba, then Bakuda, and now there was Blank...She decided it was time to tell Blank something important.

"So you're from Earth?" she asked rather confused, "You're...from that planet that we've gone from for a few months now?"

_"So I was right, awesome." _Blank thought as he sat upright in his seat.

"Yup, and guessing by your question, you probably are to. But who are you? I mean, so far, all I've heard so far is that authors from are getting sucked in here and I don't really remember you from the site." said Blank normally.

"I am WerehogWatcher on fan fiction and Elizabeth is my normal name," Ice answered, "I don't know you either, so don't feel like you're alone. Have you met anyone else who was human and got taken here?"

_"Heh. 'Don't feel like I'm alone.' Yeah, sure." _Blank thought.

"My user is Blank the Nobody and my human name is Justin, but please stick to Blank." Blank answered. "And so far I've met Makito Namikaze, and The Shattered Evoker. But I have heard that Bakuda is here as well." he added.

Ice was rather puzzled by something about what Blank just told her. It was something that really bothered her...

"I don't know those guys," Ice stated, "And my name here is Ice, so please call me that. And...are there any other girls that became their OCs? I need to know the answer to that."

Blank nodded his head. "Not that I've heard so far." he said. "You're the first I guess."

Ice sighed. Why was she the only one there that wasn't a guy? Was she special or did she just get her wish back on Earth?

"How very strange," Ice muttered out loud, "Why are the rest of you guys and I'm the only girl?"

"Beats me." shrugged Blank as he got out of his chair and walked over to the large windows.

_"I . . . feel weird right now." _thought Blank as he leaned his forehead against the clean glass to see the streets below.

"Have you met any OC's?" asked Blank as he continued to lean his head against the cool glass.

"I met a guy named Dakuba," Ice replied, "He's helping me and I'm helping him. That's the only person that I've met."

She got out off of the couch and went over to the kitchen so she could dump her cup into the sink. While there, she spotted a cookie jar by the refrigerator and snagged one out. Ice's sugar addictions followed her everywhere...

"You alright?" she asked as she noticed him staring out the window.

Blank took his weight off of the window and looked at Ice. "Dakuba! Did he hurt you? Did he kill anybody?" asked Blank as he remembered all of Bakuda's OCs.

Ice nearly jumped back in response.

"No!" she said quickly to reassure him, "He's my friend! He's just having a problem with the OC because apparently he's evil or something like that! I'm helping him fix that problem while he takes care of something for me! He's really a good person! Why do you sound so concerned anyway?"

"Because Dakuba is one of my friend's OC villains." For some odd reason, Blank seemed to just lose interest in the topic and he went back into his mellow expression. "Whatever, if you trust him, then I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." he said calmly.

_"What the hell is happening to me? Bak's my friend, I need to warn him about Dakuba." _thought Blank. _"I can do that later, I need to get back to the island . . . (censored)! The Island! How can I get back now!?" _the calmness went away as Blank turned around and punched the window in frustration. _"I didn't expect Vector to remember! And if Sonic can beat me, no doubt Knuckles can!"_

Ice realized that Blank was going through some strange moment right now. She had no idea what was wrong with him, and didn't know how to take care of it. She slowly walked up behind him and tried to talk to him from there.

"What the heck's your problem?" Ice demanded, "You've acting strange ever since you brought me here."

Blank turned around, looking a bit nervous. "It's these damn mood swings! One second I'm calm the next I'm ready to kill something!" he said as he walked over to the kitchen. "It's like I can't tell who I am anymore." he said as he yanked the fridge open. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's probably because I'm frustrated about Vector remembering who I am and the fact that I can't get back on the island unless I pull off some sort of miracle." he said as he pulled out a can of soda and opened it. Blank took a long sip from the can and he found the caffeinated drink refreshing.

"That's too bad," Ice replied sadly, "I guess we all have problems with our OCs. Dakuba is always fighting himself, you're going through these mood swings, and I can't remember my character's past. How odd."

She started eating the stolen cookie that turned out to be chocolate chip.

Blank took another long sip from his cola and sighed. "So . . . why were you at the island?" he asked calmly.

"I wanted to know why I came here," Ice answered simply, "I was naturally curious and I'm well aware that the master emerald can teleport people here." She paused for a second. "But, I don't want to go back home once I find out..."

"Well, Knuckles said that it had something to do with dimensional rips in the fabric of time and space." said Blank in a tired tone before taking another sip only to find that the can was empty now. He threw it aside carelessly before clasping his head.

_"God! I need something to get my mind off of things right now! Everything so far hasn't been going according to plan! I was fine with saving the world, but now I need to do so without getting arrested!" _he got up in a huff started to walk toward another room, knowing that it would lead to the master bedroom.

"Please, make yourself at home, or leave. Your choice. The TV remote is on the table in front of the couch, if you want to watch." he said before walking into his room and closing the door, just enough so that there was at least a small crack in it so you could look inside.

The room was all white and the bed had black sheets and white pillows. A bookshelf was against one corner and another door leading to Blank's closet. Blank just flopped onto his bed and gripped his head in frustration.

_"No plan! Everything's ruined! And now this . . . this girl comes along! Damn it! I feel weird when I'm around her! What is this!? Is it l-love!?"_ he was going crazy and he couldn't figure out what to do.

Ice stared at the door Blank had just used, wondering what was wrong. However, she realized it was none of her business and decided not to bother the guy. She had already got a lot of information from him. She looked at the exit, realizing that she could leave if she wanted to now.

_"I need to help Dakuba,"_ Ice thought, _"But, I don't know where to find his brother. Now, I've met this Blank guy who's human like me." _She looked back at the master bedroom's door. _"He seems to be having trouble with something too. He's wanted by the cops...and he's worth a lot according to that sign. Do I stay here with Blank or do I continue looking for Bakuda?"_

Ice looked at the exit again, this time receiving a mental image of Dakuba in her thoughts. She turned her head to the other door where a picture of Blank replaced Dakuba. As she kept going back and forth between the doors, so did the pictures. After about five minutes of doing this, Ice finally just looked at a space between the two choices of what would happen to her.

_"I'll stay here,"_ she decided, _"Maybe if I just hang around Blank for a while, I'll find Bakuda since he seems to know him. Besides, I have a feeling that he may need me..."_

Ice stared at the door again, wondering what Blank was doing.

Blank sat up in his bed, his head hurting. _"Great, I'm in trouble and I'm in love, just great!"_ he thought.

_"Damn, I need to relax." _he thought as he summoned up his green portal. Blank reached inside and grabbed his violin case. The wolf placed the case on the ground and he withdrew the instrument from it. As the wolf stared at the instrument, he chuckled. _"What are the chances that I named this Asmod_ai, _The God of Lust?" _he wondered. Blank shook the thought away before placing the violin under his chin. _"What's a good song to fit my mo-" _before Blank could even pick a son, his arm started to move the bow, creating a couple of notes that flowed through the air. It was soothing and calm, with a couple of notes that have it a kind of rock theme. _"I know this song, it's on my iPod._" thought Blank. _"New Perspective, by Panic and the Disco." _he thought as he began to hum to the song.

Ice heard violin music coming from the room Blank was in. She went over to the door and peered inside through the small opening. Surprisingly for her, she saw Blank playing a violin with incredible skill. Her eyes grew with wonder.

_"Cool_," Ice thought_, "He can play the violin, and really well too!"_

Blank continued to pull and push the bow against the violin's strings rhythmically and after hitting a high note, he decided to add something more.

"I feel the salty waves come in. I feel them crash against my skin and I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win." he sang, his eyes closed as he played so he could focus. "There's a haze above my TV, that changes everything I see and maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me." Blank played a couple quick notes, before continuing. "Can we fast forward to come down on me?"

Blank moved his arm quickly, the violin producing two fast notes. "Stop there, let me correct it, I want to live a life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face and I'll admire you expensive taste and who cares? Divine intervention, I want to be praised from a new perspective."

As he continued to sing, Blank compiled thoughts in his head at a rapid pace, as if the music was helping him think clearer. _"There are only three people on Mobius who could convince Knuckles that I'm on their side. And these people are . . . . damn come on remember." _he continued to play and sing.

_"Wonder what he's singing," _Ice wondered, _"Whatever it is, he sure seems to be calming down. That's a good thing I guess."_

Blank continued on as his mind started to straighten out. _"Okay, one is Espio, but Vector said he's out of town. Then there's . . . . Sonic! Okay, but I have no idea where he's at. Hel for all I know he's probably halfway across the world. One more person now!" _Blank continued to play and sing as he thought. _". . . . Rouge!" _Blank hit a crescendo before finally ending the song.

"I got it!" Blank shouted before shooting out of his bed. He went over to the cabinets that were next to him and began looking through the papers that were there.

Ice was rather confused about what Blank was doing. She tried to open the door a little bit wider so that she could get a better idea of what was going on when she suddenly stumbled over her feet. Ice fell forward into the room face first on the ground. She looked up with a nervous smile to see what Blank's reaction was.

"Hi?" she said anxiously.

Blank looked over his shoulder to find Ice on the ground. The wolf walked over to her and extended a hand to help her up.

"Hey," he said calmly. _"Damn... That feeling again." _he thought.

She took his hand and slowly got up again.

"Sorry about barging in," Ice said awkwardly, "I just heard some music and I followed it here. I never knew you could play."

"It's alright, I can't play actually, it's my character." Blank said, trying to hide how nervous he was. "I was just looking for my cell phone, I need to call Rouge. She's the only one that can vouch for me when we get back to Angel Island." he went back over to the cabinets and continued to shuffle though miscellaneous items.

Suddenly, Ice felt another pain in her head, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. She clutched her head as she saw something unbelievable in her mind. Something that wasn't normal...

_"Dear Ice," said a voice, "I got an assignment from G.U.N. today and I may be gone for a while. Take care of yourself, Rouge."_

_An orange cat wearing a black robe was looking at a post-it in his hand. He grinned as he looked up from it._

_"You're not coming back for a while, eh?" the cat said, "That's nice to know, Rouge...."_

The image disappeared from Ice's mind as she opened her eyes again. She looked at Blank.

"Rouge," she said quietly, "She's not at Club Rouge...She's busy..."

For some odd reason, Blank just stopped his search and just believed her. "Damn it!" he cursed.

_"Okay, no Rouge, too lazy to look for Sonic and Espio's gone."_ he thought. Blank got up his feet and put his hands behind his head. _"Eh, I've got nothing else to lose, might as well wing it." _he thought.

Blank looked over at Ice. "So are you going to head back to the island? Because right now I'm tired of coming up with plans and I'm just gonna wing it when I get back there." he said.

"I'll go if you go," she answered, "But, don't you think it's getting late? The sun is starting to set and I'm sure that we both have had a pretty interesting day today. We should probably just relax for the rest of the day."

Blank looked at the clock on the wall and found that it was starting to get late. "Oh, yeah, right." Blank searched his mind and he seemed to remember the apartment penthouse layout. "Here, let me show you the guess room." said Blank as he began to walk out the room. _"(Censored) now she's sleeping here for the night. Come on, pull it together. Just one night and besides it's not like she feels the same way for you." _he thought as he walked.

Ice followed him out the door, keeping a somewhat close distance to him since she didn't want to get lost in the motel. After all, it was fifty stories high!

Blank turned to another door and opened it to reveal a room with gray walls and a bed that resembled his own except smaller to some degree. There was another door to his left, a closet, and to his right was yet another door that lead to the bathroom. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it and a small cabinet dresser next to the wall.

"Uhh, yeah, here you go. Just call me if you need anything." he said as he scratched the back of his head. _"I was never good with girls." _he thought.

Ice smiled at the sight of the room. It was a lot bigger than her room back on Earth, and even if it wasn't all that colourful, it did have a nice touch to it. She looked a t Blank again, grateful that he had given her a room to herself.

"Thank you," she said, "I could use a place to stay since it could take a while for me to get back to my other home here. I'll be sure to call you if I need anything. I'm glad I met you."

"Yeah, you're welcome and I'm glad I met you to." he said with a smile. Blank then turned around and started walking back to the living room. _"She's nice to be around. All the other girls at school are either are too good to be around or they already have boyfriends." _he thought.

Ice looked back at her room, living the moment of having a room in a penthouse. Releasing the inner child within her, she jumped on her bed and started using the mattress as a trampoline. She was never allowed to do this back on Earth, but here, she had all the freedom in the world.

"You can't bust me now Rachel!" she said as she did some back flips in mid-air, "I'm as far away from you as it gets! Whoo-hoo!"

Blank walked into the living room, the scene outside of the room starting to become a pitch black. Behind him he could hear Ice going crazy in her new room and he chuckled. The wolf went over to the couch in front of the TV plopped down onto the couch. He was kind of nervous, but he shook it off as he turned on the flat screen TV. He flicked through the channels like when he was back home and found nothing interesting until he got to the New channel.

"Apparently the infamous Blank Payj has made his comeback. A couple hours ago he fell out of the sky and survived the landing. Police have been on the scene, but have found no evidence to where he has gone." said the anchorwoman.

"Law enforcement has now tripled its security around the new exhibit in the Station Square Museum where the new Vase of Chaos is being displayed." a picture of the vase came up and Blank's eyes widened. A part of him told him to check it out, just so he could get used to things, but another part of him told him to stay in case anything happened to Ice.

_"I'll grab it when I have time, right now I just want to relax." _he thought before changing the channel.

After jumping on her bed for a while, Ice finally settled down and just lay on her bed. It was rather cosy and definitely was a lot better than her springy mattress back home. Ice reached into her coat and pulled out her chaos emerald, staring at it with a content expression.

_"It seems like I've been here for days," _Ice thought, _"But in reality, I've been here since earlier today! I got so much accomplished that I don't even think I would be able to do in five weeks back on Earth! I discovered some surprising facts about here, I learned that I have my OCs powers, and I met two guys that are both where I was from, and now I'm staying in the best suite in the entire universe! Man do I love my life here! I don't ever want to go back if I had to trade all of this for my foul life in my human days..."_

She turned her head in the direction in which Blank left, once again wondering how he was doing.

His stomach rumbled and Blank remembered that he hadn't eaten ever since he had gotten onto Mobius. He got out of his seat and walked over to the phone that was on the wall. He grabbed it and pressed a single button.

"Yes Mr. White?" asked the person on the other line. Blank didn't mind, he knew that he was living in the penthouse under the alias Jack White.

"Can you send up a couple of cheeseburgers?" asked Blank normally.

"Of course, sir. They'll be up shortly." replied the butler on the other line before hanging up.

Blank went back to the couch and waited.

Ice was watching TV, seeing what they had on this planet and if any of it was like the TV on Earth. Well, they had a lot of similar shows which was somewhat hard to believe, but Ice decided to watch some cartoon she found. It was nice to know that she wouldn't be bothered by anyone when watching her programs because she was always used to someone coming in and shoving her off the couch.

"I wonder what my family is doing without me," Ice muttered out loud, "Are they looking for me, or are they selling my stuff off of eBay?" She chuckled a little. "I know my sister probably took my possessions, that's for sure."

The doorbell rang and Blank walked over to the main entryway and opened the door. Behind it was an old hedgehog with a cart with two cheeseburgers on it.

"Your food, sir." said the butler before pushing the cart forward. Blank stopped him and shot the butler a smile.

"It's alright, I'll take it from here." said Blank kindly before pushing the cart back into the living room, the smell filling the room. The butler left and Blank took one of the burgers and sat on the couch. He began to eat the juicy burger and he had left the other one for Ice if she ever got hungry.

Ice heard the sound of wheels moving in the other room, so she got up and went to go check it out. When she made it back to Blank's part of the pent house, she saw the cheese burger on a cart. Her stomach grumbled a little when she saw it.

"Is that burger for me?" Ice asked Blank.

Blank looked over his shoulder at Ice. "Yeah, thought you might be hungry." he said before taking another bite from his burger.

"Thanks!" Ice replied as she took the burger and happily took a bite out of it.

Normally, Elizabeth hated any kind of burger back on Earth, but here, it was wonderful! Rather than wonder why her food choices were varying, she went back to her room. Ice got back on her bed and continued to watch her animated show.

Blank was starting to get tired of the boring TV and he got out of the couch and looked at a glass door next to the windows. He got up and walked toward the door, before slowly opening it. He walked outside to a concrete balcony. The balcony had some reclining chairs but Blank didn't sit in them. He walked over to the edge and looked down at the illuminated streets below him. It was a beautiful scene and deep in his head, Blank knew that it was one of the reasons why he had purchased this specific penthouse.

Somewhere towards the end of her show, Ice started to feel rather drowsy. She looked at the television's clock and saw that it wasn't too late, but Ice decided she needed to get some shut eye. She shut off the TV and tucked herself under the covers.

_"My first day as Ice the hedgehog," _Ice thought, _"Pretty interesting. Let's see what tomorrow brings me..."_

She clapped her hands together twice, thinking it was a clapper. Just like she wanted, the lights shut off in her room. Ice smiled as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Blank was starting to get restless. He went back into the living room and wrote a small note addressed to Ice.

_Ice, went out to get some air. If you need anything go to the phone on the wall and press the # once. You can ask for virtually anything from them._

Blank went into his room and took a laptop from underneath his bed. He turned it on and got the blueprints for the Station Square Museum. It would be an interesting challenge. There was a ball happening inside of the Museum, and it would require some great skill to get into and out of without detection. Blank jumped into his closet and prepared something, and he came out wearing a tuxedo. He did a quick overview of the landscaping and he found the electrical box that controlled all energy coming in and out of the building. Blank smiled at his find and he packed a small packet of remote detonated bombs in his pocket. He also hid his gun in his tuxedo and he put on a watch that looked expensive. He also had some gadgets in his tuxedo, some looked bizarre and some looked like normal tuxedo wear. He also took put some disguises into his green portal, like a waiter's outfit, a janitor's outfit, a pair of reading glasses, some dentures that made him look like he had braces, a fake moustache and a pair of contact lenses to change his eye colour.

_"Might as well try it once." _he thought.

Blank then walked all the way back to the balcony and he stood atop the ledge, the museum in sight. A smile creased onto Blank's lips and he jumped off of the ledge and onto another rooftop. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he hummed a tune.

_Ice skidded across a street until she hit a brick wall behind her with a loud crash. She was covered with several injuries that were all over her flesh and part of her clothes had tears in them as well. She tried to get back up, but she felt as though a huge weight was on her. _

_"Go back to your master and you will not have to face this pain," said a robotic voice in the darkness behind her._

_"N-Never," Ice replied coldly as she continued to struggle, "I will not go back to that guy...you can't make me."_

_"It is hard to believe that you are considered a threat here when you are in reality so pathetic," the robot voice retorted, "You are nothing compared to me."_

_Ice's eyes looked as though they were about ready to go on fire. She managed to get to her feet and showed her icy claws that had been severely damaged. The edges were dulled a bit so that they weren't as sharp and parts of the claws were chipped off. Stains of both blood and oil were spread over each one so that you couldn't even tell the claws were made of ice anymore. She jumped forward and prepared to attack her enemy head on. However, she suddenly flew backwards by something striking her, causing her to sail through the air. She crashed right into the wall, sticking there for about three seconds before falling off to reveal an outline of her body in the wall. She hit the ground face first, causing dust to stir up a little around her. She slowly raised her head and looked into the darkness with her eyes starting to droop._

_"Wh-Why does he need me...so much?" Ice asked, "Why...me?"_

_"That is classified," was the last thing the voice said before Ice passed out on the cold street floor._

Ice woke up rather abruptly, panting as she sat up in bed. She felt the fear running through her and all of its other side effects you get form it.

"That dream," she muttered, "It seemed so real...but what was it?"

She looked a t a clock to find that it had only been little while ago since she went to sleep. She turned the lights on and slowly got out of bed, deciding to go get a late night snack of something to calm her down. She left her room and headed for the kitchen.

Blank made it to the museum, and he stood on its rooftop. He found a ventilation shaft and easily slipped into it. He fell downwards for a couple of seconds but stopped before he could smash through the grid and into the main hall. Down below he could hear people congregating and talking to each other, and Blank smiled. After crawling through the shaft he found another grid and he opened it. He jumped down into the power room and instantly found the power box.

He withdrew the small packets of remote detonated bomb from his pocket and placed them on the box. _"Just where the blueprints said it would be." _he thought before attaching all of the wires.

The wolf then exited the room to find a hallway where leading into the main area. He walked into the crowd, as if he belonged in there and started to mingle and move, as he looked around for anything that would help him in his heist.

_"Three camera's, all moving, radius, covering the upper right, left and bottom left corner. Apparently they're too cheap to afford another one to cover the last corner." _thought Blank as he walked through the crowd. He looked turned around and there he could see his target.

Standing in the middle of a glass case was a tall vase that was gold and it shined with brilliance. Even from his point of view he could see the guards dressed in police uniforms. None of them seemed like a threat and found it funny because in the new report they said that they were tripling security. Blank looked up and to his surprise he could see a small grid, leading to a ventilation shaft right above the vase.

_"Are these people idiots?" _Blank wondered as he chuckled at the simplicity of the heist.

He looked at the group of police again and he could see one of them talk into his walkie-talkie. After the cop had done that, the sound of helicopter rotors sounded and a squadron of G.U.N. agents disguised as partygoers walked in. Each of them wore black glasses and Blank could tell that they had a night vision adjustment to them.

_"Helicopter watching the roof, agents on the dance floor. Now this is what I'm talking about." _thought Blank as he began to reconstruct his plans to fit the situation.

Blank walked around and after a couple of minutes he had devised a plan. He walked over to the men's bathroom and locked himself in a stall. A couple seconds later he walked out. This time he wore a waiter's vest with a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath, he also wore glasses that looked incredibly thick and to top it off, he inserted his fake dentures that made him look like he had braces. Blank then walked over to the kitchen undetected and grabbed a tray of champagne. The wolf then walked through the crowd, holding the tray like any other one of the waiters and he spotted the G.U.N. agents. Blank then prepared some incredibly small devices on his hand before charging them.

"Excuse me! Pardon me, sir!" he said frantically as he gently touched all of the agents. "Boss wants me to talk to him now, sorry!" he said.

After that Blank smiled. None of the Agents detected him at all and now all of them were wearing tiny EMP's that would screw up their night vision glasses at the push of a button.

_"Phase one, complete."_ thought Blank as he walked over to the men's bathroom once again to get changed.

Once Blank had changed back into his tuxedo he jumped back up into the ventilation system and made his way to the opening that lead directly down to the Vase. The wolf then took out some rope that was connected to some weird machine that would stick to the ventilation system and he attached the rope to himself. He then took out two remotes, one for the C4 and the other for the EMP's.

_"Judging by the size of the backup generator and the amount of volts, I'm giving a good estimate of at least 45.8 seconds to get the vase." _thought Blank before taking out a pair of night vision goggles for himself. _"Just enough time." _Blank then hit both of the switches and a muffled thud was heard behind him.

The entire main hall below him went dark and the people started to scream and shout in fear. Blank could also hear the agents yelling at each other as they tried to turn on their night vision, but to no avail. Blank turned his night vision goggles and jumped down, the rope suspending him a couple inches above the vase. The wolf took out a knife built for cutting glass and he made a perfect circle on the top of the casing. He then popped it off and withdrew the Vase. Before leaving however, Blank took out a single piece of paper that had nothing on it, his trademark. He placed the blank piece of paper in place of the vase and he went back up into the ventilation shaft just in time before the lights went back on.

_"Easier than I thought it would be." _thought Blank as he packed up his stuff into his green portal.

Blank then snuck onto the roof and made it away from the museum before the helicopter could find him. The wolf tossed the vase up in the air and caught with ease.

_"This'll fetch a nice price on the market." _he thought, as he walked along the rooftops.

As Ice entered Blank's part of the penthouse, she saw the note he left for her. After reading it, she went into the kitchen and dug inside the refrigerator to find something to eat. After a little while, she found some leftover pizza in a box and took a slice. Rather than warm it up on the microwave, she just ate it cold. She sat down on the couch, looking out the window.

"Hope he's alright", she said.

Blank continued to make his way back to the motel, the sound of police cars sounding off behind him.

_"Easy night, I guess security has gone down since the last time I stole something." _he thought happily.

"Going somewhere Blank?" a voice in the darkness asked.

Blank looked over his shoulder as he caught the vase one more time; "And you are?" he asked calmly.

The robed cat smiled; "The name's Chris," he replied, "That was some impressive feat you pulled off there, wasn't it?"

Blank turned around to address the cat. "No not really. It was easy, the government is just getting sloppy." he said normally. "Now then, what do you want? It's no coincidence that you know who I am." he said irritated, his body starting to get tense.

Chris chuckled a little at Blank's comment; "You really think it was a good idea to leave Ice all alone?" he asked mysteriously.

_"Crap, Ice!" _Blank thought; "Yeah, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." said Blank as he tried to keep calm.

"And are you aware that she's in complete danger?" Chris asked again, "She's targeted by certain people you know..."

Without a second thought Blank withdrew his gun and aimed it at Chris. "I had no idea." he answered. " But these people, are you one of them?" he asked.

Rather than freak out like most people would when guns are pointed at them, Chris simply stared at the gun like it wasn't even a threat.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Chris replied calmly, "You never knew about that? Ice never told you about how she's wanted for her powers? Funny she knows you're a thief and yet you don't know about her back-story." He chuckled for a few seconds.

Blank shrugged. "Never really got around to asking her. More to the point I didn't really find it important when I first met her." he said.

_"Wonder what's so important about her back-story anyways." _he thought as he kept his gun trained on the cat.

"So what if she knows I'm a thief? I helped her and now she trusts me, that's all I really care about." Blank added snidely.

"But you do realize that if you choose to stay with her," Chris began, "You will have to deal with what her past has in store for her. As for your question, she only trusts you because of the circumstances right now. She needs someone to be with her. You just happened to come in at that time."

Blank chuckled. "I'll deal with them if I have to." said the wolf normally. "And if she doesn't trust me now, then I'll earn her trust." he said as he aimed the gun at Chris's head. "So what now? Did you come all the way over here just to tell me about Ice, or are you planning on doing something?" Blank asked as he gripped the expensive vase.

"Just to tell you about Ice," Chris answered, "Now, where exactly is she?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, since a couple seconds ago you just finished explaining to me that some people are trying to get a hold of her." Blank answered smartly.

"Good thinking," Chris commented, "Keeping secrets until you know the full truth. That's something everyone needs to start doing. Well since you obviously aren't going to tell me where Ice is, I might as well get out of here. Heed my warning, Blank...You may regret your decision."

He snapped his fingers, causing a tornado of snow to appear around him. He smiled as the vortex disappeared, taking him with it.

Blank holstered his weapon and exhaled a relieved sigh.

_"And so the plot thickens."_ he thought before heading back to the penthouse.

Blank easily scaled the walls and made it back to the balcony. He then placed the vase on the counter and held his forehead in frustration.

_"Damn, to trust or not to trust. Maybe I should just . . . no that would be too mean." _Blank thought.

He then went back into his room and got changed into a pair of black shorts and black tank top. The wolf then flipped onto his bed and laid there. His eyelids got heavier and he went to sleep.

Chris leaned against an alley wall, trying to sort out all of the data he had just got from Blank. He started to breath heavily as he grew exhausted.

"Dang," he muttered, "Still can't do that power without feeling like this. At least I can lower the price I pay for this..."

He reached somewhere inside his robe and pulled out a candy bar. He unwrapped the foil around it and took a bite out of the top. Chris started to feel like himself again, but he still needed to take deep breaths.

_"That vision I had earlier sure came in handy_," Chris thought_, "Even if it wasn't very long, it was still able to let me know that Ice knows Blank. Still, why does Blank want to help that girl? She's basically just a way to get into massive trouble that you probably don't want to get yourself into. It doesn't make any sense. What drives him to be with her?"_

Chris tried to think of an answer as he sank to the floor where he curled himself up and fell asleep.

**With Light**

Light looked like he just saw something utterly random that made no sense whatsoever no matter how hard he thought about it, "What... was that?" he asked himself and shakingly stood up, looking past the Altar and into the tear in the thick wall of the surrounding forest.

Knuckles swooped onto the Altar, breathing heavily and his fists glowing green, "What happened Light! I felt a huge disturbance around here!" the red echidna yelled.

Light at first didn't respond, not recognizing the name at first, still really, really confused about what just happened. After about 5 seconds, the white hedgehog snapped back into reality, "Wha?"

"What happened just now?!" Knuckles demanded to know again, anger starting form up inside of him.

"Um... Well, Vector just showed up, Blank somehow got a gun out of nowhere. And then Vector chased Blank into the forest..." Light murmured, looking at Knuckles fully now.

"Gargh! I knew I couldn't trust that Blank guy! Come on Light, let's figure out what they're doing on my island!" Knuckles yelled, jumping into the forest, following the track Vector and Blank left.

Shaking his head Light, jogged down the stairs of the Altar, turning to where he saw Knuckles go, and ran after him, "_What's going on?!"_

vector looked around every tree and under every rock, in search for Blank, but he couldn't find the wolf anywhere. he had no idea who the hedgehog was either and hoped that she was okay.

Knuckles bursted from the trees, his fist flying at Vector's face. The red echidna could really care less if Vector was the wrong person to punch, it would be good no matter what. If he was innocent: Knuckles got to punch Vector if the face. He was guilty: Knuckles got to punch Vector in the face.

Vector flew backwards from the punch and skidded across the ground; "Ow! What the heck!" whined Vector as he gripped his snout.

"What the hell is going on?! Where's Blank and why did Light say he was carrying a _gun _on _my _island!!!" Knuckles growled, he hated those things, a cowards way of fighting was all they were.

Light eventually jogged into the scene, while he was running his stuffed the red emerald inside of his quills. He felt like he should be tired from running so fast and for so long, but he barely felt a dent in his stamina. "_Must mean I'm finally getting in touch with Light's powers."_

Vector jumped to his feet. "Blank's not who you think he is! He's a major thief and killer!" yelled Vector. "I got over here to arrest him, but he ran, then he ran into some girl and took her hostage, then the girl screamed and they were both gone!" explained Vector. "Espio went after him one time but the kids smart and he got away." added vector.

Light looked disturbed the, having a hard time believing that was true. But then again, this was _Blank Payj _not Writing Nobody, the guy inside Blank's body. The hedgehog began to think of everything he could do without revealing the truth about Blank to get them to trust the wolf again.

"WHAT?! Nobody tricks Knuckles the Echidna and keeps their spine straight!!" Knuckles growled, punching the ground in anger and causing it to crack. "He better hope for the sake of his life that he never comes near my island again..."

Knuckles snarled, clenching his fists, "Vector! You and Light guard the Master Emerald, I'm going to throw up the defences and run the perimeter. No one's getting on this island if I don't want them to..." Turning to face Light, he nodded to the white hedgehog jumped into the trees.

Light looked where Knuckles had gone, somehow understanding Knuckles meant: "Make sure Vector doesn't do anything stupid." It sort of freaked him out to know things he didn't ever remembering learning.

Vector nodded. "Alright, let's head back. Blank's smart, no doubt he's coming up with a plan right now." said the croc before running back toward the Master Emerald Altar.

"_I guess Nobody's OC must've taken him over.... I really hope he's okay..". _Light thought to himself and jogged after Vector, hoping he wouldn't have to fight against Blank. And if he did, Light's powers would finally bring themselves forward.

As vector ran some questions popped into his head and since Light was there he thought he might as well ask him; "Did Blank try to kill you at all? Cuz I find it weird that he just let you live for so long. He's not like that, he just kills and takes what he needs." said Vector.

"Huh?" Light looked up at Vector distracted from his thoughts, "Oh, no. He didn't try to kill me, and I think it's kinda weird, aren't Chaos Emeralds valuable? I mean, theirs try to steal them all the time, right?"

"Of course they do" replied Vector as he ran. "But Blank is different. He and Rouge are at the top of the thief list, but Blank is a bit more violent." added Vector as he looked at the ground saddened as he thought of all of the dead cops. "He's also a very weird guy to. He's a vigilante for all the wrong reasons and for some weird reason he hasn't killed anyone for at least 2 years." said vector as he pondered all of the facts. "What I don't get is why he just decides to try to steal the Master Emerald. I mean sure he's stolen much larger things, but the kid has to know that it's being guarded by a enraged echidna." said vector as he rubbed his chin.

"Of course they do" replied Vector as he ran. "But Blank is different. He and Rouge are at the top of the thief list, but Blank is a bit more violent." added Vector as he looked at the ground saddened as he thought of all of the dead cops. "He's also a very weird guy to. He's a vigilante for all the wrong reasons and for some weird reason he hasn't killed anyone for at least 2 years." said vector as he pondered all of the facts. "What I don't get is why he just decides to try to steal the Master Emerald. I mean sure he's stolen much larger things, but the kid has to know that it's being guarded by a enraged echidna." said vector as he rubbed his chin.

"What if... He had a change of heart or something?... Like he went on a journey like me? ...And then he became good?" Light said, quickly throwing together a possibly the best he could. He would feel bad if he let someone as pissed off as Knuckles go at Nobody for crimes that he didn't really commit.

"Well . . . that's a possibility. I mean look at Shadow." said Vector, bringing up the fact that Shadow used to be a villain at one point of time. "But he still robs places, except now he doesn't kill anybody. He's come into contact with Rouge and maybe she talked some sense into him. Then comes Sonic and Espio. Espio tried to take the guy on, but Blank snuck away, same thing with Sonic, except Sonic beat the crud out of him first." said Vector with a chuckle. "But you never know, Shadow's a vigilante/hero/villain at times, maybe Blank's the same. I don't know what to tell you though, for all we know, Blank could be coming back to his murdering ways."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we can't be sure unless we've got a mind reader here..." Light muttered as the trees vanished and they then stood at the massive clearing of the Master Emerald Altar.

Vector saw the Altar and from his point of view he couldn't see anything strange with the place. "At least he didn't screw up the place that much." he commented as he looked around. He walked up the steps to find the Master Emerald still there and the croc let go a sigh of relief.

Light raced up after the croc and sighed in relief as well. Deciding it was safe, he dug into his quills and pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald, "Good it didn't fall out." the emerald began to glow dimly as before, his gloved hand bathed in a pale red light.

Vector noticed the Chaos Emerald and his mouth dropped open with shock; "You've had a Chaos Emerald on you this entire time?" he said, still gawking at the red Emerald.

"Yeah, I had it out when Blank was with me, so it's kinda weird why he didn't even try to take it..." Light murmured as the Red Chaos Emerald began to glow brighter, one of the pillars surrounding the Master Emerald slowly began to glow the same red as the emerald.

Vector looked at the glowing pillar, a surprised look on his face; "What's happening?" he asked as he approached the stone pillar.

Light suddenly gasped in pain, dropping his emerald. However, it did not hit the ground, instead it hovered inches above the cool stone of Altar ground. Then with a flash or red light, it reappeared on the glowing pillar.

After recovering from the crazy-fast events Light muttered, "Ok, so the emerald just moved to its place on Altar... That's really weird, I was thinking about putting it there for awhile and then.... It happened!" the white hedgehog explained.

Vector stared at the emerald, now on top of the pillar; "Trippy." he said as he continued to stare in awe.

"Well, the Emeralds _do _respond to emotions.... This must mean they respond to thoughts to..." Light mumbled as he stared the pillar, having a hard time believing he placed the glowing Red Emerald in that place. It looked like it was there for all time.

"Okay, so that probably means we need to get the rest of the emeralds here, right?" asked Vector as he began to brush up on his Chaos Emerald History.

Light scratched his head, "Well, we should keep 'em up there for safe keeping slash decoration and then hide them in the secret security Altar underneath this one if anyone get's on the island!" he said before thinking quickly; "_Wait... How'd I know about a Secret Security Altar?!"_

"That's a good idea." said vector before turning back to face Light. "But right now, why don't you watch one side and I watch the other?" he asked.

"Right." Light nodded, walking over to the left side of the Altar, looking for any sign of approach. Though he was really hoping he wouldn't find a thing. Relaxing after he had decided it was safe for now, the white hedgehog sighed in relief and looked up at the Red Chaos Emerald. Then, subconsciously his mind drifted to what would happen to sonic if he stood atop the Master emerald with every Chaos Emerald upon the Altar. He guessed Sonic would be turned into Hyper Sonic, maybe.

Drifting back into reality, Light looked out towards the horizon.

Knuckles kneeled over a manhole cover in a moist cave, staring at it intently. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled and flipped the manhole cover off with ease. This revealed a long ladder that reached down into the ocean below, and to a under-water path of concrete that it was surrounded with a bubble of air so that whoever used the path to get to the island would survive. The tunnel began in a in the middle of a fake-boat in a reserved section in the Station Square Pier.

Narrowing his eyes, he pulled up the ladder, harmlessly it passed through the under-water air-bubble. The Master Emerald must've created the air-bubble, so of course it wouldn't be so easy to break. Once he pulled it fully through the manhole, Knuckles slid the cover on again and stood, knowing no one would get on the island unless he knew know.

Vector sat on the opposite side of Light and he released a sigh of relief. Espio was out on some meditative trip and Charmy went with him, just to annoy the chameleon. He thought it would be an easy couple of days without them, but now things weren't turning as well as he'd hope. He didn't that much, it was a while since Vector stood in the spotlight alone.

'So, Vector.... Is it true that Charmy's the computer specialist slash video game addict of the Chaotix?" Light asked, dying to know the answer. He always pictured the bee like that in RP's and Fan Fics, and he wondered if all of the OC's arrivals had changed some of the characters abilities, he thought, if Charmy wasn't the computer expert, then why was he even on the team?!

"Kinda, video game addicted yeah, but computer specialist, not that much. I mean he can search on Google and get some stuff done that I normally can't done on the computer, but he's probably better then Espio and I." said Vector carelessly.

"Ah. I see, just wanted to make sure some rumours were right or wrong..." Light mumbled and sat down, bored. After a couple of seconds passing, an idea popped it his head. _Well, if I learn to control Chaos Energy, I better learn as quick as I can. _

Outstretching his hands in front of him, the white hedgehog stared at his gloved hands, concentrating immensely. Concentrating on his hands with his eyes and using his other senses to feel the surrounding area, Light began to try and tap into the immense power of Chaos Energy.

Light felt certainly different with the Chaos Emerald away from his body. Its great power channelling into another source now. When he held it, he felt different so little though, he didn't even notice until after the fight against G.U.N but he figured it was just because he was now Light. But now, he felt normal, the Chaos Emerald no longer trying to channel its energy into him.

Light had felt two different kinds of warmth in his body since his arrival on Mobius. The first one he had felt, was a sort of forced warmth, like he was in a hot shower and it couldn't be controlled. The one he felt now was like drying on the cement after being in a pool all day. He liked the second feeling a bit better, it felt more natural and like it could be totally controlled by choice. And he didn't feel any sort of numbing.

Of course, this warmth wasn't fully real. Light was sure he could still feel cold, it was sort of like a mental and sometimes physical warmth. Now though, the warmth was growing in strength and becoming much more physical as he concentrated.

And then, it happened, Light felt the warmth spike up, a pulling sensation. Having an idea what it was, Light let this new warmth and pulling sensation engulf him. His eyes burned as he saw a ball of pure light from inside his hands, lighting up the now dark Altar. It was like flipping off the lights after just waking up in complete darkness.

After a bit, his eyes adjusted to the light and he stared at it in awe. Light was shocked to find his eyes no longer hurt, like it was perfectly natural to be seeing this bright light. Although he hadn't felt much Chaos Energy, Light knew that this was _not _it. This was soothing and calm, as the light from Chaos Energy was blinding and seemed to be uncontrollable.

"Wow...," was all the white hedgehog could say.

The croc lay sprawled on the Altar's cement foundation, he was sleeping and he was snoring loudly. Next to him was a small walkie-talkie that was linked to police radio chatter. Nothing seemed to be important, but most of the radio chatter was coming from the officers at the museum.

Light stared at the sun-light object in his hand and them looked at Vector, kicking the croc, "Hey, Vector wake up! Wake up! You left your radio on and I just did something so cool!" the white hedgehog urged Vector, kicking him again.

"Wha- Whazat!?" yelled Vector as he got up from Light's kick. He looked at the hedgehog with a confused look. "What happened?"

"Well, you left your walkie-talkie on. And look what I did!" Light exclaimed and presented the glowing sun-like orb of light in his hand, "I don't even know what this is! But it's not Chaos Energy..."

Vector looked at his walkie and grabbed it. "This stays on, all the time." he said normally before putting it back down. He then stared at the orb in Light's hand and gawked. "How'd you do that?" he asked, easily impressed.

'I don't know! I just concentrated, felt something pulling me, I let it did, and this appeared! Oh yeah, and I concentrated because I wanted to see why I felt so different without the emerald." Light quickly explained, the orb was now slowly rotating, like a presentation of the Rotation of the Earth.

The croc chuckled. "So what are you a flashlight?" he asked as he watched the orb.

"Well, my name _is _Light. Maybe the professor goofed up and gave me the wrong powers." Light shrugged, the orb staying in place and rotating no matter what he did with his arms so far.

"Just out of curiosity, why don't cha try throwing it at something?" asked Vector.

"Um... Well, it kinda looks dangerous and I don't want Knuckles getting angry at me for damaging the island..." Light mumbled, thinking about what would happen if he threw the light-orb.

And then, as he thought about it, the ball flew out of his hand and crashed into the grass at the end of Master Emerald Altar, causing it to explode and the grass it touched to burst into flames. A plume of smoke floated away from the burning grass and small head-sized crater at the foot of the Master Emerald. The fire wasn't going to spread, it just harmlessly sat at the edge of the smoking head-sized crater.

"Cool." said Vector at he looked at the crater.

Light look at the crater in wonder, "Wowzers...." he mumbled as the fire began to slowly die out.

Then, on cue, Knuckles bursted from the trees and swopped down in front of the Master Emerald shrine an urgent look on his face, "What the hell was that?!"

"Well... I just did this attack that didn't use Chaos Energy, kinda like a little star-ball..." Light explained.

Knuckles eyes widened and he glanced over at the crater, "Sun Cannon..." the red echidna whispered under his breath, remembering something from the first day Light was on Angel Island.

As Vector gawked at the crater something went off on his radio.

"Attention all units, Blank Payj has stolen the vase, we're now searching for him." said the officer on the other line.

Vector didn't really pay attention to the call though.

"Hmmm... So you finally got all of the Chaos Energy out of you..." Knuckles muttered, more to himself than anyone else there.

"What? What're you talking about Knuckles?" Light asked, staring at Knuckles wondering what he had meant.

"Hmm, you see Light. You're not originally a Chaos Energy user, it's just... your body is not compatible with it." Knuckles responded, still staring at the burning crater, "I guess your bodies' defence system finally got all the Chaos Energy out..."

Light gawked at Knuckles, waiting for the red echidna to continue his explanation.

"When you first arrived, you fought against me like I was some insane threat. But, I fought you relentlessly. As we fought, I ran back to Altar and got a Chaos Emerald I was holding onto on the time." Knuckles paused, "I fought you and instead of defeated you with the energy you short-circuiting from absorbing a large amount of Chaos Energy from the emerald.

"Then, you passed out and I decided to keep you alive just to figure out what was up with you. Then.... The Chaos Energy overpowered your light/fire power and you body just sucked up the Chaos Energy that powers the island.... After you left, your body must've seen the Chaos Energy has a hazard and you pushed it out. And then, strengthened your bodies defence system to keep it out unless from a direct source." Knuckles finished.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Light exclaimed.

"You didn't really seem to notice, and I didn't see the need to tell you. If you knew, you might've tried to get it out of you, and a Chaos Energy user is much more fit for a future Guardian." Knuckles explained.

"So Light basically has . . . power over light?" asked Vector somewhat confused.

"Yes." Knuckles answered.

"So, the Professor called Light because I had light powers.... Was the Project not an attempt to recreate Shadow, but to control an element as power light...?" Light mumbled to himself. Then he remembered that he was planning on making a change like this to Light's character before he left Earth.

Vector yawned again. "Alright, we'll get this all sorted in the mourn." said the croc before lying on his back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Light sighed, relaxing against one of the pillars, deciding to get some rest, it was a crazy day.

Knuckles nodded, "Right, I'll go run the perimeter now that the defence system's are up." the red echidna turned and ran off, eventually vanished into the forest. "_If that wolf even approaches the Island, he'll be dead in a minute."_

**With Bakuda and Richard.**

Bakuda fell on his backside panting, his sword knocked out of his hands and Riku standing over him. They had been at it for a few hours now and both were exhausted.

Richard let the Twilight blade slump to the ground and sat down next to his kitsune comrade cross-legged; "It would have been better if you trained before challenging me." he said with a slightly smug tone.

Nick smirked back with a tired expression, a few cuts on him; "At least I got a few in right?"

Richard shrugged and relaxed, yet a searing pain shot through him; "Argh! I can't have a bloody moment of peace?!" he spat, it was getting rather tiresome of this demon.

Richard groaned in pain and drew up his fist. He slammed it into his ribcage before Nick could stop him, a sickening crack made Nick shudder but Richard sighed in relief; "I need to get rid of this demon somehow." he spat.

Nick nodded and then smiled; "Well, It may help if you get some food in your stomach.." he proposed.

Richard rose an eyebrow; "Your just hungry." he pointed out.

Nick smiled widely; "Yep!"

**With Kyle and Tails**

Tails was walking back to the workshop happily, his tails swinging behind him. Kyle wasn't too far behind, they had just trained at a shooting gallery and he wasn't too bad! Though Kyle hit every target with ease.

Charlie was really proud of himself he hadn't handled a gun in his life and here he was a master marksmen.

Tails looked back at him and smiled; "You must have practiced a bit to be that good. But are you hungry? Aura and Serina may have put on some dinner by now." he asked. But before Charlie could even answer, his stomach answered for him due to the fact it growled so loudly some Flickies in the trees took off. Tails chuckled at the response; "I take that as a yes. Let's go!" he cried happily, pleased to have some company that was like him. He ran back to the workshop from there.

Aura just placed a apple pie on the table just as Tails, Charlie, Richard and Nick walked in. Nick, Tails and Richard looked at the pie and then to Serina who was pulling out another. Nick and Richard looked to each other with slight grins; "Well, At least THIS is going to be good about this place!" they chimed as one.

Riku, Kyle and Bakuda sat at the table as Serina set another pie down and swept over to Kyle, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, causing the silver kitsune to just melt into his seat, his tails slumping to the ground lazily. Aura did the same to Bakuda and he blushed furiously; "Awww..." he blushed embarrassed.

Richard looked at the pair and sighed regretfully, why couldn't he find a girlfriend here? It seemed like he was going to be here for a while.

Serina smiled then looked to Richard; "Dad? How was your training?" she asked.

Nick looked to Richard, noticing him wince at being called that. Richard sighed; "Fine Serina, Bakuda has gotten better but I still won at least."

Nick frowned at this and started eating his pie in silence. Richard gave a quick glance at him with a smirk, knowing that he just made Nick annoyed. Served him right for not training here yet.

Kyle chuckled and couldn't help himself from boasting; "I could beat him at marksmanship too." he smirked widely, to the annoyance of Bakuda.

Bakuda scowled; "Is everyone better than me?" he said grumpily.

Riku chuckled at it; "If you want to know... yes." he said amused. Serina let out a few chuckles at that. Aura however scowled.

Bakuda quietly ate his pie, relishing the taste and his anger ebbed away with it. Richard ate his too but he stared at into the distance seeing a person running towards them... He raised an eyebrow and stared at it closer; "What the hell is that?" he asked, getting Bakuda's attention.

Quake had appeared with the large rabbit in his grasp, he had started yelling to get their attention; "HEY! Anyone there! This guy needs medical help!" he cried at the top of their lungs.

Richards eyes narrowed into irritation; "Just perfect, It's Jake." he said in an annoyed tone.

Bakuda got off his chair and so did Tails, thought Bakuda was out the door faster. Tails ran behind him as his brother came close to the interstellar mouse; "Hey! Quake! Wondered when you'd get here!" he waved.

"Hi Tails, fancy ditching me at Creams house, This rabbit guy is having some sort of breathing problem." Quake quickly explained, he hadn't noticed Bakuda or Richard yet.

Tails blushed and rubbed the back of his head; "Well... I had to get home. And you were sleeping so..." he blushed.

Richard walked casually out, Riku didn't feel a need to help but Richard did. the result was that he walked out, seeming like no hurry was needed.

Bakuda approached and saw Skayth; "Hey, that's one of my OC's! And... how did he get like this?" he asked curiously.

"BAK? So you really are here! Don't ask me how the hell he's a rabbit, I don't know why I'm a mouse!" Quake said, getting hyper all of the sudden.

Nick looked at him and then back to the rabbit; "Tails, get Skayth inside and hook him up to life support please. I need to talk to Quake for a second." he requested. Tails was confused but picked up the rabbit without question and carted him off slowly to the workshop infirmary.

After he went, Nick turned to Jake; "Now, answer my question. How did he get that way? I happened to see red marks around his neck. He called you short didn't he?" he asked with his eyes closed and his hands balled into fists.

"Well, that he did, but then this guy Nazo appeared, from that one video on YouTube I never got around to watching." Quake quickly told a half truth

Nick was almost shaking in rage; "You strangled him... You put my best friend... In a COMA?!" he screamed, opening his eyes to show nothing but the burning anger sealed within. He had known Venn since he was in Primary School and he was the only one that had ever kept contact with him... He didn't care what Jake said now, he just wanted to cause as much pain to him as possible! He lunged at Jake like a wild animal.

Riku looked up suddenly at the scream and knew that this wasn't going to end well, his walk turning into a rapid dash to the battlefield.

Quake rolled away from Bakuda. "Seriously man! That Nazo guy did it!" he yelled loudly at him.

Nick snarled and swirled up a cloud of dust as he skidded slightly on all fours, his fur was slowly becoming darker with every passing moment; "Then explain the small red marks and the brown fur on your hands! You did it!" he yelled and lunged again, sharp claws escaping his fingertips.

"I JUST PICKED HIM UP YOU IDIOT!" Quake yelled. "And red marks come from fingers! I'm pretty sure I saw fingers on Nazo!"

Nick as Bakuda was getting angrier by the second, his fur now almost a pure black and his eyes shining through a pale gold; "Your hands are the only ones of that size. One thing is to put my friend in a coma but to FRAME SOMEONE FOR IT?!" he screamed loudly and his claws gripped around the mouse. But before he could try and do damage however, he rolled to the side with an 'Oomph!'.

Bakuda's body was still almost in its dark form, but a faint sound on whimpering came from him. Richard stood over the pair and snarled at what he saw; "Alright, I don't exactly like what Nick did but he has a point, It was obvious that YOU put him in that coma. If it were me, You would not be able to SPEAK right now! So I suggest you apologize to Nick right now. He told me once that his best friend went to the navy and hadn't seen him in nearly a year and a half. Now when he finally gets to see him, he's in a coma because of YOU. Are you trying to get everyone here to hate you?" the white feline spat, He was in no mood for Jake's games.

Quake did a face palm. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! What was the point of even throwing myself into this hell-bent place if all I get when I meet someone else is blame! That it... everyone wants me to be the bad guy? FUCK YOU, I WILL." he turned around and kicked the door he walked in down. Walking outside. "Now to just find Nazo again... and if I cant, then the next place I find is screwed."

Richard snarled and ducked down, grabbing one of Quakes legs and making him fall over on his front; "Now listen here! You haven't properly explained anything apart from accusing Nazo! The evidence points to you so why don't you stop being a F***stick and tell us what the F*** is wrong with you!" he shouted.

Nick blinked in confusion at what Richard said; "Wow... Talk about bad language. Look Jake, I'm sorry... Hard to control my emotions here. Rage is such an emotion." he mumbled and looked away, ashamed of himself for his brash actions.

Quake held a hand out in front of Riku's face, and a ball of silver flame formed. "You best let me go hedgehog" small black flecks danced in the silver.

Richard's eyes flashed after the sudden shock hit his face, he never expected Jake to become this way at all! After the slight shift in his eye colouring, more or less just becoming brighter, the hedgehog chuckled and held Quake up; "Make me mouse. I know full well what you did and your debts... MUST BE PAID!" He yelled and dug his left foot behind him, the fire in Quakes hand was met with a moving wind as Richard threw Jake over his shoulder and into the Dragon Fall technique. This was a move that allowed the person to be flipped over the shoulder and onto the their back.

Bakuda watched in horror, he knew what was happening. It was no longer the squabble of Richard and Jake... it would soon become a bloodbath of Riku and Quake.

Quake stood up and shook his head. "As my first act as the villain I've been turned too... bye bye roof..." the small ball turned almost complete black and fired at Riku in a large wave

Riku snarled and tried to dive out of the way, but also as he went he made a fluid and almost majestic motion with his hands. In the palm of his hand appeared what seemed to be the yellow emerald he possessed. In his other hand was the same mystic blade he received from Nazo... The blast was nearly upon his as he shoved the emerald into the weapons blade, it glowed a bright gold for a moment before it settled. Riku had no time to evade the blast with what he just did so the blast hit him straight on, sending out a large dust cloud escaping everywhere...

Bakuda stared shocked at what just happened and his mouth opened slightly in the horror he witnessed before him; "Richard... NO! Jake! How could you?!" he asked with a mix of all emotions in his voice.

As the chi in the blast hit the emeralds power, plus the dark chi it already had, the explosion was massive, blasting dirt and smoke in every direction around him. Quake wasted no time rushing out of that area, saying just before he left "I could because I'm exactly what you wanted, a villain. Hope your happy."

Just as he left, Quake collided with something hard... it turned out to be Riku! Riku was hovering just in front of Quake, his body seemingly unharmed. The white Hedgehog held aloft the Twilight blade which was releasing a pale golden aura around him and the said weapon. Riku's eyes were also different, they were a deep gold colour that made his appearance look slightly evil and demonic. The hedgehog chuckled; "Don't quit now, we just started! Your are not a villain Quake, but you know I cannot allow this to continue. I'll have to knock you out to get you to listen to reason! Twilight Thunder!" he cried and raised one hand into the sky. From above, a massive golden yellow bolt of electricity came crashing down in the middle of them! The bolt had seeming came from a clear sky so it was confusing on the true source but when the bolt has sprung onto the ground it blasted into all directions and created a barrier around the two, separating them both from each other but also prevented Quake from escaping since they were now sealed in a small arena made out of Chaos imbued electricity. This electricity was unstable however, it wouldn't last long... Nor did Riku have the energy to perform another Twilight Thunder. Riku needed to knock out Quake before this new power withered away. With swift movement, he dug his feet into the ground in a swordsmen pose with his ancient and powerful sword at the ready and poised to strike.

Quake looked around. "Your such a fool... One shot and I kill everybody. Chi itself explodes violently upon touching with chaos energy... but Dark chi? Heh... Good luck finding any pieces."

Riku chuckled; "Just try it. This lightning is not just Chaos Energy, but Twilight energy. Half of the fabric that lines this world, how do I know? The blade told me. Your 'Chi' is powerless against its might! I'd surrender if I were you," he said confidently. This newfound power wouldn't last long, he was pulling the best bluff he could muster!

Bakuda snarled; "Jake! What is wrong with you?! First you bring me my friend who is in a coma and it's highly likely you did it and all you've said was "Nazo did it". If you EXPLAINED what was going on then maybe we wouldn't have to fight!" he yelled angrily.

Quake turned and addressed Bakuda first. "I didn't see much point, as you saw fit to attack me first." then turned back to Riku.

"Somehow I doubt that, you were always unconfident Richard, so why should I believe you would be any less so now?"

Nick gulped; "But... I explained that. I thought you hurt my friend. And being vulnerable to my Dark Form, I can only hope you can forgive me." he murmured and looked away.

Richard chuckled and raised his hand so it was held into the air, small amounts of electricity being warped around his fingers as he charged a final Twilight Thunder; "No need to say such things Nick. Jake, Unlike before I am holding the cards now. This isn't the old times where your OC's always beat mine. This is for real. Have you had a single day of training? Or is Quake the one pulling the strings while you cower behind your OC's Chi like the weakling you are?" he asked smug, he knew this would get Jake ticked. This is EXACTLY what he wanted.

This did work, at least somewhat, but Quake hid it with a laugh. "Do you even listen to what you say? Never really liked hypocrites. You can't exactly hide behind a power, because if you could that's what you are doing right now, in this spur of the moment luck you have. I know how to fight, So does Quake, it comes natural that our minds work together. His personality is just mine without all the hate." the mouse advanced upon Riku. "Right now you're just in a fit of rage, at the fact that your scared that I'm going to beat you now like all the others, Riku might not have that fear, because you designed him opposite to your personality. A GUTLESS COWARD!"

Richard frowned and his hand sparked furiously in the new power he possessed; "Jake, you know nothing of cowardice. Cowardice is when you're afraid and run. I face up to what I have to fear... You are trying to place the blame on Nazo for putting Nick's friend in a coma. Sure I'm not Riku... BUT I'M NO COWARD!" he screamed and thrusted his hands down to the soil beneath him. In a rush of wind and the crackle of Ozone, Riku charged forward with untainted chaos electricity flowing around him. His sword at the ready, he was prepared to knock Jake out. Yet this was all a play, Nick's job would play his part too. When he thrusted his hand down, all he did was close the barrier so a certain blue kitsune could come through. Nick in Bakuda's form stood behind Quake with an unhappy look on his face; "Jake. This is for your own good." he said softly and used the back of his hand onto Quake's neck, where it would knock him out. he had to get Jake to listen to reason and stop the fighting. They were friends on Fan fiction and he wasn't going to lose him here!

Quake fell to his knees, down, but not quite out. "You won't take me..." he stuck two fingers onto the ground and sent out a pulse of as much Chi as his energy would allow, any sort of chaos energy around would explode almost instantly.

Riku was blown backwards by the wave but regained his compositor. he didn't have to worry since the Chaos Energy wasn't around him. It was converted to Twilight energy. Nick on the other hand still healed the Dark Blue Emerald in his tails... The Chaos Emerald grew bright blue and exploded at the touch, it letting loose a series of Chaos Blast's from within... Richard watched in horror as Nick panicked and was enveloped in the dome of energy... A heart piercing scream echoing through the Mystic Ruins. When the smoke settled, Bakuda was lying face down in the dirt, his middle tail had been completely obliterated and his others were severely damaged. he was scarred and burnt to an insane level... He also wasn't moving. Riku dashed quickly to his fallen comrade and bent down to him; "Nick... No." he murmured softly before his eyes burned a fierce gold again; "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" he screamed and stood up

Rushing to Quakes side, he picked him up roughly. new rage filling him. he reached back his fist to punch the head off the mouse when a voice filled his head.

_"Richard! Don't! Sh-show him... m-mercy... Don't let his evil side... grow. Let him go... Bring him to a bed in the workshop. Even after what he did... I still forgive him. It's who I am. Yet I don't think.., Aura will be happy with... me."_ Richard lowered Jake to the ground and sighed; "We will get you both patched up, you're lucky Bakuda is alive Jake, or you wouldn't be." he said in a forceful calm voice, trying to hide his rage.

"What makes you think I'll come with you still? I don't care what Nick says, I came here to forget the fact that I'm hated, but that obviously isn't going to happen! I just don't care anymore! Why can't I just be left alone?!" Jake's voice replaced Quakes for the bit, and a few tears fell down.

Richard rolled his eyes and picked up Jake weather he liked it or not; "Well Jake, maybe if you stopped trying to kill everyone then maybe we won't dislike you so much. You know why Bakuda attacked you, I can't find a reason for you to do that. No matter how much you think otherwise, your still Jake. Quake is just your body, inside your still the same guy we talked to online. I also think you owe something to Nick, after all... You just maimed him." he murmured. Tails came running up to them with fear on his face; "What happened?!" he cried, scared out of his mind. He bent down to Bakuda's and rocked him gently; "Brother? Wake up!" he whined

"well maybe if you weren't such a dick I wouldn't get so angry!" Quake said, standing up.

Richard snarled; "Jake, watch it! if you hadn't noticed, we have a kid here listening. Now, can you cool off before you get any more worked up?" he asked softly, like he was getting weaker. Tails was able to lift Bakuda into a standing position but had to support him since he couldn't stand. Bakuda looked up slightly; "Let's go, I want to talk to everyone here... I think it's time we got our OC's under control. Including mine." he murmured. Richard nodded; "Yeah. This goes for us all. Your emotional, I've become more confined and now Jake... Is a bit evil. Or have you always been this way?" he asked Jake while raising an eyebrow, sheathing the Twilight Blade.

Tails was confused at all this 'Secret Code' he thought they were speaking but left it alone for the time being.

"I told you wouldn't take me, and I meant it, you shouldn't leave your guard down so easily." Quake lashed out in a kick aimed at Riku's groin.

In more of a reaction than a move of skill, Richard raised his knee to block the attack before it could hit his privates. With a snarl, he stared coldly at Quake with the same glowing golden eyes; "Fine. Just go. I don't care anymore, Just go and never darken our door again." he spat. Nick whimpered slightly, his fox instincts kicking in; "But... Richard. We need him." he murmured. Richard rolled his eyes and walked past Quake, hatred for the mouse in his heart; "No. We don't. He chose his path and now he must walk it." he said fiercely.

Quake ran off, finally rid of the people that in his mind were now the enemies.

Richard walked up to Nick, ignoring Jake's escape since he no longer cared about the mouse. But before he could get within one meter's range, his eyes stopped glowing a yelled gold colour and returned to their normal state. With a bit of a clumsy topple, Richard just barely caught himself before he hit the ground. Nick glanced at him in confusion but it clicked a moment later; "You must... Need to recover after using... the blade." he panted, he needed serious medical attention. It was then he got an idea on how he could walk properly; "!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

Quake ran, returning back to his original size, the fatigue of staying in his previous form was wearing down on him. He wasn't sure where he was going, but anywhere away from there.

Charlie ran outside and up to Richard; "wha!?" he said panicking, looking at the wounds all over his friends bodies.

Richard stood up fully, he just seemed drained; "I-I'm fine. But Jake did a number on Nick. A trick... caused the Chaos Emerald to release a Chaos Blast. Your Kyle here, so are you able to heal him with that silver needle that he has?" he asked panting slightly, tired from the Twilight Blade's power overload.

Nick winced; "Now another needle..." he murmured, he hated how Bakuda was terrified of injection's.

He nodded and pulled it out; he injected it in nick felt his skin crawl as the tiny machines got to work

Nick winced in pain, with a loud disturbing and gut wrenching sound that reminded Richard of a plunger being ripped from a lavatory hit the air. Three fully restored tails were flowing behind the blue kitsune. Nick took a chance and stepped out of tails grip, able to stand on both feet again. He smiled then laughed in joy; "Yeah! Thanks man!" he said happily and clapped Charlie on the back. Richard smiled at the scene but a moment later had winced, his hand on his chest; "Argh! I knew this demon wouldn't be gone that long. Strange the Twilight Blade made it vanish when it was powered... If I have all seven. It will go." he proposed. Tails wandered over to Charlie; "Kyle? Can I have a look at that syringe? I haven't seen anything like it." he murmured in awe.

Tails' studied the object carefully, his eyes taking over every detail. He smiled as he continued to examine it; "Amazing, it uses Nanites to heal people from the inside? Genius! Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself while scratching behind his ear.

Bakuda ignored all of Tails rambling; "Uh... Riku? Kyle? Tell me, do you think we arrived for a reason? The Chaos Emeralds came with us so maybe we could find answers at the place they originated?" he asked.

Riku smirked; "Hidden Island? I'm in."

Bakuda nodded; "I think its Angel Island here. What do you think Kyle?" he asked.

Riku stepped up towards the house and glanced back; "What choice do we have? Let's go. I have had enough of not knowing. The day is almost up... Get the get ready Tails!" he called.

Tails looked up from the syringe and snarled; "You may be my father in law but you can't boss me around!" he spat.

Bakuda looked at him and ruffled the cubs bangs, much to his enjoyment; "hey bro, can you get the jet fired up?" he asked kindly.

Tails nodded vigorously; "Yeah! I'll get on it!" he said happily and ran off to get the Tornado-X.

Bakuda smirked at Richard; "That's my little brother all right! Strange, I was the youngest of my family." he laughed.

Bakuda ran to the hanger a moment later, he glanced back; "I'm taking Tails ship, sorry!" he called and ran full tilt to the Tornado-X. He was going to find answers, even if Angel Island didn't hold any... He would find them.

He shrugged; "Now let's see" he said then muttered something after pushing a button on his watch. A high tech jet showed up and landed beside him, he hopped in and flew after them quickly catching them

Bakuda ran into a cluster of bushes and jumped, clinging to the wing of a rising jet with the twin tailed kitsune behind the wheel. Riku stood on the other wing with an uneasy expression on his face. Bakuda looked down to Charlie as he climbed up; "meet you there!" he called as the Tornado slowly made its way to Angel island then slowly got faster to make good time.

The jet Kyle was piloting streamlined and had six powerful engines plus an even stronger one in the centre of those, it had 6 wings 2 large ones and 4 smaller ones one above each large wing and another below it making a fan wing, these fix to the centre wing when speed is needed and they fold out when manoeuvrability is needed there is a similar effect on the tail fin it doesn't seem to have any weapons on the outside but there are quite a few on the inside.

Bakuda pumped his fist into the air happily; "We're off to Angel Island!"


End file.
